Crónicas de los All Stars
by BRANDON369
Summary: Spin off del fic La Leyenda de los All Stars. Cuenta la leyenda que existen 20 seres distribuidos en diferentes universos. Que deberán enfrentarse en un torneo para salvar sus mundos. Polygonman hizo que la leyenda vuelva a cumplirse. Acompaña a estos All Stars en algunas crónicas que ocurrieron en medio de dicha aventura, historias nunca antes vistas en la Leyenda de los All Stars
1. DLC Problemas de Adaptacion

Crónicas de los All Stars

* * *

Hola todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, aquellos que han seguido mis historias, seguramente recordaran a La Leyenda de los All Stars, un fic de 26 capítulos que termine hace relativamente poco, si no lo han leído, les sugiero que lo hagan, en fin, muchos me han pedido que les saque una secuela, pero el final que había puesto era definitivo, aun así, si bien no puedo traer una secuela, si puedo traer un Spin Off, con más aventuras sobre los All Stars de aquel fic, así que sin más que decir, disfrútenlo

* * *

Crónica 1- Problemas de Adaptación

* * *

El capítulo de hoy comienza en un enorme castillo, perteneciente a la que se hace llamar a sí misma, Fat Princess, dicho castillo estaba habitado recientemente por todo tipo de criaturas de otro mundo, seres conocidos como héroes que se habían convertido en Playstation All Stars y se encontraban entrenando para ganar el torneo de batallas en contra de la entidad llamada Polygonman, aunque no la tenían muy fácil y últimamente se habían metido en todo tipo de problemas, primero habían sido atacados por un ejército de dioses griegos, para finalmente tener que enfrentarse contra sus enemigos más peligrosos, los 4 DLC All Stars, seres de tremendo poder, a los cuales Polygonman había lavado el cerebro y había convertido en sus matones personales

Debido a un trato, comenzó una gran batalla, los DLC All Stars se enfrentarían contra 4 Playstation All Stars, y si ellos ganaban, los DLC serían libres y recuperarían sus memorias y personalidad, los All Stars, Kratos, Sackboy, Toro Inoue y Nariko se enfrentaron valientemente contra los DLC, Isaac Clarke, Emmet Graves, Zeus, Kat y Dusty, en una lucha de tremendas proporciones, que concluyó con la victoria de los All Stars, por lo que Polygonman tuvo que cumplir su promesa, devolvió sus memorias y personalidades a los DLC para luego dejarlos tirados en el castillo juntó a los All Stars, quienes decidieron aceptarlos entre sus filas, sin embargo ahora que habían recuperado sus personalidades, los DLC estaban a punto de pasar la prueba más difícil de sus vidas… ¡Adaptarse a los All Stars!

Kratos- ¿Enserio es necesario que el autor ponga todo eso? Seguro los lectores ya lo saben

Sackboy- Mmm mmmmm

Toro- ¡Dejen de romper la cuarta pared nya! Quien sabe, quizá tenemos algún lector que no se ha leído La Leyenda de los All Stars y no tiene la más remota idea de lo que está pasando

Kratos- Pues que vaya a leer nuestro fic, con la poca cantidad de historias en español sobre Playstation All Stars, no ha de ser tan difícil encontrarlo

Toro- Tenemos que pensar en todo tipo de lectores

Kratos- Vamos Toro, seguro que los estás confundiendo aún más, después de todo, la historia de la Leyenda de los All Stars no es algo que se pueda resumir tan fácilmente

Sackboy- Mmmmmm mm mmmm mm mmmmm m mmmmmmm, mmmmm mmmm mm mm mm mmm mmmmm

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Dice que dejemos de perder el tiempo, y yo le doy la razón, estamos en un Spin off, donde contaremos historias y aventuras nunca antes vistas de la Leyenda de los All Stars

Kratos- ¡Genial!... ¿Seguiremos siendo los protagonistas?

Sackboy- ¿Mm?

Toro- Quizá en otro capítulo, pero esta crónica estará protagonizada por esos 4 conocidos como DLC All Stars

Kratos- Como olvidarlos, en el fic original esos 4 nos dieron más de una paliza

Sackboy- Mm mm mm mmmmm

Toro- Si, pero luego de que les devolvieron la memoria, se convirtieron en grandes aliados

Kratos- Claro que no siempre fue así, hay algo que los lectores no saben

Toro- Es cierto, lo que los lectores no saben es lo mucho que les costó a los DLC adaptarse a nosotros

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmmmmm mmmm mmmmmm mmmmmm mm mmm mm mmmmmm mmmmmm

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Dijo que toda esta historia comenzó durante aquel mes que pasamos entrenando para luchar con Polygonman

Kratos- Según recuerdo, la historia comienza más o menos así:

Todo comenzó en el Castillo de los All Stars, donde todos estaban en una reunión importante

Radec- Bueno, los he reunido por que de ahora en adelante, los DLC All Stars se van a convertir en nuestros aliados

Raiden- ¿Esta seguro que podemos confiar en ellos?

Cole- Si, la verdad todo esto se me hace sospechoso

Dante- ¡Por culpa de esa chiquilla estuve todo el día amarrado a una silla!

Kat- ¡Tú cállate pervertido!

Radec- Cálmense todos, creo que podemos confiar en ellos… bueno casi, Kratos les explicará más sobre esto

Kratos- Bueno, les voy a presentar a nuestros nuevos compañeros, él es Emmet Graves, según nos contó, es una especie de minero que pelea con bichos raros

Graves- ¡Y que quede claro que no estoy tuerto!

Kratos- Este otro que tiene una máscara rara se llama Isaac Clarke, según nos contó, es una especie de ingeniero que pelea con bichos raros

Clarke- ¿Mi mascara es rara?

Kratos- La chica del gato se llama Kat, según nos contó, es una especie de superhéroe que pelea con bichos raros

Kat- Y mi gatito se llama Dusty

Toro- ¡Les estas dando casi la misma descripción!

Kratos- Y ese viejo decrepito se llama Zeus, es una especie de dios y…

Evil Cole- ¿Y también pelea con bichos raros?

Kratos- Pues… ¡Oye! ¡Capte la indirecta!

Zeus- ¡¿Cómo que viejo decrepito?!

Radec- Ya, dejen de pelear soldados

Sly- Bueno, debo admitir que parecen tipos bastante interesantes

Entonces los 4 DLC fueron a relacionarse con sus nuevos compañeros, mientras que Kratos, Toro y Sackboy observaban todo junto al Coronel Radec

Sackboy- Mm mm mmmmm m mm

Toro- Tienes razón Sack

Kratos- Bueno, por lo visto se llevaran bien

Radec- Felicidades soldados, los 3 lo hicieron bien, gracias a ustedes ahora tenemos 4 poderosos aliados

Trio Poderoso- ¡Gracias Coronel! (¡Mmmm mmmmm!)

Entonces Ratchet se acercó a ellos

Ratchet- Oiga Coronel

Radec- ¿Qué sucede, soldado?

Ratchet- Eh estado pensando, puede que ya hayamos resuelto el problema de los DLC, pero aún nos queda el problema de Polygonman, solo tenemos un mes antes de la prueba final del torneo

Radec- Tiene razón soldado, un mes es muy poco tiempo, debemos aprovecharlo al máximo

Ratchet- Es lo que digo Coronel, no podemos perder más tiempo, debemos de entrenar

Radec- Si, después de todo, aún no sabemos exactamente que planea Polygonman

Kratos- Vamos coronel, tomémonos un descansó

Ratchet- Kratos, tenemos que prepararnos para pelear con Polygonman

Toro- Pero tuvimos una gran batalla ¿Y si mejor festejamos nuestra victoria y nuestros nuevos aliados?

Radec- Ya después tendremos tiempo para festejar, soldados, ahora debemos concentrarnos en entrenar

Una vez que el Coronel dijo eso, todos los All Stars dejaron lo que estén haciendo y lo miraron por un instante, para luego comenzar a quejarse

Dante- ¡Vamos Coronel, necesitamos un descanso!

Spike- Si, yo tenía planeado perseguir monos

Daxter- ¡Ya te dije que no soy un mono!

Radec- Soldados, tenemos que entrenar, quien sabe que sorpresas nos tenga Polygonman

Fat Princess- Pero tengo hambre

Drake- Vamos Coronel, solo por hoy

Sly- Tenemos que darle un descansó a los nuevos

Big Daddy- ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Radec- Está bien, solo por hoy podrán descansar, pero mañana a primera hora comenzará el entrenamiento

All Stars- ¡Sí!

Los únicos que parecían desanimados por la noticia eran Ratchet y Heihachi

Kratos- Bueno amigos, tenemos un día libre

Sackboy- Mmm mmm mm

Cole- ¿Qué quieren hacer?

Sir Dan- ¡Babos ba besbebar bal besbibo babobebe! (¡Vamos a festejar al estilo Gallowmere!)

Sly- O podríamos ir a mostrarle el lugar a los nuevos

Todos- ¡Vamos!

Kratos- Oye Cabellos Flameantes, pareces muy contenta

Nariko- Y lo estoy, Kratos ¡Ahora hay otra All Star mujer!

Kat- Gracias señora

Nariko- Llámame Nariko pequeña, ahora eres una de nosotros

Kat- Si, pero… no sé si me podré acostumbrar fácilmente a todo lo que está pasando

Dante- Si, cuesta acostumbrarse

Kat- ¡El pervertido!

Nariko y Kratos- ¡Dante! ¡Deja de asustar a Kat!

Dante- Pero si yo no hice nada

Nariko- Como sea ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, Kat?

Kat- Pues a decir verdad, ha sido un día muy pesado, quiero ir a descansar un poco

Nariko- No digas más, sígueme, te enseñaré tu cuarto

Y así, Nariko, Kat y Dusty se separaron del resto del grupo, por lo que Kat siguió a Nariko por los pasillos del castillo, hasta que entraron a un cuarto

Nariko- Este es tu cuarto

Kat- ¡Increíble! ¡Se ve genial!

Nariko- Bueno, te dejaré sola para que descanses

Kat- Oye… antes de que te vayas… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Nariko- Claro ¿Cuál?

Kat- ¿Cómo le puedo hacer para llevarme bien con todos?

Nariko- No debes preocuparte, una vez que conozcas a los All Stars, te aseguro que no tendrás problema alguno para hacer amistades

Kat- Gracias

Nariko- ¡Nos vemos chica gato!

Y Nariko se fue

Kat- Bueno Dusty, será mejor que descansemos, algo me dice que mañana será un gran día

Dusty- Nya

Kat- Buenas noches

Y Kat junto a Dusty se fueron a dormir

A la mañana siguiente…

-Oye

Kat- 5 minutitos más

-Eh… ya es momento de despertar

Kat- Hoy no tengo escuela

-¿Chica gato? ¡Tienes que despertar!

Kat abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a cierto caza demonios llamado Dante, quien intentaba despertarla

Kat- ¡Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Es el pervertido!

Dante- ¡No de nuevo!

Y Kat usó los poderes sobre la gravedad levantando a Dante y arrojándolo con fuerza fuera de su cuarto

Dante- ¡Se acabó! ¡Le dije al coronel que esto pasaría! Pero ¿Me escuchó? ¡No lo hizo! ¡Solo me dijo "Ve a despertar a la Chica Gato"!

Mientras que ahí atrás, Cole y Sly miraban la escena

Cole- Ni modo Sly, me ganaste la apuesta

Sly- Te dije que lo sacaría volando, ahora me debes tu desayuno

Cole- ¿Cómo es que siempre te las arreglas para ganar las apuestas?

Dante- ¡Ustedes 2 ¿Estaban apostando?!

Kat- Oye… este… lo siento, creo que me pase un poquito

Dante- ¿Solo un poquito?

Kat- Es que estaba medio adormilada y tú me asustaste… no quería que me hagas nada pervertido

Dante- ¡Que no soy un pervertido!

Kratos- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dante sigue haciendo cosas pervertidas?

Dante- ¡Kratos!

Kat- Buenos días señor Kratos

Kratos- Buen día chica gato, y tu Dante, tienes que comportarte, Kat apenas se está acostumbrando a nosotros y tú ya le estás haciendo cosas pervertidas

Dante- Pero si yo no le hago nada

Toro y Sackboy veían a su amigo

Toro- Sabes Sack, creó que a Kratos ya le salió su lado paternal

Sackboy- Mm mmm mm mmmm

Kratos- Como sea, vámonos a comer

Dante- Si, hoy tenemos que entrenar temprano

Kat- ¿Qué desayunan ustedes?

Kratos- Estamos en Titania, aquí se comen pasteles

Toro- Y si no te gusta, Sack puede crear cualquier cosa

Kat- ¡Me gustan los pasteles! ¡Aunque también quiero comer algo creado por ese bichito tierno!

Y así, Kat se fue a comer junto a los demás All Star, teniendo uno de los desayunos más divertidos de su vida, Kat confirmó que sus nuevos compañeros eran algo extraños, PaRappa comenzó a cantar en la mesa, Sackboy y Big Daddy tuvieron que comer una sustancia extraña que les había preparado Little Sister, Sweet Tooth asustaba a Drake, Spike perseguía a Daxter, Sly les robaba la comida a los demás, la Fat Princess se lo estaba acabando todo ella sola, mientras que el Coronel Radec hacia todo lo posible por mantener el orden, Kat debía admitirlo, sus compañeros eran extraños… pero le caían bien

Tras desayunar, todos los All Stars se habían reunido para comenzar su entrenamiento diario, Kat pudo notar que ella era la única de los DLC que habían acudido, puesto que Graves, Clarke y Zeus se habían ausentado, usando como excusa que todavía tenían que adaptarse a dicho mundo

Kat- No sé si este lista para esto

Nariko- No hay problema pequeña gata, yo estoy aquí para apoyarte

Radec- Bien soldados, será mejor que se preparen para el entrenamiento de hoy

Raiden- ¿Qué tiene planeado, Coronel?

Radec- Primero que nada, debemos practicar nuestra velocidad

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Radec- Si Daddy, tú también

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Radec- Sé que no eres muy rápido, pero es lo que tenemos, así que no te quejes

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Ratchet- ¿Y cómo practicaremos nuestra velocidad?

Radec- Con ayuda de nuestro buen amigo

Y Radec sacó una jaula, dentro de la cual se encontraba el mono de Spike

Spike- ¡Un mono!

Mono- ¡Uki!

Radec- Nos dividiremos en grupos de 2 y tendremos que atrapar al mono

Spike- ¡Bien!

Radec- Tu estas fuera Spike, ya tienes demasiada experiencia en esto

Spike- ¡Rayos!

Kratos- ¿Tenemos que atrapar a un mono para mejorar nuestra velocidad? Esto ya lo he visto en otra caricatura

Toro- Es diferente Kratos, aquí no tenemos gravedad aumentada

Radec- Muy bien, el primer grupo estará conformado por Nathan Drake y Sweet Tooth

Drake- ¡¿Qué?!

Sweet Tooth- Esto será divertido

Entonces el Coronel soltó al mono, que se echó a correr, mientras que Drake y el payaso ya habían comenzado a correr

Radec- Sigan así soldados, lo están haciendo muy bien, están superando sus antiguos records de velocidad

Drake corría tan rápido, que ya estaba por alcanzar al mono, pero entonces… se lo pasó de largo, acto seguido llegó Sweet Tooth y también se pasó al mono mientras perseguía a Drake

Drake- ¡Auxilio! ¡Me persigue el payaso!

Sweet Tooth- ¡Vamos a jugar un poco!

Radec- ¡Soldados deténganse! ¡¿A dónde van?!

Y así Drake y Sweet Tooth se alejaron corriendo hasta perderse de vista

Radec- Bueno… sigamos con el segundo grupo

Y así los All Stars continuaron con su entrenamiento, el siguiente grupo conformado por Sir Dan, Jak y Daxter intentaron atrapar al mono, pero debido a un accidente, Sir Daniel se acabó desarmando y lo tuvieron que armar de nuevo, luego fueron Sly y Radec, quienes lo consiguieron capturar sin problemas, haciéndose invisibles, los siguientes fueron Heihachi, Ratchet y Clank, en la cual Heihachi le dio a Ratchet una tremenda patada, mandándolo de cara contra el mono, luego les toco a Fat Princess y Kratos, pero fue el guerrero quien tuvo que capturar al mono mientras la princesa comía, luego fueron Sackboy y Raiden, quienes se escondieron debajo de cajas y se acercaron al mono sin que este se dé cuenta, entonces fue el turno de Evil Cole y Nariko, que acabaron peleando entre ellos mientras el mono escapaba, los siguientes fueron Toro y Big Daddy, siendo que el gato acabo cansándose más, pues al ser tan lento, Big Daddy tuvo que ser cargado por Toro, quien casi queda aplastado, finalmente fueron PaRappa y Cole que perseguían al mono en patineta

Kat por su parte se lo estaba pasando bien, ya había participado en unas cuantas bromas con los otros All Stars y las ocurrencias de sus amigos mientras intentaban atrapar al mono le sacaban unas cuantas carcajadas

Radec- Lo hicieron bien soldados, pueden descansar

PaRappa- Casi se rompe mi patineta

Cole- No te quejes

Radec- Como sea, los siguientes en intentarlo serán, Dante, Kat y Dusty

Dante y Kat- ¡¿Qué?!

Kat- ¿Por qué me tiene que tocar con el pervertido?

Dante- ¡No soy ningún pervertido!

Kratos- Tu no te preocupes, si Dante intenta hacerte algo pervertido yo me haré cargo

Dante- ¡Kratos! ¡Se supone que somos amigos!

Kratos- También lo hago por tu bien, no puedes pasarte la vida como un pervertido

Dante- ¡Es un malentendido!

Nariko- Buena suerte Kat, demuéstrales lo que eres capaz

PaRappa- ¡Genial! ¡Vamos a ver las habilidades de un DLC!

Toro- Créeme, ya hemos visto muy de cerca las habilidades de los DLC nya

Kratos y Sackboy- Cierto (Mmmm)

El Trio Poderoso comenzó a recordar el enfrentamiento que tuvieron con los DLC mientras que estaban de visita en el mudo de Spike

Daxter- ¡Suerte chica gato!

Clank- ¡No te pongas nerviosa!

Cole- ¡Demuestra de lo que están hechos los súper héroes!

Kat estaba nerviosa, pero aun así se acercó para participar

Dante- Relájate gatita, tienes suerte, te tocó conmigo, soy todo un experto en esto

Kat- ¡No me digas gatita!... ¿Sabes capturar monos, pervertido?

Dante- ¡No soy pervertido!... Y a decir verdad, soy muy bueno cazando demonios ¿Qué tan diferentes pueden ser los monos?

Kat- Si tú lo dices…

Dusty- Nya

Entonces el Coronel Radec liberó al mono, quien comenzó a escapar

Mono- ¡Uki!

Dante- ¡Vamos gatita! ¡La cacería ha comenzado!

Kat- ¡Que no me llames así!

Y Dante comenzó a correr contra el mono, mientras Kat flotaba por el aire con su fiel compañera Dusty siguiéndola de cerca

Dante- ¡Te atrapé!

Kat- ¡Ya te tengo!

Dante le saltó encima al mono, pero este lo evadió de un salto

Mono- ¡Uki!

Justo entonces Kat cayó desde el aire con su gravedad y accidentalmente le dio una patada en la nuca a Dante, dejando su cara enterrada en el piso

Kat- ¡Lo siento! ¡¿Estas bien?!... ¡Vamos pervertido! ¡Levántate! ¡No te mueras!

Y Dante se levantó mientras escupía tierra

Dante- Pues sigo vivo, aunque casi me rompes mi hermoso rostro

Kat- No exageres

Mono- ¡Uki!

Y el mono se estaba burlando de ellos

Kat- ¡Ahí está!

Kat usó sus poderes sobre la gravedad, para levantar algunos escombros y arrojarlos contra el mono, pero este los esquivaba fácilmente

Dante- ¡Ahora chica gato! ¡Arrójame!

Kat- ¿Estás seguro?

Dante- Si, de todas formas lo haces todo el tiempo

Kat uso sus poderes y levantó a Dante, para luego arrojarlo contra el mono

Dante- ¡Ahora sí que no te podrás escapar!

Pero entonces el mono le saltó a Dante en la cara y comenzó a arañarlo, para luego saltar y dejar que Dante se estrelle en el pisó

Mono- ¡Uki!

Dante- ¡¿Qué tienen todos en contra de mi cara?!

Kat intentó atrapar al mono, pero este saltaba esquivándola

Kat- ¡Es muy rápido!

Dante- ¡No te rindas gatita! ¡Lo vamos a atrapar!

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, pero el mono los evadía una y otra vez, entonces el mono le saltó a Dante en la espalda

Dante- ¿Qué haces?

Y el mono sacó las 2 pistolas de Dante

Dante- ¡Ebony! ¡Ivory!

Mono- ¡Uki!

Kat- ¡Cuidado!

El mono comenzó a dispararles con las pistolas, mientras que Kat cubría a Dante con su gravedad

Dante- ¡¿Seguros que es un mono?! ¡Parece un demonio!

Kat- ¡No sé si podamos atraparlo!

Dante- Tengo que darle algo de crédito al pequeño Spike

El Mono se mataba de risa y daba su victoria por sentada, cuando prácticamente de la nada, Dusty se teletransportó atrás de él y lo noqueó con un golpe en el cuello

Kat- ¡Dusty! ¡Buen trabajo!

Dante- ¿Ganamos?

Kat- Ganamos

Dante- ¡Ganamos! ¡Por un minuto creí que no lo lograríamos!

Kat- ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Obtuvimos una gran victoria! ¡Bien hecho, Dante!

Dante- Oye… es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre

Kat- Lo que digas, pervertido

Kratos- ¡Lo lograron! ¡Buen trabajo!

Cole- Tienes unos poderes interesantes

Heihachi- Tienen suerte

Radec- Bueno soldados, aún tenemos que trabajar un poco, pero lo hicieron bien

Kat- ¡Lo logré, Nariko!

Nariko- Lo vi todo, estuviste genial ¡Como toda una guerrera!

Kratos- Cabellos Flameantes parece contenta con Kat

Toro- Es como una hermana mayor nya

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm mm mmmmm mmmm mmmmmmm mm mmmmm mm mm mmmmm mmm, mm mm mm mm mmmmm mm mm mmmm mmm mm mmm (No olvides que Nariko está acostumbrada a tratar con su hermana Kai, por lo que es natural que se porte así con Kat)

Toro- Es irónico si tomas en cuenta que cuando Kat trabajaba con Polygonman, intentaba matar a Nariko

Y así acabó el entrenamiento matutino, donde Kat se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna razón para preocuparse, ya había hecho varios amigos entre los All Stars, ahora Kat estaba contenta de pertenecer al grupo

Mientras que escondido atrás de una roca, Emmet Graves había observado todo el entrenamiento, sorprendiéndose de los poderes que los All Stars habían mostrado

Graves- Bitácora de Emmet Graves, mis sospechas eran correctas, estas extrañas criaturas son efectivamente poderosas, quizá más que los Outlaws, con habilidades como esas, evidentemente podrían representar una amenaza para mi mundo, debo de mantenerlos vigilados

Evidentemente, Graves no era un sujeto que confié en cualquiera, él tenía la suficiente experiencia como para saber que el poder puede llegar a corromper a la gente, y que aquellos que abusaban de su poder podrían ser un peligro, tal y como le ocurrió a su hermano, por lo que al estar justo frente a un grupo de sujetos tan poderosos, el minero no se encontraba nada cómodo

Graves- Muy bien, será mejor que me quede aquí para…

\- Miren a quien tenemos aquí

Graves se volteó y encontró a Jak y Daxter

Daxter- ¿Qué cuenta mi tuerto favorito?

Graves- Que no estoy tuerto

Jak- Te estuvimos buscando, no asististe al entrenamiento de hoy

Graves- Si, estaba algo cansado para eso

Daxter- Vamos viejo, no seas aguafiestas, ven a divertirte con nosotros

Graves- Yo no creo que…

Jak- Vamos Graves, ven a unirte al grupo

Daxter- Será divertido colega

Graves- Supongo que no me queda de otra

Y así, Emmet Graves siguió al peculiar dúo y llegó con el resto de los All Stars, siendo que la mayoría estaban sorprendidos de verlo

Sly- Vaya, miren quien decidió aparecerse

Radec- Bienvenido soldado

Dante- Genial, parece un sujeto rudo

Heihachi- Otro idiota

Ratchet- Ignora a estos tontos, con el tiempo acabaras acostumbrándote

Clank- Técnicamente tú aun no te acostumbras, Ratchet

PaRappa- ¡Genial! ¡Es el minero tuerto del espacio!

Spike- Oiga señor ¿Nos puede dejar su lanzacohetes?

PaRappa- ¡Sí! ¡Por favor!

Graves- Ayer les presté mis armas y casi matan a la comadreja

Daxter- No soy una comadreja, soy un precursor

PaRappa- Eso fue un accidente

Spike- Esta vez las usaremos bien

Raiden- Ya basta niños, denle algo de espacio a nuestro nuevo amigo

Graves- ¿Así son todos los All Stars?

Jak- En este castillo nunca te aburres

De esta forma, Graves se pasó toda la tarde conviviendo con los demás All Stars, debía admitir que estaba divirtiéndose, pero no por eso perdía de vista su misión, Emmet Graves se la pasó vigilando a los All Stars y analizando todos sus comportamientos

Llegada la noche, cada All Star se fue a su cuarto, sin embargo Graves no fue a dormir, se pasó toda la noche actualizando su base de datos en una computadora que Sackboy le había creado

Graves- El día de hoy hice numerosas observaciones, algunos de estos individuos conocidos como Playstation All Stars me llamaron la atención

Graves comenzó a crear una base de datos para cada All Star, excepto para aquellos que consideraba inofensivos, como Toro, PaRappa, Spike, Fat Princess, Sir Daniel o Drake, este último por no poseer poderes

Graves- Debo admitir que en un principio pensé que Sackboy era inofensivo, sin embargo su poder es demasiado peligroso, aquel pequeño puede crear cualquier cosa, debo asegurarme de que no se salga de control, por otro lado esta ese mapache llamado Sly, sus habilidades no pueden subestimarse

Graves recordó como Sly le había robado ya 5 veces en menos de una hora

Graves- El denominado Coronel Radec parece ser quien pone orden en el lugar, parece un estratega de primera clase, debo cuidarme de él, también está el tal Raiden, quien parece ser la mano derecha del Coronel, además de Ratchet, quien parece ser un gran tipo… aunque es la mayor víctima de las bromas de sus compañeros

Graves sonrió un poco al recordar como Ratchet regañaba al Trio Poderoso

Graves- Luego están esos 2 guerreros antiguos, Kratos y Nariko, el espartano es algo… raro, un poco torpe y es el que menos comprende sobre las costumbres de otros mundos, sin embargo parece haberse ganado el respeto de los demás, quienes lo siguen en sus ideas, también parece llevarse bien con Sackboy y Toro, mientras que Nariko es algo extraña, a simple vista parece una guerrera ruda, pero su personalidad es cambiante y llega a abrirse con ciertos All Stars, afirma luchar por la justicia, pero puede esconder algo, debo mantenerla vigilada hasta asegurarme que no sea una amenaza

Graves recordaba cómo pese a ser dura con All Stars como Dante o Evil, se abría con otros como Kratos o la recién llegada Kat

Graves- Después esta Cole, según sus palabras es un súper héroe, debo admitir que me cae bien, parece ser de los pocos que conocen los peligros de tener un gran poder, a diferencia de ese otro, Dante, parece tener una personalidad compleja, es un sujeto algo irrespetuoso, cosa que siempre hace enojar al Coronel, hace todo tipo de bromas y no parece tomarse nada enserio, pero es un buen sujeto, aunque Kat dice que es un pervertido, y hablando de la Chica Gato… bueno, ya luché con ella antes, al igual que yo es nueva aquí, parece que intenta adaptarse y hacer amigos, parece tener apoyo en Nariko, es solo una niña, pero tiene un gran poder, debo vigilarla

Graves recordó todas las peleas que tuvieron Kat y Dante… y eso que acababan de conocerse

Graves- Hay otros 2 que no sé si calificarlos como amenazas o no, pues si bien pueden llegar a ser amenazas, aún no han dado razones para confrontarlos, el primero es Heihachi, un peleador, que parece ser rudo, egoísta, ególatra, tiene el estereotipo de un villano, pero aun así parece regirse por un código de honor, además de que aunque no lo demuestra aprecia a los All Stars, luego esta esa criatura, Big Daddy, sé que no lo puedo juzgar por su apariencia pero… no comprendo nada de lo que pasa por su mente, ni se cuál es su personalidad, eso me pone nervioso, aunque Kratos parece ser el único que lo comprende

Graves recordó aquella divertida charla entre Big Daddy y Kratos

Graves- Sin embargo no todo en el castillo es bueno, mis sospechas parecen ser ciertas, el día de ayer detecte 2 amenazas potenciales, si no los detengo podrían convertirse en un peligro mayor, el primero es Evil Cole, su mismo nombre lo dice todo, él es malvado y no lo niega ni lo oculta, al contrario de Cole, conoce el peligro de tener un gran poder y no parece importarle en lo más mínimo, un sujeto así tiene que ser detenido, luego está el payaso, ese Sweet Tooth, quizá Drake tiene razón con él, esta demente, es un lunático sin escrúpulos que disfruta asustando a la gente, al resto de los All Stars les parece divertido, pero yo lo mantendré vigilado… además de que se me hace conocido

Entonces Graves guardó su base de datos y se preparó para dormir

Graves- Bien, mañana me dedicaré a echarle un ojo a Nariko y a Big Daddy, además de concentrarme en vigilar a las 2 amenazas, Sweet Tooth y Evil Cole

El Minero se metió en su cama para dormir un poco, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo, pues a los pocos segundos se escuchó el grito de uno de los pollos gigantes de Fat Princess, indicando que ya había amanecido

Y así comenzó otro día para Emmet Graves, quien se saltó el desayuno y comenzó su ardua tarea, vigilando primero a Big Daddy, que se encontraba sentado de lo más tranquilo

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Graves- Bien, en cualquier momento hará algo sospechoso

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Y Big Daddy se quedó sentado sin hacer nada

Graves- En cualquier momento…

Pero Big Daddy no hacía nada

Big Daddy- Grrrrr

Graves- Falta poco…

Seguía sin hacer nada

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrr

Graves- Un poco más…

Y nada

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrr

Graves- Solo un poco…

Nada…

Graves- Bueno, ya vi suficiente, mejor voy a buscar a Nariko

El Minero no tardó en encontrar a Nariko, quien caminaba de forma sospechosa por los pasillos del Castillo, así que Graves se escondió antes de que lo vea

Graves- Ese comportamiento… ¡Sabia que Nariko ocultaba algo!

Nariko caminaba con toda la cautela posible, mirando a todas partes, para asegurarse de que nadie la está siguiendo, una vez que se cercioró de que estaba sola, entró en una habitación

Graves- Muy bien, vamos a ver lo que ocultas

Graves se acercó sigilosamente al cuarto, y descubrió que… aquel cuarto era la cocina, y Nariko se encontraba comiendo todos los pasteles que podía

Nariko- ¡Adoro estas cosas!... Solo espero que Fat no se enoje

Graves- Bueno… Nariko es inocente

Lo que Graves no sabía, era que no estaba solo

Spike- Hola señor tuerto ¿Por qué está siguiendo a Nariko?

PaRappa- Si quiere declarársele mejor que desista, porque el maestro Kratos le dará una paliza

Graves- ¡Ustedes 2! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

Nariko escuchó un sonido y fue a ver, por lo que Graves agarro a los 2 niños y salió corriendo hasta un lugar seguro

PaRappa- ¡Eso fue genial!

Spike- ¡Eres muy rápido, señor tuerto!

Graves- ¡No estoy tuerto! De todas formas… ¿Qué quieren?

PaRappa- Queremos jugar con sus armas

Spike- Si, quiero dispararles a los monos con ellas

Graves- ¡Acabas de admitir que la usaras para dispararle a alguien!

PaRappa- Si nos da sus armas, mantendremos en secreto su enamoramiento por Nariko

Graves- ¡Que no la estaba siguiendo por eso!

Spike- ¿Entonces?

Graves- Pues…miren, les voy a decir la verdad, los All Stars son muy fuertes, tengo que asegurarme de que ninguno sea una amenaza para mi mundo, por eso seguía a Nariko

PaRappa- Eso es genial, pero Nariko no es ninguna amenaza

Spike- Si, ella es buena con nosotros

PaRappa- Además de que el maestro Kratos confía en ella

Spike- Si quieres ver una verdadera amenaza, deberías vigilar a Dante

PaRappa- Si, él siempre nos está molestando solo por ser niños

Spike- Es cierto, no puede subestimarnos por ser niños ¡También somos All Stars!

PaRappa- Es cierto, nosotros somos héroes

Spike- Si, yo salve el planeta varias veces de un grupo de monos lunáticos

PaRappa- Y yo me las arregle para conquistar a la chica que me gustaba

Spike- ¿Eso es algo heroico?

PaRappa- Claro que sí, muy pocos lo han logrado

Graves- Bueno niños, fue muy divertido charlar con ustedes, pero debo continuar con mi misión

Spike- No se vaya, señor tuerto

PaRappa- Si, préstenos alguna de sus armas

Graves- Niños, yo…

-Vaya, veo que viniste a la diversión wajajajajaja

Al escuchar esa voz, Graves tomó a los 2 niños y se escondió, entonces pudo observar a Sweet Tooth y a Evil Cole

Evil Cole- No me compares contigo payaso, solo vine aquí, porque tu propuesta sonaba interesante

Sweet Tooth- ¿Interesante? Wajajajajajajaja si todo sale como lo planee… ¡Nada volverá a ser como antes!

Evil Cole- Tienes razón, pero debemos asegurarnos de que ninguno de los otros All Stars sepa lo que está pasando

Sweet Tooth- No te preocupes, ninguno de ellos sospecha lo que planeamos hacer… Por el momento

Evil Cole- Por ahora debemos mantener nuestro plan oculto, si algún otro All Star nos descubre, todo habrá terminado

Sweet Tooth- Te preocupas demasiado, mejor vamos a comenzar con la diversión, wajajajajajajaja

Evil Cole- Con nuestros poderes combinados, no tenemos nada que temer

Sweet Tooth- Bien, reunámonos en mi camioneta

Evil Cole- Ahí estaré

Y ambos se fueron

Graves- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Esos 2 traman algo grande! ¡Es mi deber detenerlos antes de que sea tarde!

Spike- ¡Genial! ¡Una misión!

PaRappa- ¡Esto será increíble! ¡No nos pasaba nada interesante desde el combate con los DLC!

Graves- Esto será peligroso niños, yo me encargaré de…

Spike- ¡De eso nada! ¡Lo ayudaremos señor tuerto!

PaRappa- ¡Somos profesionales!

Graves- Me seguirán aunque se los prohíba ¿Verdad?

Spike y PaRappa- ¡Así es!

Graves- No me queda de otra

Y así, Graves comenzó a seguir al Payaso y al Conductor por todo el castillo, pero tenía 2 pequeños problemas, sus denominados ayudantes, Spike y PaRappa le estaban causando algunas dificultades, sobre todo cuando Spike se encontraba con el mono y lo comenzaba a perseguir destrozando todo en su camino, Graves ya se estaba cansando

Graves- El payaso está llevando una motosierra ¿Qué pensará hacer con ella?

PaRappa- ¡Genial! ¡Una motosierra!

Spike- ¿Usted también tiene una, señor tuerto?

Graves- Que no estoy tuerto y no tengo ninguna motosierra

PaRappa- Que mal, las motosierras son útiles

Spike- Si, me hace falta una motosierra, cuando vuelva a mi mundo le pediré al profesor que me construya una

Graves- Niños, estamos vigilando al payaso, si siguen hablando harán que nos descubran

PaRappa- Pero esto es muy aburrido

Spike- Es cierto, hagamos algo divertido

PaRappa- ¿Podemos patear a alguien?

Graves- ¡No! ¡Tenemos que investigarlos!

Spike- Señor tuerto, no grité, va hacer que nos descubran

PaRappa- Es cierto ¿Dónde aprendió a vigilar a la gente?

Graves- Ya basta, miren niños…

Spike y PaRappa- ¿Qué?

Graves- … Si se van a jugar a otra parte… ¡Les prestaré todas mis armas!

Spike y PaRappa- ¡¿Enserio?!

Entonces se activó una luz verde y cayó desde el cielo un bunquer de suministro

Spike- Adoró cuando hace eso

Y el bunquer se abrió revelando toda clase de armas futuristas

PaRappa- ¡Genial! ¡Oye Spike, vamos a usarlas en el prado que hay a las afueras del castillo!

Spike- ¡Excelente! ¡Gracias señor tuerto!

Graves- Diviértanse niños

Y ambos se fueron cargando las armas de Graves

Graves- Bien, de vuelta al trabajo

Y Graves continuo vigilando al payaso, quien fue al patio del castillo, más específicamente al lugar donde estaban los vehículos, como el camión de helados y el Cooper Vooper, ahí el payaso se metió a su camión, Graves esperó unos minutos y entonces llegó Evil Cole, quien también entró al vehículo

Graves- Los tengo justo donde los quería

Graves se acercó al camión y pudo escuchar las voces de ambos

Sweet Tooth- ¡Wajajajajajajajaja! ¡Ya casi lo tenemos! ¡Ahora usemos nuestros poderes de fuego!

Evil Cole- Payaso, si tu inventó tiene éxito… bueno, seguramente dominaremos el universo

Entonces, Graves pudo ver unas llamas saliendo del camión

Graves- ¡Esto es peor de lo que pensaba!

Entonces el minero abrió la puerta del camión

Graves- ¡Muy bien! ¡Los eh descubierto! ¡Ríndanse!

Pero el minero se sorprendió, al ver que ambos antihéroes, le arrojaban fuego a… ¿Un helado?

Sweet Tooth- ¿Qué onda?

Evil Cole- ¡No le digas a nadie!

Graves- ¡¿Qué rayos se supone que están haciendo?!

Sweet Tooth- ¡El inventó del siglo! No hay nada más delicioso que el helado, pero como mi cabeza esta siempre en llamas, mi helado se derrite

Evil Cole- ¡Así que crearemos la gran receta! ¡El helado a prueba de fuego! ¡Algo como eso es un éxito asegurado! ¡Dominaremos todos los mercados del Universo!

Graves- Tiene que ser una broma

Sweet Tooth- Adoro las bromas

Evil Cole- Bueno, todavía estamos trabajando en el helado…

Graves- ¿Y porque no querían que nadie se entere?

Sweet Tooth- Eso es cosa de Evil

Evil Cole- Si alguno de los All Stars se entera, todo se terminaría, pensarían que soy un pyromaniaco, ya tengo suficiente con que me hayan puesto ese apodo, no quiero que me sigan molestando con eso

Graves- No puedo creerlo

Evil Cole- A todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí?

Graves- Yo… quería un helado

Sweet Tooth- Haberlo dicho antes, toma amigo

Y el payaso le pasó un helado a medio derretirse

Graves- Suerte con su receta

-¡Oye bellaco!

Los 3 voltearon y vieron a Fat Princess caminando hacia el camión

Evil Cole- ¿Ahora qué ocurre?

Fat Princess- Son Spike y PaRappa, no los encuentro por ninguna parte ¿Los han visto?

Graves- Creó que salieron a jugar por un prado a las afueras del castillo

Fat Princess- ¡Eso es terrible!

Graves- ¿Qué ocurre?

Fat Princess- ¡Ese prado es territorio de la princesa Muffinton y los aldeanitos azules! ¡Son mis enemigos mortales! ¡Seguramente los secuestraron!

Graves- ¡¿Qué?!

Y se hizo una reunión de emergencia con todos los All Stars

Radec- Muy bien soldados, prepárense, 2 de los nuestros han sido secuestrados, y el enemigo aún sigue ahí afuera, propongo una misión de búsqueda y rescate, un grupo de All Stars, se infiltrará en el reino vecino y traerá a nuestros compañeros, Fat Princess, tú conoces el lugar, serás quien los guie

Fat Princess- Genial, iré a buscar pasteles

Radec- Kratos, tú y Raiden estarán a cargo

Raiden- Entendido Coronel

Kratos- No hay de qué preocuparse, será fácil

Radec- El resto del grupo lo conformaran Toro, Sackboy, Jak, Daxter, Ratchet, Clank, Cole y Heihachi

Graves- Oiga Coronel, a mí también me gustaría ir, después de todo, esto es mi culpa

Radec- Concedido soldado, puede ir con los demás

Y así, el grupo se adentró en territorio de los azules

Daxter- ¿Ya llegamos?

Fat Princess- Aquí es, aunque nunca había visto aldeanos con esas armas

Graves- ¡Son mis armas! Debieron quitárselas a los niños

Heihachi- Idiotas, se dejaron capturar fácilmente

Toro- ¿Qué haremos?

Ratchet- Debemos ir según el plan, mantenernos ocultos

Clank- Ratchet tiene razón, es una misión de búsqueda y rescate, debemos acercarnos sin que nadie nos vea u oiga

Cole- ¿Tu qué opinas, Kratos?

Kratos- Tengo un plan

Entonces Kratos agarró a Toro y lo arrojó a la ventana del castillo de la princesa azul, alertando a los aldeanitos

Toro- ¡¿A esto le llamas sigilo?!

Ratchet- ¡Idiota! ¡Se supone que no deberían vernos!

Raiden- Hubiéramos usado las cajas

Jak- Bueno, no queda de otra, vamos

Kratos- Ya sabes que hacer, Sack

Sackboy- Mmmmmmm mmmm

Y Sackboy creó una catapulta gigante, Kratos subió a todos los All Star encima y se lanzaron contra la ventana, justo antes de que los Aldeanos Azules lo descubran

Kratos- ¡Gerónimo!

Ratchet- ¡Cuando esto acabe te voy a matar!

Heihachi- ¡Espartano idiota!

Y los All Star entraron por la ventana, cayendo encima de Toro

Toro- ¡No me gustan tus planes nya!

Kratos- Bueno, estamos dentro ¿No?

Daxter- ¡Prepárense para pelear con el relámpago naranja!

Sackboy- Mmmm mmm

Todos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Dice que veamos allá… ¡Nya!

Y todos se voltearon a donde dijo Sackboy, y quedaron sorprendidos, Spike y PaRappa se encontraban sentados en una mesa comiendo pasteles y dulces de lo más contentos

Toro- ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!

Ratchet- ¡¿No se supone que los habían secuestrado?!

Daxter- Pues que bien tratan a los prisioneros

PaRappa- Mira Spike, son el Maestro Kratos y los demás

Spike- Hola amigos

Raiden- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Graves- Si ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

PaRappa- Bueno, estábamos en la pradera jugando con las armas del señor tuerto…

Graves- ¡Dejen de llamarme tuerto!

Spike- Como decía PaRappa, estábamos jugando, cuando llegó un grupo de Aldeanitos Azules y se sorprendieron por lo buenas que eran

PaRappa- Entonces nos ofrecieron un trato

Cole- ¿Qué trato les ofrecieron?

Spike- Si les regalábamos las armas, ellos nos darían todos los dulces y comida que quisiéramos

PaRappa- Así que vinimos aquí a comer algo

Ratchet- O sea que nunca estuvieron en peligro…

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Heihachi- Idiotas

Graves- Miren niños lo que hicieron fue muy peligroso y…

Pero entonces todos los All Stars comenzaron a matarse de risa por lo que había ocurrido con sus 2 miembros más jóvenes, al principio Graves los miró extrañado, pero finalmente acabo matándose de risa juntó al resto de los All Stars, ahora el Minero estaba seguro que quedándose con los All Stars nunca se aburriría

Fat Princess- Vamos niños, si tenían hambre, solo tenían que decirlo, volvamos al castillo, les daré un banquete mejor del que Muffinton les puede ofrecer

Todos- ¡Bien!

Y así, todos salieron del territorio azul… a la mala, pues Kratos los arrojó por la ventana para no tener que pelear con los aldeanos, entonces regresaron al castillo de los All Stars, donde le contaron al resto lo que había pasado, entonces Fat Princess les sirvió a sus compañeros un gran banquete de pasteles de todo tipo, siendo una gran cena disfrutada entre todos los All Stars, que se la pasaban haciendo bromas, en cuanto a Graves, pues disfrutaba de los chistes de sus nuevos amigos, había comenzado su día vigilándolos, pero sin darse cuenta, Graves se había vuelto parte del grupo

Sin embargo, aún había un DLC All Star que no había acudido al banquete, se trataba de Isaac Clarke, el Ingeniero que peleaba con Necromorfos, el cual se encontraba en su cuarto con un comunicador

Clarke- Ellie, soy yo, no he podido usar mi comunicador desde que llegue aquí, aun así, es importante que te llegue este mensaje, me han pasado muchas cosas últimamente, por lo visto me lavaron el cerebro y ahora estoy en un castillo lleno de seres extraños, hay de todo aquí, dioses griegos, perros de caricatura, animales parlantes, alienígenas, cybogs, demonios y otras criaturas, quizás pienses que me he vuelto loco… creo que ya lo estaba, pero ahora deberé aprender a vivir con ellos y no sé exactamente en quien confiar, responde en cuanto recibas el mensaje

Y Clarke guardó su comunicador

Clarke- Me pregunto cuánto tardará en llegar un mensaje de un mundo a otro…

Entonces alguien tocó la puerta

Clarke- Ya voy

El ingeniero abrió la puerta y se encontró a Sir Daniel Fortesque

Sir Dan- ¡Babubos bombabebo! ¡Be bebibo ba bibibarbe! (¡Saludos compañero! ¡Eh venido a visitarte!)

Clarke- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Un Necromorfo!

Sir Dan- ¡Besbeba bun bibubo! (¡Espera un minuto!)

Y Clarke comenzó a disparar contra Sir Daniel, quien apenas se cubría con su escudo, entonces Isaac usó su Kinesis para levantar al caballero y mandándolo a volar, dejándolo totalmente desarmado

Sir Dan- Bo be bubebo (No de nuevo)

Clarke- ¡Aun puede levantarse!

Y Clarke comenzó a dispararle a las piezas de Sir Daniel

Sir Dan- ¡Baubibió! (¡Auxilio!)

Entonces Drake estaba pasando por el lugar, y vio como Clarke le disparaba a un desarmado Sir Dan

Drake- ¡Oye Clarke! ¡Deja de disparar!

Clarke- ¿Qué?

Drake- Sé que es feo y da miedo, incluso te dan ganas de saquear su tumba, pero es un buen sujeto, no te hará daño

Clarke- ¿Enserio?

Ambos observaban las piezas de Sir Daniel tiradas en el pisó

Sir Dan- ¿Bob be bibembe be baba besbo? (¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?)

Entonces Little Sister estaba pasando por el lugar y se detuvo al ver a Sir Daniel

Little Sister- ¡Genial! ¡Adoro los rompecabezas!

Y la Little Sister comenzó a armar a Sir Daniel

Clarke- Bueno… si lo pones así, no parece tan peligroso

Drake- Es lo que te digo colega, el esqueleto ese es un buen sujeto

Clarke- Lo siento, es solo que muchas cosas me han pasado mientras estaba en mi mundo, a decir verdad, me cuesta confiar en la gente

Drake- Ya veo, no sabes si confiar en los All Stars

Clarke- Exacto

Drake- No te preocupes amigo, yo tengo la solución para todo

Clarke- ¿Cuál es?

Drake- Sígueme colega, te voy a presentar a todos los All Stars

Clarke- ¿Seguro que es una buena idea?

Drake- Claro que sí, ya lo veras amigo, una vez que conozcas a los demás, te aseguro que confiaras en ellos casi al instante

Clarke- Está bien, iré contigo

Drake- Oye Danny ¿Vienes?

Sir Dan- Blabo besbeben bun bibubo (Claro, esperen un minuto)

Y Sir Daniel se levantaba mal armado, con su pierna en lugar de su cabeza, la otra pierna y la cabeza estaban en lugar de los brazos, y sus 2 brazos estaban en lugar de las piernas… por lo visto a la Sister no se le daba muy bien armar rompecabezas

Drake- Creo que será mejor que lo armemos antes de visitar a los demás All Stars

Clarke- Buena idea

Y después de rearmar a Sir Daniel, los 3 comenzaron su gran cruzada para buscar a todos los All Stars

Estaban caminando por el castillo, cuando se encontraron a los miembros de la banda Cooper, Sly Bently y Murray

Drake- Bien, justo lo que estaba buscando

Sly- Hola Drake ¿Qué pasa?

Drake- Bueno, le estoy mostrando a Clarke como son los All Stars

Bently- Entiendo

Drake- Bueno Clarke, este de aquí es Sly Cooper, uno de mis grandes amigos

Clarke- ¿Es un buen sujeto?

Drake- Claro, una vez cayó en mi mundo

Sly- Es un honor amigo, esta es mi banda, él es Bently, el cerebro del grupo

Bently- Hola

Sly- Y él es Murray, ya sabes que hacer

Murray- ¡Hola amigo!

Y Murray comenzó a darle un fuerte abrazo a Clarke, aplastándolo

Clarke- ¡No puedo respirar!

Mientras que Sly y Bently le sacaban todas sus armas y cosas de valor

Sly- ¡Ah sido un gusto! ¡Vámonos banda!

Y la Banda Cooper salió corriendo

Sir Dan- ¡Be bababan be bobar! (¡Le acaban de robar!)

Clarke- ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Drake- Pues como que presentarte a un ladrón no fue la mejor idea

Y así, Clarke, Drake y Daniel continuaron con su camino, por lo que llegaron al lugar donde estaban los vehículos

Drake- Estoy seguro de que hay algún All Star por aquí

Sir Dan- Biba babí (Mira ahí)

Y ahí estaban Ratchet y Clank reparando el camión de Sweet Tooth

Drake- Hey, pero si es Ratchet ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Ratchet- Hola Drake, tengo que reparar este camión

Clank- Es extraño, pero el payaso tuvo una especie de accidente con fuego quemando los motores

Drake- ¿Qué será lo que estuvo intentando hacer?

Ratchet- Yo no quiero ni pensarlo

Clarke- ¿Eres mecánico?

Ratchet- Así es

Clarke- Genial, yo soy un ingeniero

Ratchet- ¿Enserio?

Clarke- Así es, deja que te eche una mano

Ratchet- Genial

Y ambos comenzaron a revisar el camión

Clank- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Sir Dan- Bobas be bububisbas (Cosas de futuristas)

Drake- Bueno, al menos Clarke hizo otro amigo

Luego de reparar el camión, Drake, Clarke y Sir Daniel continuaron su camino por los jardines del castillo

Clarke- Bueno, quizá algunos All Stars son agradables

Sir Dan- Bues babí bay bobos babes babs (Pues ahí hay otros All Stars)

Y ahí estaba Big Daddy

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Clarke- ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Drake- Es solo Big Daddy… una vez que te acostumbras no es tan raro

Sir Dan- Bara be bebas be bo boy bel ball besbar bas babebabob (Para que veas que no soy el All Star más aterrador)

Little Sister- ¡Mira Mr B! Spike me regalo esto

Ahí estaba Little Sister con una red Capturamonos

Drake- Es perfecto, oye niña ¿Dónde están Spike y PaRappa?

Little Sister- Están jugando por allá

Drake- Llévanos con ellos, es hora de que Clarke conozca a los más jóvenes del grupo

Y los 3 comenzaron a seguir a la Little Sister, por el jardín, entonces vieron a Spike y PaRappa junto a PJ Berry

Spike- Vamos PJ, busquemos al mono para capturarlo

PJ- No, me da flojera

PaRappa- No te culpes Spike, PJ siempre ha sido así

Spike- No es muy activo que digamos

Drake- Hola muchachos

Spike- Hola señor Drake ¿Qué ocurre?

Drake- Bueno, mi amigo Clarke quiere conocer a todos los All Stars

Clarke- Hola

PJ- Creo que era uno de los DLC All Stars

Spike- Genial, es otro de los nuevos compañeros

PaRappa- Con esa armadura seguro que es otro futurista ¿Nos prestas tus armas?

Clarke- Soy un Ingeniero, no tengo tantas armas como los otros

Spike- Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué usa mascara en primer lugar?

PaRappa- Es cierto ¿Por qué no se la quita?

Clarke- Fue un gusto conocerlos, pero estoy muy ocupado, nos vemos

Y Clarke se fue, seguido de Daniel y Drake

Spike- Que mal, no pudimos quitarle su mascara

PaRappa- Tampoco pudimos con la del Coronel o la de Sweet Tooth

Little Sister- Mr B tampoco se quita su mascará

PJ- A algunos personajes no se les puede ver la cara

Mientras que los 3 All Stars siguieron su camino y encontraron a Heihachi entrenando con Dante

Heihachi- ¡Muy bien debilucho! ¡Quiero unas 20 lagartijas más!

Dante- ¿Cómo fue que acabe haciendo esto?

Drake- Bueno Clarke, ellos son Heihachi y Dante

Clarke- ¿Qué están haciendo?

Sir Dan- Bobesbabenbe, bo bibebo babebo (Honestamente, no quiero saberlo)

Heihachi- Solo ocurre lo de siempre, este idiota hizo enojar al Coronel y ahora yo me tengo que encargar de disciplinarlo

Drake- Un consejo para el futuro Clarke, no hagas enojar al Coronel Radec

Clarke- Lo tendré en cuenta

Dante- Olvida a Mundus, ese Radec es un verdadero demonio

Heihachi- Como sea, ahora que los veo bien, creó que les vendría bien un entrenamiento al estilo Mishima, después de todo uno de ustedes está en los huesos

Drake- ¡Estamos muy ocupados! ¡Nos vamos!

Clarke- ¡Adiós!

Sir Dan- ¡Bis bubebos ba bibeben bubibenbe babio! (¡Mis huesos ya tienen suficiente calcio!)

Dante- ¡No me dejen aquí con él!

Y los 3 All Stars salieron corriendo, entonces chocaron con alguien

Clarke- Lo siento

Drake- ¡El coronel!

Ahí estaban el Coronel Radec y Raiden

Radec- ¿Qué ocurre soldados? ¿Por qué corren así?

Sir Dan- ¡Bo bos basbibe bon beibabi! (¡No nos castigué con Heihachi!)

Radec- ¿Qué?

Drake- No le haga caso Coronel, solo le estábamos mostrando al nuevo como son los demás All Stars

Radec- Esa es una buena idea soldado, cuando llegué el momento de luchar con Polygonman necesitáremos todo el trabajo en equipo que podamos conseguir

Raiden- Me parece bien, yo iré a ayudarlos

Drake- ¿Enserio Raiden? ¡Genial!

Raiden- Para algo están los amigos

Radec- Buena suerte soldados, creó que las habilidades de Clarke nos pueden resultar muy útiles en el futuro

Y así continuaron con su camino, esta vez guiados por Raiden

Raiden- Creó que había algunos All Stars jugando cartas por aquí

Sir Dan- Babí besban (Ahí están)

Y se pudo ver a Cole, Graves, Jak y Daxter jugando a las cartas

Cole- Hola amigos ¿Se unen?

Daxter- Voy ganando

Drake- No, ahora solo le estoy enseñando a Clarke como son los demás All Stars

Graves- Te comprendo, yo también soy un DLC

Clarke- Gracias amigos

Jak- No te preocupes, si necesitas algo puedes pedírnoslo

Daxter- Ahora que lo pienso, podrías hacerte buen amigo de Graves

Clarke- ¿De Graves?

Jak- Claro, los 2 son DLC

Cole- Sin mencionar que cuando Polygonman les había lavado el cerebro parecían llevarse bien

Graves- ¿Tan bien nos llevábamos?

Cole- Claro, cuando me secuestraron para crear mi Polygon, no paraban de hablar de videojuegos Shooter

Clarke- Genial, me gustan los juegos Shooter

Graves- Na, yo prefiero los de naves

Daxter- Definitivamente ya no son los DLC de Polygonman

Y así, Clarke, Drake, Raiden y Daniel continuaron su camino

Raiden- Si te vas a quedar en el castillo, debes conocer a la dueña del lugar

Drake- Creó que Fat Princess está en la habitación principal

Clarke- Nunca había conocido una princesa

Drake- Es agradable una vez que la conoces

Entonces abrieron la habitación principal y encontraron a Fat Princess con un grupo de aldeanos, regañando a Evil Cole

Drake- ¿Ahora qué hizo?

Evil Cole- No es lo que parece

Fat Princess- El bellaco casi quema a uno de mis pollos

Evil Cole- Solo quería comer pollo asado

Raiden- Vamos Evil ¿Enserio atacar un pollo gigante fue tu mejor idea?

Evil Cole- Pues no fue una buena idea, ese pollo no me dio tiempo ni de preparar una bola de fuego, me comenzó a corretear y picotear por el jardín ¡Casi no salgo vivo!

Fat Princess- Lo siento bellaco, pero mi pobre pollito es la victima

Evil Cole- ¡La victima casi me mata!

Drake- Bueno, en teoría tú comenzaste

Sir Dan- Ba besbiba bonbra bel bobo (La bestia contra el pollo)

Evil Cole- Ni una palabra de esto a nadie

Raiden- Bueno Clarke… esos son Fats y Evil

Clarke- Será difícil acostumbrarme a este lugar

Y así, salieron del salón del trono y caminaron por los pasillos

Raiden- Además de la princesa, también tenemos a más mujeres entre los All Stars

Drake- Claro, como Nariko, debe estar en su cuarto

Y el grupo abrió la puerta de Nariko y la encontró charlando junto a Kat, Dusty y Atenea

Atenea- Bienvenidos All Stars

Nariko- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Drake- Solo veníamos a charlar un poco

Kat- No trajeron al pervertido ¿Verdad?

Raiden- No, Dante se quedó afuera

Kat- Bien ¿De qué quieren charlar?

Sir Dan- Bo benbo bubas bisbobibas be bombab (Yo tengo muchas historias que contar)

Kat- ¿Qué dijo?

Drake- Ni idea, la cosa es que trajimos a Clarke para que conozca a todos los All Stars

Nariko- Ya veo

Kat- Lo comprendo, yo también soy una DLC

Nariko- ¿Pero cómo lo conoceremos mejor?

Atenea- Podríamos dejar que nos cuente algunas historias de su mundo

Kat- ¡Sí! ¡Buena idea!

Sir Dan- Bo bebiba bombab (Yo quería contar)

Raiden- Bueno, cuéntanos tu historia amigo

Clarke- Bueno, todo comenzó en el USG Ishimura…

Y así, después de que Clarke traume a Kat y Daniel con sus historias, el grupo continuó su camino

Raiden- Creó que ya los hemos visto a todos

Drake- No, aún queda el Trio Poderoso

Clarke- ¿El Trio Poderoso?

Drake- Si, son 3 locos, pero son buenos sujetos

Raiden- Creó que han viajado por casi todos nuestros mundos

Sir Dan- Brabibas ba bebos be bibebasbe bel bababo bebebab be bobybobab (Gracias a ellos te liberaste del lavado mental de Polygonman)

Clarke- Parecen sujetos interesantes

Drake- Mira, ahí vienen

Y ahí venía el Trio Poderoso, Kratos, Toro y Sackboy

Kratos- Te lo digo Toro, deberíamos aproximarnos a los DLC

Toro- ¿Por qué están solos y no conocen a nadie?

Kratos- No, porque son los protagonistas de este capítulo y si nos acercamos a ellos apareceremos más

Toro- ¡Ya deja de romper la cuarta pared nya!

Sackboy- Mmmmmm mmmmmm mm mmm (Extraño protagonizar un fic)

Kratos- No sé qué dijiste, pero estoy de acuerdo

Toro- ¡Ya les dije que protagonizaremos algún otro capítulo!

Drake- ¡Hola amigos!

Kratos- Es Drake

Toro- Y viene con el DLC nya

Sackboy- Mmmm

Raiden- Si, estamos presentándole a Clarke a todos los All Stars para que sepa que puede confiar en nosotros

Kratos- ¿Somos de confianza?

Drake- Dentro de lo que cabe

Toro- Dejen de confundirlo, yo soy Toro nya

Clarke- Mucho gusto, es la primera vez que conozco un gato parlante

Toro- No te preocupes, algún día me convertiré en humano

Sackboy- Mm mm mmmm

Toro- Este de aquí es Sackboy

Clarke- Debo agradecerte amiguito, según lo que me dijeron fue gracias a ti que Polygonman nos liberó

Kratos- Yo también ayude

Sackboy- Mm mmmm mmmm mm mmmmm

Clarke- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Solo está alardeando de lo genial que es

Sackboy- ¡Mm mm mmmm!

Kratos- Como sea, bienvenido al grupo compañero

Clarke- Gracias

Raiden- Como vez, este es el Trio Poderoso, además de que poseen grandes poderes

Clarke- ¿Enserio?

Kratos- Yo soy el dios de la guerra

Toro- Yo tengo 3 formas distintas

Sackboy- Mm mmmm mmmm mm mmm mmm

Todos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Dice que puede crear lo que sea

Clarke- ¿Enserio? ¡Ese es un poder muy útil! ¿Cómo es que lo haces?

Sackboy- Mmmm mm mm mmmmm mm mmmmmm, mm mmmmm mmmmm mmmmm mm mm mmmmmm

Toro- Dice que solo necesita creatividad, porque sus poderes están ligados a su imaginación

Clarke- Ya veo, no me gustaría tener ese poder

Kratos- ¿Por qué?

Clarke- Mi imaginación esta un tanto perturbada y llena de recuerdos torcidos, no me quiero imaginar lo que crearía si tuviera ese poder

Kratos- No te preocupes, ningún All Star esta cuerdo

Clarke- Lo acabo de notar

Toro- Bueno compañero, nos vemos luego, si necesitas algo solo ven a buscarnos

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm mmmm mmm mmmmm

Kratos- ¡Nos vemos!

Y el Trio Poderoso se fue de ahí

Clarke- Me cayeron bien

Raiden- Bueno, ya que conociste a todos los All Stars, yo me tengo que ir, quede de jugar a las cartas con Dante

Clarke- De acuerdo, gracias por todo

Y Raiden se fue

Sir Dan- ¿By be bal be babebió bel bubo? (¿Y qué tal te pareció el grupo?)

Clarke- Son algo raros, pero creo que me agradan

Drake- Te lo dije Clarke, siempre puedes confiar en nosotros, no hay ningún All Star en quien no puedas confiar

Sir Dan- Bebo bobabiba bo bebos bibibabo ba bun bab bebabs (Pero todavía no hemos visitado a un All Star)

-¡Hola niños y niñas! ¿Quieren jugar un poco?

Los 3 All Stars se voltearon y vieron a Sweet Tooth

Sweet Tooth- ¡Wajajajajajaja!

Drake- ¡El payaso! ¡Es el payaso!

Clarke- Tengo malos recuerdos con él

Drake- ¡Ese es un All Star peligroso! ¡Corre por tu vida!

Clarke- ¡Da más miedo que los Necromorfos!

Y ambos salieron corriendo

Sir Dan- Bobarbes (Cobardes)

Entonces Sweet Tooth comenzó a reírse como maniaco

Sir Dan- Baboba be bo bibenbo… ¡Bi ba bibebo! (Ahora que lo pienso… ¡Si da miedo!)

Y Sir Daniel salió corriendo con los otros 2

Sweet Tooth- ¡Wajajajajajajajaja! ¡Esto será divertido!

Y Sweet Tooth fue a perseguirlos, Clarke ya se había integrado a los All Stars

Más tarde aquel día, en la cima del castillo, el dios griego Zeus se encontraba observando como los demás All Stars entrenaban con el Coronel Radec, entonces Atenea se le acerco

Atenea- Zeus…

Zeus- Míralos Atenea, estos pobres mortales creen que pueden detener al poderoso Zeus jojojojojojojojojo… ¿Desde cuándo me rio así?

Atenea- Vamos Zeus, deberías ir con ellos

Zeus- ¿Por qué razón? Yo puedo vencer a ese Polygonman cualquier día de la semana

Atenea- Pero Zeus, Polygonman es un ser extraño y misterioso

Zeus- ¿Y eso qué? Yo soy un dios, soy invencible

Atenea- Aun así, deberías intentar llevarte bien con los héroes de otro mundo

Zeus- Soy su superior, ellos deberían rendirme tributo

Atenea- Vamos Zeus, el Torneo de All Stars no es ningún chiste

Zeus- Eso no me importa, ninguna de esas sabandijas es digna de siquiera dirigirme la palabra

Entonces llegó Sir Daniel Fortesque

Sir Dan- ¡Babubos bombabebo banbibubo! Bebiba babeb bi bibebes benbebab bon bobobos (¡Saludos compañero antiguo! Quería saber si quieres entrenar con nosotros)

Zeus- ¡Una escoria mortal!

Y Zeus electrocuto a Sir Daniel

Sir Dan- Bun binbe "bo" bubibeba basbabo (Un simple "no" hubiera bastado)

Atenea- Zeus, deja de electrocutar a los héroes de otra dimensión

Zeus- Te lo digo Atenea, esta fue la última ofensa que les aguantaré a los mortales

Atenea- Zeus ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Zeus- Lo mismo que hago todas las noches, Atenea

Atenea- ¿Tratar de conquistar el mundo?

Zeus- ¡Tratar de conquistar Titania jojojojojojojojojojojojo!

Y Zeus salió volando, dejando tostado a Sir Daniel

Atenea- Creo que me caía mejor cuando Polygonman le lavo el cerebro

Mientras que los All Stars estaban entrenando de lo más tranquilos… cuando llegó un Zeus gigante e intentó aplastarlos

Radec- ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?!

Zeus- ¡Arrodíllense mortales!

Kratos- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Zeus no aguantaría mucho tiempo sin atacarnos!

Toro- Kratos, no debes dejar que tus problemas de rebeldía no te dejen llevarte bien con tu padre

Kratos- ¡No soy rebelde! ¡Zeus intentó matarme!

Sackboy- Mm mmm mmmm

Daxter- Típico de los adolescentes rebeldes, desobedecen a sus padres y creen que nadie los entiende

Kratos- ¡No es eso! Es solo que… ¡Ay nadie me entiende!

Ratchet- Perdón por interrumpirlos, pero… ¡Nos están atacando!

Toro- Ah enserio

Radec- ¡Muy bien All Stars! ¡Debemos trabajar juntos para detenerlo!

Evil Cole- ¡Sí! ¡Le demostraré que yo soy el único malo entre los All Stars!

Heihachi- Ese idiota

Kat- ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?

Nariko- No te preocupes, esto pasa todo el tiempo

Kat- ¿Enserio?

Sly- El otro día nos atacaron con un ejército de dioses griegos

Zeus- ¡Ya basta, mortales! ¡Eh aguantado mucho!

Y Zeus comenzó a arrojar sus rayos contra todos los All Stars

Cole- Ja, sigue todo lo que quieras, tus rayos no me hacen nada

Todos- ¡Pero a nosotros sí!

Dante- Mira, ya le dio un cortocircuito al espadita

Ahí estaba Raiden con un cortocircuito

Drake- ¿Alguien tiene un plan?

Clank- Creó que sé cómo ganar algo de tiempo

Zeus- ¡Nada de lo que hagan me detendrá!

Clank- Ahora Ratchet

Ratchet- ¡Ahí va!

Ratchet arrojó un Molatron, causando que Zeus comience a bailar al ritmo de la música

Zeus- ¡¿Qué clase de encantamiento es este?!

Kat- Mira Dusty, el viejito se puso a bailar

Kratos- Por el Olimpus, nunca creí que vería esto

PaRappa- Pues sus pasos no son nada malos

Sackboy- Mmmm

Y Sackboy creó una cámara y comenzó a grabar para subirlo a You Tube

Zeus- ¡Esto es humillante!

Ratchet- Amigos, les recuerdo que el efecto del Molatron es temporal, así que deberíamos aprovechar para hacer algo… ¡O nos va matar cuando se acabe el efecto!

Radec- Es cierto, necesitamos un plan

Graves- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Toro- No lo sé, cuando los DLC eran malvados, no podíamos vencer a Zeus

Dante- ¿Qué más vamos a hacer? ¡A disparar!

Y todos los distintos All Stars comenzaron a lanzar sus ataques, mientras que Zeus dejó de bailar

Zeus- ¡Al fin se acabó! ¡Me las pagarán!

Zeus arrojaba rayos por todas partes y los All Stars apenas lo esquivaban

Kat- No se preocupen, los cubriré con mis poderes

Kat intentó usar su poder sobre la gravedad para que los rayos se queden flotando y no dañen a sus amigos

Dante- ¡Bien hecho chica gato!

Toro- ¿Eso es científicamente posible?

Clarke- No lo sé, pero ahora me toca

Clarke usó su kinesis para levantar los rayos y arrojarlos de vuelta contra Zeus

Zeus- ¡Soy a prueba de electricidad!

Zeus se acercaba a los All Stars, quienes estaban poniéndose en guardia, pero entonces Emmet Graves hizo que unas torretas caigan del cielo y detengan el avance de Zeus

Spike- Sigo sin entender como hace eso

Graves- Tecnología

Zeus- ¡Nunca me detendrán! ¡Yo soy Zeus y ustedes solo son unos insectos! ¡Jojojojojojojo!

Toro- Oh no

Kratos- Zeus acaba de insultarnos ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Como lo habían insultado, Sackboy entró en estado de enfado, entonces creó una nave espacial gigante, que cayó con fuerza contra un sorprendido Zeus, quien regreso a su tamaño normal

Ratchet- Bueno, problema resuelto

Kat- ¡Eres increíble!

Graves- ¿Tuviste esa clase de poder desde el principio?

Clarke- ¿Por qué recién lo usas ahora?

Sackboy- Mm mmm mmm mmmm

Toro- Normalmente lo hace cuando se enoja o lo insultan nya

Kratos- Recuerden, nunca deben insultar a un Sackperson

PaRappa- ¡Lección aprendida, maestro Kratos!

Kat- Muy bien aprendida

Entonces Zeus se estaba levantando adolorido

Zeus- ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! Voy a…

Pero Radec le arrojó una granada

Radec- Ya es suficiente, ya te divertiste demasiado, si tienes tiempo para invadir el mundo, tienes tiempo para entrenar

Zeus- ¡Pero soy un dios y…

Radec- ¡Y te vas a poner a entrenar ahora!

Zeus- Ya no hay respeto

Kratos- Zeus ya no impone tanto como antes

Y así, Zeus se puso a entrenar con los demás, mientras que Atenea los observaba

Atenea- Bueno Zeus… no todos pueden adaptarse a los All Stars jeje

Tal y como decía Atenea, no cualquiera puede adaptarse a una vida con All Stars, sin embargo los DLC lo intentaron bastante duro, y acabaron haciéndose valiosos aliados del grupo, aunque esa es una Crónica para contar otro día

* * *

Fin

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el capítulo de hoy, esperó que les haya gustado, cronológicamente este capítulo estaría situado justo después de los DLC se unan en el capítulo 24 de La Leyenda de los All Stars, titulado "La Incorporación de los DLC, una Noche Antes de la Tormenta"

Y más o menos así será este fic, serán capítulos basados en algunos acontecimientos del fic original que no se explican muy bien, o en los que no pude profundizar, además de algunas aventuras nuevas de los All Stars, así que cada capítulo será una aventura auto conclusiva, de hecho siento que este capítulo hacía falta, pues en el fic original no hay tanta interacción con los DLC tras que recuperen sus personalidades (En parte porque estábamos a un par de capítulos de acabar el fic xD)

Así que ya saben, si extrañaban las aventuras de Kratos, Toro, Sackboy y los demás All Star, pues han regresado, quizá no en una secuela, pero si un fic bastaste entretenido, así que si tienen alguna sugerencia o hubo algún evento del fic original en el que crean que no eh profundizado tanto, solo díganlo y puede que saque algún capítulo de Crónicas de los All Stars

En fin, sin más que decir, me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo


	2. Especial de Navidad

Crónicas de los All Stars

Crónica 2- Una Navidad con los All Stars

Cuenta la Leyenda que existen 20 seres distribuidos en diferentes universos, con poderes superiores a los demás de sus universos. Que cada cierto tiempo deberán enfrentarse en un torneo para salvar sus mundos. Polygonman hizo que esta leyenda vuelva a cumplirse y Kratos, Sackboy y Toro se dieron cuenta de que son Playstation All Stars, empezando una extraña pero divertida aventura…

Kratos- ¿Podemos saltarnos la introducción? Ya todos saben lo que pasó

Sackboy- Mm mmmm mmmmm mm mmm mmmmmm (Ya estoy aburrido de las introducciones)

Toro- ¡Dejen de interrumpir! ¡Podría haber alguien que no se haya leído el fic original!

Kratos- Pero de todos modos no van a entender nada con una simple introducción, que entiendan lo que puedan

Toro- ¡Deja de decir eso nya! ¿Qué esperas que hagan nuestros nuevos lectores?

Sackboy- Mm mmm mm mmmmm mm mmmmm mm mmmmmm (Que solo se concentren en saborear el capítulo)

Toro- Ustedes 2 no tienen caso

Kratos- Tu solo despreocúpate amigo, mejor dime de que trata el capítulo de hoy

Toro- Pues es obvio Kratos ¡Estamos en navidad!

Sackboy- Mmmmm mm mmmmm (Adoro la navidad)

Kratos- ¿Navidad? Ya recuerdo, esa fiesta sí que fue divertida, según me acuerdo mi primera navidad la pasé junto a los All Stars en el Castillo de Fat Princess

Sackboy- Mmmmmm mmmmm mmmmm, mmm mmmmm mmmmmmm mmmm mmmmm mm mmmmm mm mmmmmmm (Recuerdo aquella fiesta, fue mientras entrenábamos para entrar al mundo de Polygonman)

Toro- Fue divertido, aunque casi nos quedamos sin fiesta

Kratos- Si, quien se hubiera imaginado lo que ocurrió aquel día

Sackboy- Mmmmmm mmmmm mm mmmmm

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Dice que contemos lo que pasó ese día

Kratos- Según recuerdo, la historia comienza más o menos así:

Estaba amaneciendo en el castillo de Fat Princess, todavía era muy temprano por la mañana, los pollos gigantes comenzaron a cantar, algunos Aldeanos se estaban levantando, sin embargo, ese no era el caso de los Playstation All Stars, quienes seguían durmiendo tranquilamente… claro, había excepciones a la regla

-¡Genial! ¡Ya es de día! ¡Despierten!

Kat, Dusty, Little Sister, Sackboy, Spike, PaRappa y Toro corrían por todo el castillo haciendo escándalo, entonces entraron al cuarto de Kratos, el Fantasma de Esparta, que se encontraba completamente dormido, mientras roncaba

PaRappa- Miren, es el maestro Kratos

Little Sister- Mientras esta dormidito, parece un lindo Splicer

Spike- Eso depende ¿Los Splicer roncan tan feo?

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm mmmm mmmmm mmmmm

Toro- Mejor vamos a despertarlos de una vez

Sackboy- Mm

Entonces Kat se acercó a Kratos y le gritó en la oreja

Kat- ¡Vamos Kratos! ¡Tienes que despertarte!

Y Kratos se levantó de golpe, cayéndose de la cama

Kratos- ¡Zeus! ¡Es trampa enviar al coloso de Rodas!

Spike- ¿El coloso de qué?

Kratos- ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

Todos- ¡Feliz Noche Buena!

Kratos- ¿Noche qué? Pero si es de mañana ¿Por qué me despertaron?

-A nosotros nos hicieron lo mismo

Ahí entraban adormilados en la puerta, Cole, Raiden, Dante y Drake

Kratos- Yo no entiendo

Toro- Hoy se celebra Noche Buena, Kratos

PaRappa- Así es maestro, un día antes de Navidad

Kratos- ¿Navidad?

Kat- Vamos ¿No sabes lo que es Navidad?

Spike- Hay que tomar en cuenta que Kratos viene de un mundo muy antiguo

Sackboy- Mm mmmm, mm mmmmmm mm mm mmmm mm mmm mm mmmmm

Toro- Déjame explicarte amigo, Navidad es una de las fiestas más importantes que existen

Kratos- ¿Una fiesta importante?

Cole- Por supuesto, Navidad es el cumpleaños de la fe

Spike- Así es, un día de paz, donde puedes compartir con tu familia y amigos

Kat- Es la mejor fiesta de todas

Cole- Un día donde hasta el más desdichado puede ser feliz

PaRappa- Un día donde solo importa compartir con los demás

Spike- Y lo pasaremos todos juntos como una familia

Tras escuchar la explicación de sus compañeros, Kratos se estaba emocionando bastante

Kratos- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eso es increíble!

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmm

Toro- Así que esta será tu primera navidad

Kratos- ¡Vamos a festejarla!

Kat- Vamos a despertar a los demás, Sister y yo hicimos el desayuno

Todos- ¡Bien!

Y así, con una gran parte de los All Stars despiertos, todos se reunieron en la mesa listos para desayunar, aunque…

Raiden- Oye Kat… ¿Quién dices que hizo el desayuno?

Kat- Esta parte la hizo Little Sister, mi parte está en la cocina

Little Sister- Cocine bien para todos ustedes, tal y como me enseño Fat Princess

Fat Princess- A mí no me vean

Frente a los All Stars estaban platillos llenos de una extraña masa verdosa que aún seguía moviéndose

Drake- Se está moviendo…

Clarke- ¿Seguros que no es un Necromorfo?

Sly- Pues no lo sé, al mío le acaba de salir un ojo

Todos los All Stars veían la comida de Little Sister con una mueca de asco

Kratos- Bueno, a comer

Toro- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Enserio piensas comer eso?!

Kratos- En Ancient Grecia comíamos hasta ratas…

Daxter- Pues no se ustedes, yo no me pienso comer eso

Ratchet- Si, esto ni siquiera es comestible

PaRappa- Prefiero comer fideo

Dante- La comida parece un demonio

Sir Dan- Bebos bal be bo benbo benbuba (Menos mal que no tengo lengua)

Little Sister- Pero… yo hice esa comida con mucho cariño…

Toro- ¡La vamos a comer!

Evil Cole- Es cierto, solo bromeábamos, se ve deliciosa

Jak- Te abre el apetito

Sackboy- Mm mm mm mmmm mmmmm mmmmm mmmmm mm mmmmmm

Little Sister- ¡Qué bien! ¡Les gusto mi comidita!

Todos los All Stars se veían, preguntándose quién sería el valiente que dé el primer bocado, por lo que Kratos fue el primero en agarrar la comida y metérsela a la boca, todos lo miraban curiosos, entonces Kratos dijo…

Kratos- ¡Delicioso! ¡Has mejorado bastante desde la última vez, Sister!

Little Sister- Gracias Mr Kratos

Nariko- ¿Enserio esta tan bueno, Kratos?

Toro- No se confíen, el paladar de Kratos no es una fuente muy confiable

Sackboy- Mmmmmm

Spike- Y yo que pensé que era malo no comerme mis verduras

Kat- Vamos chicos, no exageremos ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

La chica gato tomo una cucharilla del alimento y se la metió a la boca, entonces su cara se cambió al color verde

Kat- Me retracto, esto es más que malo

A los All Stars no les quedo de otra que comer la comida de Sister, aunque cada cual a su estilo, Heihachi sacó un platillo de Ramen y lo mesclo con el alimento en un intento de mejorar el sabor, Evil Cole le prendió fuego para que ya no se moviera, Sweet Tooth le metió un helado, Spike metió su comida en su red de captura, para transportarla con el Profesor, Zeus la desintegró de un rayo, Sly uso sus dotes de ladrón para esconder la comida sin que nadie se dé cuenta, Big Daddy se preguntaba como rayos comer con la máscara puesta, mientras que Sackboy creó un gran tarro de ají y comenzó a derramarlo sobre la comida

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmm mmmmm mm mmmm mm mmmmm (Todo sabe mejor con algo de picante)

Toro- Sackboy, le estás poniendo demasiado picante

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmm, mm mmmmm mm mmmmmmm mmmmm mm mmmm mmm (Mira Toro, la comida se retuerce mientras le pongo ají)

Toro- Olvídalo nya

Kat- Bueno, ahora que ya comieron la comida de Little Sister, llegó la hora de probar la comida que preparé

Todos- ¡Sí!

Dante- Dinos chica gato ¿Qué preparaste?

Kat- Cocine tostadas a la francesa

Kat venia junto a Dusty y un montón de platos con tostadas flotando gracias a la gravedad

Todos- ¡Bien! ¡Comida de verdad!

Kat- También traje leche

Toro- Necesitamos la leche urgentemente, a Sack se le está quemando la boca nya

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmm mmm mmm mmmmmm mmm mmmmmm! (¡Creo que la comida era inflamable!)

Toro- Te dije que no exageres con el picante

Kratos- Nada como un buen vaso de leche, después de todo, lo que la juventud necesita es calcio

Sir Dan- Babobo bel balbibo (Adoro el calcio)

PaRappa- Es usted muy sabio, maestro Kratos

Cole- ¿También tomaban leche en la antigua Grecia?

Kratos- Claro que sí, todas las mañanas tenía que ir a enfrentar minotauros por ella

Zeus- Comida de mortales…

Y así, los All Stars continuaron con su desayuno, para su suerte Kat si sabía cocinar

Kat- Y cuando acabemos de comer, prepararemos todos los arreglos para navidad

Kratos- Esto es genial, esta será mi primera navidad

Nariko- La mía también

Sweet Tooth- A mí me gusta el Halloween

Drake- ¡El payaso!

Heihachi- Idiota

Graves- Una fiesta de navidad con los All Stars, suena interesante

Fat Princess- Mi castillo está a su servicio para que lo decoren como quieran

Raiden- Oigan ¿Dónde está el Coronel Radec?

PaRappa- ¿El Coronel?

Kat- Bueno, quisimos ir a despertarlo, pero parecía bastante ocupado en su trabajo

Little Sister- Había un letrero en su cuarto para que no lo molestemos

Spike- Y últimamente estaba de mal humor

Kratos- Bueno, seguro se alegrara cuando vea que todos los arreglos festivos están listos

Toro- Buena idea Kratos, vamos a preparar todo para la navidad

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Y así, los All Stars y sus aliados se pusieron manos a la obra

Toro- Bueno Sack, manos a la obra

Sackboy- Mmm mmm

Entonces Sackboy abrió su Pop It, creando una caja llena de adornos navideños

Kat- Ya sabes que hacer Graves

Graves- A la orden

Entonces una luz verde comenzó a alumbrar desde el cielo, por lo que cayó un tanque de suministro que casi aplasta a Sir Dan, el tanque de suministro se abrió y en su interior había diversos adornos navideños

Graves- Gracias tecnología

Ratchet- Bueno muchachos, vamos de comando

Clank- Ya calcule todos los lugares donde poner los adornos

Todos los All Stars comenzaron a sacar los adornos y desplegarlos por el castillo

Sir Dan- ¿Bo be babo? (¿Yo que hago?)

Sly- Tu y Sweet Tooth vayan por ese rincón

Sir Dan- ¿Bor be? (¿Por qué?)

Sly- Parecen más de Halloween que de Navidad

PaRappa- ¡Maestro Kratos! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

Kratos- ¿Qué sucede?

PaRappa- Zeus no se quiere disfrazar de Santa Claus

Cole- Es una pena, se parece demasiado

Zeus- ¡Atrás mortales! ¡El gran Zeus no usará ningún atuendo!

Kratos- Vamos Zeus, has algo bien para variar

Zeus- ¡No lo hare!

Evil Cole- Si no lo haces por tu hijo, al menos hazlo por tu nuera

Kratos- ¡Que Nariko no es su nuera!

Evil Cole- Caíste, yo no mencione a Nariko

Kratos-…

Zeus- ¡Genial! ¡Tengo nuera!

Kratos- ¡No la tienes!

Kat- Oiga señor Zeus ¿No tiene frio?

Zeus- Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas…

Kat- Toma este abrigo rojo

Zeus- Gracias mortal…

Toro- Y toma esta almohada para que no te haga frió en el estomago

Zeus- Para que…

Kat- Y este gorrito rojo para su cabeza

Zeus- ¡No soy tan tonto! ¡No me van a engañar!

Zeus se transformó en electricidad y se teletransportó a Atenea sepa donde

Kat- Se fue…

Sackboy- Mmmm, mmmm mm mm mmm mm mmmmm, mm mmm mmmm (Vaya, para ser el rey del Olimpus, es muy tímido)

Heihachi- Es un idiota

PaRappa- Oigan ¿Y qué vamos a hacer sobre los regalos?

Spike- Yo creo que debería ser Jak quien se ocupe de los regalos

Jak- ¿Yo?

PaRappa- ¡Claro! Sería perfecto

Jak- ¿Por qué?

Spike- Con esas orejas, te pareces a uno de los duendes de Santa Claus

Antes de que Jak pueda decir otra cosa, Sackboy usó su Pop It y cambió el atuendo usual de Jak por un traje de duende

Daxter- Te ves genial colega

Jak- No queda de otra

Cole- Yo te ayudo con los regalos

Drake- Vamos amigos, tenemos que adornar el castillo

Little Sister- Yo adorne a Mr B

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Y ahí estaba Big Daddy lleno de adornos navideños por todo su cuerpo

Kratos- Así que eso es lo que llaman espíritu navideño

Fat Princess- Muchachos, mis aldeanos volvieron con el árbol que pidieron

Había unos cuantos aldeanos intentando meter un árbol gigante por la puerta

Kratos- Por el Olimpus ¿Para qué necesitamos un árbol?

Kat- Déjame explicártelo Kratos, adornar el árbol navideño es de las cosas más divertidas de la navidad

Toro- Se llena el árbol de adornos y se le pone una estrella encima

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmmmm mmmmmm mmmm mm mmmmm

Kratos- Eso es genial

Entonces el espartano rompió la pared haciendo suficiente espacio para que el árbol pasé, luego agarró el árbol con sus propias manos y lo puso en el centro del castillo

Ratchet- Kratos siempre es… enérgico

Toro- Nunca cambia nya

Sackboy- Mm mm mmmmmm mmmmm (Es el espíritu navideño)

Kat- Vamos amigos, hay que decorar el árbol

Dante- Aquí esta gatita

Dante cargaba una caja con las esferas del árbol

Kat- Bien hecho pervertido

Kratos- Genial, fruta

Toro- ¡Kratos! ¡Eso no es fruta!

Kratos- Esta duro y no sabe muy bien

Después de explicarle a Kratos, todos comenzaron a adornar el árbol, hasta que finalmente solo quedaba ponerle una estrella

Dante- ¿Y de dónde vamos a sacar una estrella?

Toro- Yo me ocupo

Entonces Toro usó su súper 2, causando que una gran estrella caiga desde el cielo, rompiendo el techo del castillo y causando una gran explosión

Sackboy- Mmmmm mm mmmmmm mmmmmm mm mmmm mmm (Mejor me hubieras pedido que creara una)

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡¿A qué viene este escándalo?!

Toro- Es el Coronel Radec

Clarke- Llega justo a tiempo coronel, estamos decorando el castillo para la Navidad

Kat- ¡Sí! ¡Hoy es Noche Buena!

Radec- ¿Navidad? ¿Noche buena? ¡¿Qué rayos se supone que hacen, soldados?!

Nariko- Solo nos preparábamos para festejar la Navidad

Spike- Si, es mi fiesta favorita

Radec- ¡¿Cómo pueden perder el tiempo con festejos estúpidos?! ¡No deben tomárselo todo a juego!

Graves- Pero Coronel

Radec- ¡Nada de peros! ¡Estamos en una guerra! ¡Mientras ustedes pierden el tiempo, Polygonman prepara algún plan para acabar con nosotros!

Raiden- Vamos Coronel ¿No cree que está exagerando?

Radec- ¡Nada de eso, soldado! ¡Los Polygon deben estar entrenando duramente y ustedes pierden el tiempo!

Cole- Coronel, es Navidad

Radec- ¡¿Y eso a quien le importa?! "Navidad" ¡Ya estoy cansado de esa palabra! ¡Odio la navidad!

El Coronel sacó un rifle y comenzó a disparar a todos los adornos de Navidad, luego sacó su lanzallamas y quemo el árbol

Nariko- Coronel…

PaRappa- Los adornos de Navidad

Sackboy- Mmm…

Toro- Recapacite Coronel

Kratos- Es solo un festejo

Radec- ¡Nada de es un festejo! ¡Estamos en la guerra! ¡El destino de varios mundos está en nuestras manos y ustedes pierden el tiempo con la Navidad! ¡Odio la Navidad! ¡Es la peor fiesta!

Todos los All Stars estaban tristes y sorprendidos a la vez

Radec- ¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Váyanse a entrenar!

Y sin decir palabra alguna todos los All Stars salieron bastante tristes y algunos incluso con lagrimas

Tras eso, Radec subió hasta su despacho, para planear su entrenamiento y algunas técnicas para la batalla con Polygonman, aunque tenía algo más en mente

Radec- Navidad… detesto ese día, no puedo creer que a los All Stars les guste, es una tontería

El Coronel decidió olvidar el problema y usó sus habilidades de estratega para redactar diversos planes para cuando Polygonman les habrá un portal a su mundo, estaba tan concentrado que acabó dormido

-Radec… Mael Radec… despierta Radec… ven, despierta… ¡Radec despierta!

Radec- ¡Aaaahhhhhhhhh!

El Coronel se sorprendió tanto por el grito que se cayó de la silla

Radec- ¡Me harté de ti!

El Coronel Radec sacó su rifle y comenzó a disparar a lo que sea que lo había despertado, sin embargo esa extraña sombra logró esquivar el disparo y comenzó a disparar contra Radec quien se cubrió hábilmente, tras varios movimientos rápidos, ambos quedaron cara a cara apuntándose con sus armas, ahí Radec se sorprendió al ver a su atacante

Radec- Imposible… ¡Eres Sev! ¡Mi enemigo mortal!

Efectivamente, quien se encontraba frente a él, era el soldado de la ISA, el eterno enemigo de Mael Radec, el prota de Killzone, Tomas "Sev" Sevchenko, con su armadura de siempre, aunque con la diferencia de que se encontraba pálido y transparente, parecía un ¿Fantasma?

Radec- ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Sev?!... ¿Por qué estás tan pálido?

Sev- Saludos Mael Radec, soy el fantasma de Sev

Radec- ¿Ya te moriste?

Sev- ¡No estoy muerto!

Radec- ¿Entonces?

Sev- Llámalo conveniencia de guión

Radec- ¿A qué te refieres?

Sev- Bueno, solo hago lo que dice este libro

Sev mostró un libro

Radec- ¿Qué clase de libro es ese?

Entonces el fantasmal soldado de ISA comenzó a hojear el libro

Sev- Déjame ver, según esto, hay un viejo amargado que odia la Navidad y la arruina para la gente a su alrededor… ese serias tu

Radec- ¿Me estas llamando viejo?

Sev- Y la noche antes de Navidad, el viejo es visitado por el fantasma de su mejor amigo

Radec- ¿Se supone que tú eres mi mejor amigo?

Sev- Bueno, no tenías muchos amigos

Radec- ¡Oye!

Sev- No es como si quisiera estar en este lugar de todas formas, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, pero el autor me dijo que tenía que venir aquí si quería volver a salir en el fic

Radec- Esto tiene que ser una broma ¿Eres una creación de Sackboy, Sly disfrazado o alguna ilusión creada por los raros poderes de los All Stars?

Sev- ¡Lo único que quiero es acabar con esto lo más rápido posible!

Radec- Como sea ¿Qué quieres?

Sev- ¡Eh venido a advertirte! ¡Tú odio por la Navidad ha llegado demasiado lejos!

Radec- Yo no creó en esas estupideces

Sev- ¡Pues comenzarás a creer! ¡Te lo advierto! ¡Serás visitado por 3 espíritus!

Radec- ¿3 espíritus?

Sev- Si, serás visitado por el espíritu de las Navidades Pasadas, el espíritu de las Navidades Presentes y el de las Navidades Futuras ¡Antes de que amanezca, creerás en la Navidad!

Y Sev desapareció

Radec- Muy bien… es la última vez que como pasteles antes de dormir

El Coronel se hecho en su cama con algo de sueño, pero justo cuando se iba a dormir…

-¡Despierta Radec!

Por el grito, Radec se cayó de su cama

Radec- Esto comienza a ser molesto

Frente a Radec se encontraba Sev con un disfraz de vela con una túnica blanca

Radec- ¡Sev! ¡Volviste!... ¿Qué haces vestido así?

Sev- Te gusta, puedo hacer que brille la parte de arriba

Sev apretó un botón y la vela de su cabeza se encendió

Radec- ¡¿Para qué rayos volviste?!

Sev- Bueno, el espíritu de las Navidades Pasadas estaba ocupado y como no teníamos presupuesto para contratar otro, pues… vine yo

Radec- ¡¿Qué rayos comí antes de dormir?!

Sev- Podríamos hablar de tu dieta… o podríamos hacer lo que dice el libro

Radec- ¿De dónde rayos sacaste ese libro?

El soldado de ISA continuó hojeando el libro

Sev- Aquí esta, el espíritu de las Navidades Pasadas llega con el anciano gruñón y usa sus poderes místicos para llevar al viejo a su pasado para ver porque rayos odia la Navidad

Radec-… ¿Aún está en pie lo de charlar de mi dieta?

Sev- ¡Vamos a visitarte en tus Navidades Pasadas!

Antes de que Radec pudiera decir algo, la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, para aparecer en un lugar extraño

Radec- No sé de cual me fume ahora, pero… ¿Dónde estamos?

Sev- Estamos en tus recuerdos, en el planeta Pyrrhus donde vamos a ver al pequeño Helghan que fuiste algún día

Se encontraban en una sala, donde vieron gateando a un pequeño bebé con armadura negra

Radec- Soy yo de bebé

Sev- ¿Ese eres tú?... ¿Así son los Helghan de bebés? Eras… ¿Tierno?... ¡¿Qué rayos te pasó?! ¡¿Cómo te convertiste en el feo alíen amargado que eres ahora?!

Radec- ¡Deja de decir estupideces!

Sev- Bueno, a lo que queremos saber, veamos cuál es tu problema con la Navidad

Radec- Recuerdo aquellas épocas, mi padre era un Coronel y siempre estaba en la guerra, por lo que vivía en un internado

El pequeño bebé Radec gateaba por la sala, cuando llegó la dueña del internado

Dueña- ¡Ay! El pequeño Radec ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bebé Radec- Espero a Santa, me dijeron que en Navidad, Santa visita a todos los niños buenos, yo escribí mi cartita y esperó mi regalo

Dueña- Radec, ya te he dicho mil veces que eso de la Navidad es una tontería, una fiesta de porquería de otro planeta

Bebé Radec- Pero a mí me gusta la Navidad…

Dueña- No digas esas tonterías Radec, nosotros somos Helghan, una raza guerrera, no festejamos por cualquier tontería

Bebé Radec- Pero yo le pedí a Santa que me traiga a mi papá para festejar juntos

Dueña- Eso es imposible Radec, somos una raza guerrera, tu padre fue reclutado para la guerra, en estos momentos debe estar peleando contra esos sujetos de ISA

Bebé Radec- Pero lo extraño…

Dueña- Deja de decir tonterías, mejor vete a dormir, ningún viejo gordo bajará por la chimenea

Y así, la dueña del internado se llevó al pequeño Radec a la fuerza, dejando solos al Radec adulto y a Sev

Sev- Vaya, no tenía idea… ahora me estoy sintiendo un poco mal por el final de Killzone 2

Radec- En aquel entonces no había iniciado mi entrenamiento, no era un guerrero, todavía era inocente y creía en esas tonterías… ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡No quiero seguir viendo estos recuerdos!

Sev- Espera un segundo Radec, aun quiero saber que pasó después de esto

Radec- ¡Deja de husmear en mi memoria!

Sev- Solo hago lo que dice el libro

Justo entonces el escenario cambió mágicamente, ahora se encontraban en unas barracas militares

Sev- ¿Enserio pasabas tus Navidades en este lugar?

Radec- Recuerdo este lugar, estuve aquí mientras era un Helghan en entrenamiento

Entonces vieron caminando a un Mael Radec, ya adolescente, había cambiado bastante, ahora era un soldado y se la pasaba entrenando, ya no tenía la inocencia de cuando era pequeño

Sev- Déjame ver, por más que no te gustaba la Navidad, año tras año te la pasabas escribiendo tu carta a Santa Claus, aun en la adolescencia, y siempre pedías lo mismo, que tu padre pasé la Navidad junto a ti, aunque nunca recibías tu regalo

Radec- Vámonos de aquí…

Sev- Aun no, ya estoy empezando a comprender el problema

El Radec adolescente abrió un buzón de cartas, dispuesto a depositar la suya, como todos los años, pero encontró que había una carta dirigida hacia él

Radec- ¡Vámonos ahora Sevchenko!

El Radec adolescente comenzó a leer la carta, entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar

Sev- ¿Qué tenía escrito esa carta?

Radec- Era mi padre… murió en combate

El Radec adolescente lloraba desconsoladamente, y si el adulto no tuviera mascara, se podría observar que también derramaba lágrimas

Joven Radec- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Lo único que te pedía era reunirme con mi padre! ¡Quería estar con él al menos una vez!... ¡¿Acaso te costaba tanto?!... ¡Se acabó! ¡Voy a olvidar esas estupideces de la Navidad!... ¡Odio la Navidad!

Justo entonces, Radec y Sev aparecieron en el despacho del Helghan, en el Castillo de Fat Princess

Radec- Fue ese día, a partir de ahí decidí olvidarme de la Navidad, me puse a entrenar, para algún día ser un gran Coronel, como lo fue mi padre

Sev- Lo siento, no sabía nada de eso, supongo que nunca me tome el tiempo de conocer a mi enemigo

Radec- Bueno ¿Ahora qué?

Sev- Pues según el libro, ahora me tengo que ir, ya más tarde vendrá a visitarte el espíritu de las Navidades Presentes

Dicho eso, Sev desapareció

Radec- Vaya, creí que ya había olvidado aquel día

Después de pensar sobre lo ocurrido, Radec decidió echarse a dormir

Radec- Fue un sueño extraño, menos mal que ya termino

El Coronel estaba por dormirse cuando…

-¡Despierta Radec!

Por el grito, nuevamente Radec se cayó de su cama

Radec- Esto está dejando de ser divertido

Frente a Radec se encontraba Sev con una túnica verde, una antorcha y un sombrero de fiestas

Radec- Déjame adivinar ¿También eres el espíritu de las Navidades Presentes?

Sev- ¿Qué se le va hacer? Estamos algo escasos de personajes

Radec- Como sea ¿Qué dice tu estúpido libro que hagamos ahora?

Sev- Haber, prepárate, que usaré mis grandes poderes navideños para volverte invisible

Gracias a la magia de la Navidad, tanto Radec como Sev se hicieron invisibles

Radec- Esto no era necesario, soy un Helghan, puedo usar mi armadura para hacerme invisible a voluntad

Sev- Si, pero la historia perdería algo de magia

Radec- Deja de perder el tiempo, quiero acabar con esto lo más pronto posible

Sev- Como quieras, ahora sígueme, vamos a ver cómo pasan la Navidad todos tus amigos All Stars

Radec- ¿Qué? ¿Vamos a ver qué es lo que hacen los soldados?

Antes de que Radec pueda decir otra cosa, Sev y Radec aparecieron en lo que parecía ser la habitación de Jak

Radec- ¿Qué rayos?

Sev- Mira a tu amigo

Ahí se encontraban Jak y Daxter, durmiendo con la cabeza sobre una mesa

Radec- Pero ¿Qué están haciendo, soldados?

Sev- No te molestes, ni siquiera pueden escucharnos

Entonces se abrió la puerta, entrando Ratchet, Clank, Cole, Raiden, Sweet Tooth y Emmet Graves

Cole- Hey amigo, venimos a ayudar

Ratchet- Mira, esos 2 ya se quedaron dormidos

Graves- No es de extrañar, llevan horas envolviendo regalos

Clank- Creó que se tomó lo de los regalos muy enserio

Raiden- No hay tiempo para eso, debemos ayudarlos, aún hay regalos que no están envueltos

Y así, los All Stars comenzaron a envolver regalos

Sweet Tooth- No entiendo porque hacen esto

Ratchet- ¿Qué quieres decir payaso?

Sweet Tooth- Sin importar cuantos regalos envuelvan, el Coronel no nos dejará tener una fiesta Navideña

Cole- Vamos amigo, eso no es cierto, el Coronel solo estaba de mal humor, cuando vea los regalos seguro que cambia de parecer

Sweet Tooth- Te equivocas

Todos los presentes voltearon sorprendidos, por una vez en su vida Sweet Tooth parecía hablar enserio

Sweet Tooth- Esto no es algo pasajero o un enojo por el mal humor, el Coronel… aun cuando siempre usa su máscara, no puede engañarme, pude detectar su mirada, era de odio y tristeza, él en verdad odia la navidad, no hay forma de que nos deje festejar

Ratchet- ¿Qué estás diciendo Tooth? Eso es ridículo

Clank- De hecho tiene cierta lógica

Ratchet- Vamos Clank, el Coronel no es así ¿Verdad Raiden?

Raiden- No lo sé, yo conozco al Coronel, nunca lo había visto comportarse así… creo que esta vez la cosa si va enserio

Ratchet- No puede ser… ¡Nuestra Navidad será un desastre!

Cole- Vamos amigos, no podemos rendirnos, estoy seguro que el Coronel se alegrará con un regalo navideño

Clank- No lo sé, no veo muchas posibilidades

Sweet Tooth- Si seguimos con esto, podríamos tener problemas con el Coronel

Ratchet- Quizá deberíamos cancelar nuestra Navidad después de todo

Graves- Tal vez sea lo mejor

Cole- ¿De qué están hablando? Somos héroes, nos enfrentamos a diario a los más grandes peligros, conductores malvados, monstruos extraterrestres, terroristas, proscritos o dementes ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser darle espíritu navideño a un amigo?

Graves- Tienes razón, no podemos rendirnos

Raiden- Es cierto

Ratchet- Vamos de comando ¡Le daremos un gran regalo al coronel!

Por su parte, Radec y Sev observaban la escena

Radec- Tontos… no puedo creer… que estén haciendo regalos… para mí…

Sev- Como vez, ellos aún tienen esperanza, por más gruñón que seas, eres su amigo

Radec- ¿Por qué hacen esto?

Sev- Bueno, ahora iremos a ver que hacen los niños

Y ambos acabaron transportándose a la habitación principal del castillo, la de Fat Princess, donde Spike, PaRappa y la Little Sister estaban sentados bastante deprimidos

PaRappa- No puedo creer que todo esto haya pasado

Spike- No lo entiendo, a mí me gusta la Navidad ¿Por qué al Coronel no?

Little Sister- Estoy triste

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Little Sister- Ahora no, Mr B, no estoy de humor

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Fat Princess- Lo sé Daddy, yo tampoco los había visto tan deprimidos

PaRappa- Creí que pasar Navidad con los All Stars sería casi tan divertido como con mi familia

Spike- Si, extraño pasar Navidad con mi familia y mi grupo de Monkey Catchers

Entonces se vio a Kat flotando con Dusty

Kat- ¡Vamos muchachos! ¡No tienen que deprimirse!

Little Sister- Pero nos quedamos sin Navidad señorita Kat

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Kat- El coronel solo estaba de mal humor, seguro que mañana le entrará todo el espíritu navideño

Spike- ¿Estas segura de eso?

Kat- Claro que sí, es más, ahora mismo podemos ir a preparar la comida Navideña

Fat Princess- ¡Es cierto! ¡La comida alegra a quien sea!

Entonces entró Nariko junto a Dante

Nariko- Si se trata de comida pueden contar conmigo

Kat- ¡Genial! ¡Vamos a cocinar algo rico para mañana!

Little Sister- ¡Sí!

PaRappa- No lo sé, el Coronel parecía muy enojado

Spike- Si, no creó que funcione, el Coronel nos dejó sin Navidad

Kat- No digan eso, vamos a cambiar su idea sobre la Navidad, el coronel es una muy buena persona, no es un mal sujeto

Dante- Oye gatita ¿Estas de verdad segura que preparar la cena Navideña funcionará?

Kat- Oye pervertido, estoy completamente segura de que funcionará, al 100%, vamos a alegrar al Coronel

Dante- Si estás tan segura de lo que dices, puedes contar con mi ayuda, gatita

Kat- Gracias, pervertido

Nariko- ¡Genial! Vamos a com… digo a cocinar

Fat Princess- Vamos

Little Sister- Quiero preparar mi receta secreta

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

PaRappa- Ellas van a hacer explotar la cocina

Spike- No lo dudes

Radec y Sev veían como sus compañeras iban a la cocina

Sev- Tienes suerte Radec, hay gente que quiere cocinar solamente para verte feliz

Radec- No puedo creerlo, aun después de como los traté, siguen preocupándose por mí

Sev- Son tus amigos idiota ¿Que esperabas?

Radec- Pero…

Sev- Recapacita Radec, esos niños estaban muy ilusionados con la navidad

Radec- Lo sé, pero…

Sev- Olvídalo, mejor vamos a ver a los demás

Al instante, ambos aparecieron en el patio del castillo, donde…

Sly- Bueno compañeros, tenemos una misión que cumplir, los he reunido debido a sus habilidades únicas

Drake- Vamos Sly, ve al grano

Junto al mapache estaban Drake, Evil Cole, Sir Daniel, Heihachi, Clarke y Zeus

Zeus- No tengo tiempo para perder con los mortales, apresúrate

Sly- Como saben, es probable que no tengamos Navidad este año

Clarke- Si, el Coronel parecía en verdad enfadado

Sly- Lo sé, esto es bastante triste, en especial para los niños Spike y PaRappa, o para Kratos y Nariko que nunca habían festejado la Navidad

Evil Cole- ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?

Sly- ¡Vamos a inculcarle espíritu navideño al Coronel Radec!

Clarke- ¿A qué te refieres?

Sly- Muéstrales Murray

Entonces llegó el hipopótamo con un traje de reno arrastrando el Cooper Vooper, que estaba adornado como si fuera un trineo

Murray- Estoy listo, Sly

Sir Dan- Bibebe be ver bu bisbe (Tiene que ser un chiste)

Zeus- No entiendo Mortal ¿Por qué nos reuniste?

Sly- Tengo un trabajo especial para ti, Zeus, algo que solo un dios como tu puede hacer

Zeus- Sabes apreciar muy bien al gran Zeus, felicidades mortal ¿Qué necesitas?

Sly- Ponte esto

Y el mapache sacó un traje de Santa Claus

Zeus- ¡Dejen de molestarme con esos!

Heihachi- ¡Wajajajajaja! Es lo que te mereces Zeus

Zeus- Cállate mortal, yo me voy

Y Zeus se teletransportó a la velocidad de un relámpago

Heihachi- Idiota

Sly- Bueno, siempre tenemos al plan B

Sly sacó una barba postiza y se la pasó a Heihachi con el traje de Santa

Heihachi- ¿Qué rayos?

Sly- Confió en usted Heihachi

Heihachi- ¡Yo no me pondré eso!

Sly- Para un maestro como usted, no debería ser muy difícil, además si Zeus no pudo usarlo y usted si, demostraría ser mejor que él

Heihachi- Trae ese traje, me lo pondré y seré Santa wajajajajajojojo

Drake- ¿Y nosotros que haremos?

Sly- Tengo un trabajo para cada uno, Drake tú serás mi copiloto, juntos conduciremos el trineo Vooper

Drake- ¿Y cómo le harás para que vuele?

Sly- Para eso están Clarke y Evil

Evil Cole y Clarke- ¿Nosotros?

Sly- Claro, con sus capacidades de ingeniero, Clarke puede instalar cualquier cohete para que el Vooper vuele, y Evil proporcionara la energía

Clarke- Puede hacer eso

Evil Cole- ¿Acaso me ven solo como una batería?

Drake- Pues el otro día te usé para cargar mi celular y todavía no se le acaba la batería

Sly- Concéntrense, Sir Daniel, te tengo una misión importante

Sir Dan- ¿Bubal? (¿Cuál?)

Sly- Tú tienes poderes mágicos, serás la magia de la Navidad

Sir Dan- ¿Be babos bibibiba bebo? (¿Qué rayos significa eso?)

Sly- Que importa, todos a bordo

Y así, tras instalar propulsores en el Vooper, los All Stars se subieron, Drake y Sly al volante, Evil Cole y Clarke estaban en la parte de atrás, Sir Daniel estaba preguntándose qué hacer, Heihachi estaba meditando vestido de Santa en el techó del Vooper, y Murray colgaba del vehículo en un traje de reno

Drake- ¡Se está elevando! ¡De verdad se está elevando!

Clarke- Les dije que lo haría

Sly- Tenemos que hacer esto por el bien del coronel, una vez que vea el trineo de Santa volando por los cielos, seguro su niño interior despertará y recordará la Navidad

Heihachi- ¡Vamos idiotas! ¡Merry Crunchmas!

Sir Dan- ¡Babebanbe bebil! (¡Adelante Evil!)

Evil Cole- ¡Ahí va!

Evil comenzó a propinar energía, sin embargo era demasiada, el cohete se sobrecargo y salió volando a toda velocidad, estrellando a los All Stars contra una montaña cercana, mientras que Radec y Sev veían lo sucedido

Sev- Tienes amigos extraños

Radec- No puedo creer que hayan llegado hasta estos extremos solo para que acepte la Navidad

Sev- Se preocupan por ti, desean festejar la Navidad contigo, a diferencia tuya, ellos sienten el espíritu de la Navidad

Radec- Es suficiente Sev, volvamos a mi despacho

Sev- Aun no, todavía hay 3 amigos tuyos a los que no hemos visitado

Antes de que Radec pueda decir otra palabra, ambos aparecieron en una gran habitación

Radec- Creó que ya sé a quién veremos aquí

En la habitación se encontraban Kratos, Toro y Sackboy

Kratos- ¡Orden! ¡Orden! Los he reunido aquí para discutir este problema

Toro- ¿Enserio es necesario que uses ese martillo?

Sackboy- Mmmmmmm

Kratos- Es más que necesario

Toro- Como sea ¿Qué podemos hacer para solucionar el problema con el Coronel?

Kratos- No estoy seguro…

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm mmm mmmmmm, mmmm mm mmm mmm mmmm mmmmmm mm mmmmmmm mm mmmmm (No quiero ser pesimista, pero no creó que seamos capaces de convencer al coronel)

Toro- ¿Por qué lo dices Sack?

Sackboy- Mmmmm mm mmmmmm mmmmm, mm mmmmmm mm mmm mmmmm mm mmmmm, mm mmmm mmmm mm mmmmmm, mmmmm mm mmmm mmmm mm mm mmmmm(Viste su actitud Toro, el Coronel no está bromeando con esto, de verdad odia la Navidad, quizá le pasó algo en el pasado)

Toro- Tal vez tengas razón nya

Kratos- Toro, no me traduces lo que dice Sack

Toro- Lo siento nya

Kratos- Lo único que sé es que esta iba a ser mi primera Navidad, todos los All Stars parecían bastante emocionados por la fiesta, PaRappa y Kat estaban demasiado alegres, Cabellos Flameantes también estaba entusiasmada ¿Por qué el Coronel no puede estar feliz como nosotros?

Toro- Sack cree que posiblemente al Coronel le pasó algo en el pasado

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm

Kratos- Tenemos que ayudar al Coronel, yo he tenido un pasado difícil, quizá nos podamos entender

Toro- Lo dudo Kratos, el Coronel no parece estar de humor para hablar

Kratos- Pero todos los All Stars están tristes

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm mm mmmmm ¿Mmmmm mm mmmm mm mmmmm mm mm mmmmm mmmmm mm mmm mmmm? Mmmmm mmmmm mmmmmmmm mm mm (No entiendo al Coronel ¿Acaso no sabe lo mucho que lo aprecian todos los All Stars? Todos están preocupados por él)

Toro- Tienes razón Sack, todos estamos preocupados por el Coronel, es una pena que él no sepa cuanto lo apreciamos

Entonces Radec y Sev aparecieron en el despacho

Radec- Te equivocas Sack, si sé cuánto me aprecian, lamento haberlos hecho preocupar tanto… pero la Navidad… no puedo evitarlo…

Sev veía como el Coronel estaba llorando bajó su máscara, se sentía culpable por toda la preocupación de sus amigos

Sev- Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir, pero no te preocupes, dentro de poco llegará el espíritu de las Navidades Futuras

Sev estaba por desaparecer, pero…

Radec- Espera un segundo, dentro de un momento volverás diciendo que eres el espíritu de las Navidades Futuras ¿No es así?

Sev- Es que el espíritu de las Navidades Futuras se tomó un descanso por las fiestas

Radec- ¡¿Cómo es posible que el espíritu de la Navidad se tome un descanso por Navidad?!

Sev- No los podemos hacer trabajar en Navidad ¿Por quién nos tomas? ¿Por Ebenezer Scrooge?

Radec- Como sea, no es necesario que te vayas, solo vámonos al futuro de una vez

Sev- Lo siento Radec, pero así dice el libro, según esto el espíritu de las Navidades Presentes se va y luego llega el de las Navidades Futuras

Radec- Debí leer ese libro

Sev- Tengo una copia

Radec- Olvídalo, solo apresúrate en volver, quiero terminar con esto

Sev- A la orden

Entonces Sev se fue, pero en lugar de desaparecer, solo se metió en el armario de Radec

Radec- ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! ¡Sal de ahí!

Y Sev salió del armario, pero vestido con una capucha negra y una guadaña

Sev- Ya estoy listo, soy el espíritu de las Navidades Futuras

Radec- ¿Tenía esa capucha en mi armario?... ¡Más importante! ¡¿Qué eres?! ¡¿Un espíritu de Navidad o la parca?!

Sev- En el libro, el espíritu de la Navidad Futura vestía así

Radec- Repito, debí leer ese libro

Sev- Lo que digas… ¡Vamos a tus Navidades Futuras!

Y Radec fue transportado, hasta llegar a un sitio de lo más extraño, parecía un castillo, pero estaba Polygonal

Radec- ¿Dónde rayos estamos? ¿Qué clase de sitio es este?

Sev- Pues un poco del Castillo de Fats, un poco del planeta Pyrrhus, un poco de todo, a decir verdad no tiene importancia, después de todo en esta época este es el único lugar que existe

Radec- ¿Qué este sitió es el único lugar que existe?

Sev- Así es, perdieron muchachos

El coronel observó a su alrededor, el sitio en el que se encontraban era una extraña amalgama de distintos lugares, diferentes entre sí, se podía observar una estatua del Capitán Qwark, un gran Estadio en ruinas, el sarcófago dorado, una estación de radio, unas ruinas aztecas, la Torre Eiffel, un Metal Gear Rex abandonado, una hamburguesería, una cripta, el enorme árbol de las ideas, una enorme torre de basura, una cabaña algo extraña, un Templo Griego, una extraña ciudad aérea sobrevolando la zona, una pequeña plataforma de combate, una extraña iglesia y el Castillo de Fat Princess, sin embargo, lo extraño no era que aquellos lugares tan diferentes, tampoco era que esos lugares estén completamente Polygonales, ni siquiera que todo el lugar se vea sombrío y solitario, sino que ni siquiera había sol, nubes o estrellas, todo alrededor era una extraña niebla verde y sombría, donde lo único que se podía observar en el cielo eran rupturas dimensionales y extrañas figuras de X, cuadrado, triangulo o círculo

Radec- No entiendo…

Sev- No es tan difícil de entender, Polygonman ganó, los All Stars fracasaron, estas son las consecuencias

Radec- ¡Esto es un caos! ¿Cómo pudo pasar todo esto?

Sev- Muy simple, todo comenzó aquella fiesta de Navidad

Radec- ¿En Navidad?

Sev- Así es, al amanecer, durante la Navidad, tus compañeros All Stars se esforzaron en intentar alegrarte, te entregaron regalos Navideños e incluso comida, pero tú solo te enfadaste aún más, odiabas tanto la Navidad que destruiste todos los regalos y no conforme con eso, arrojaste toda la comida al suelo

Radec- Yo… no quería que…

Sev- Tras esa desafortunada fiesta de Navidad, los All Stars quedaron tan deprimidos que no lograron concentrarse en su entrenamiento, poco a poco las relaciones entre los All Stars se fueron rompiendo, incluso los mejores amigos acabaron odiándose, todos estaban tristes y de mal humor después de lo ocurrido, tu hiciste todo lo que pudiste por hacerlos entrenar, pero ya nadie te hacia caso

Radec- No lo entiendo, todos se pusieron así por mi culpa, abandonaron el entrenamiento

Sev- Claro, que ese no fue el caso de los Polygon, ellos siguieron entrenando y llegado el momento de entrar al mundo de Polygonman, los All Stars se encontraban en clara desventaja, no solo eran más débil que los Polygon, sino que habían perdido el trabajo en equipo, ya no se ayudaban entre ellos, al contrario, se perjudicaban y hasta se peleaban, eso fue lo que los llevó a la derrota ante Polygonman

Radec- ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Todo mi culpa! ¡Yo causé la derrota de los All Stars!

Sev- Y cada que un All Star era derrotado, Polygonman se apoderaba de su mundo, de esta manera, se apoderó de todos los mundos y tras deshacerse de todos los habitantes, los fusionó para hacerse su propio paraíso, ahí es donde estamos ahora

Radec- Pero ¿Qué eh hecho?...

Justo entonces vieron caminando a los Polygon Dante, PaRappa y Drake, con un aspecto extraño, variando entre su forma Polygonal y el aspecto de sus originales, sin embargo esto no era lo único extraño, pues a diferencia de sus alegres personalidades de siempre, los Polygon parecían idos, como si fueran Zombis

Radec- Los Polygon…

Sev- Desde que Polygonman los fundió con su paraíso, y les dio la "Libertad" ellos no han sido los mismos

Radec- Menos mal que nos hiciste invisibles, sería malo si ellos nos vieran

Sev- ¿Quién dijo que éramos invisibles?

Radec- ¡¿No somos invisibles?!

Sev- Pero la última vez te quejaste de que te hice invisible

Polygon Dante- Un All Star…

Polygon PaRappa- Que raro…

Polygon Drake- Matar al All Star…

Radec- ¡Sevchenko has algo!

Sev- Bueno camarada, arréglatelas

Y Sev desapareció con guadaña y todo

Radec- ¡No te vayas! ¡Cobarde!

Entonces diversos Polygon estaban saliendo desde todos los lugares

Polygon Raiden- All Star…

Polygon Clank- Debemos destruir al All Star…

Polygon Kratos- El All Star morirá…

Polygon Heihachi- Debemos acabarlo…

Polygon Radec- Vencer a mi original…

Todos los Polygon se acercaban lentamente a Radec de forma tétrica

Radec- Eh participado en cientos de guerras y me eh enfrentado a robots gigantes y naves espaciales… ¡Pero aun así los Polygon me están asustando!

Todos los Polygon se lanzaron al ataque en contra de Radec, pero este reacciono rápidamente y se hizo invisible

Radec- Tengo que salir de aquí

Pero antes de que Radec pueda hacer cualquier cosa, el Polygon Raiden detecto a Radec con su visión infrarroja y lo atacó con su espada eléctrica

Radec- ¡Rayos! ¡La electricidad de esa espada detuvo los sistemas de camuflaje de la armadura!

Los Polygon lanzaron potentes ataques, los cuales Radec apenas podía esquivar, por lo que opto por escapar como su mejor opción, arrojó una granada para distraer a los Polygon y emprendió la huida

Radec- ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Los Polygon nunca habían atacado de manera tan salvaje!

Pero el Coronel se chocó contra una mujer, era la Polygon Nariko

Radec- Tu…

Polygon Nariko- Asesinar al All Star… ¡Debo matarlo!... ¡Destruir!

La Polygon le dio una patada en la cara al Coronel, mandándolo a volar contra una pared

Radec- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ella era la Polygon más inocente y pura!

Pero el Coronel tuvo que reaccionar rápido, pues tenía que esquivar un golpe con el taladro del Polygon Daddy, para que luego el Polygon Sly le salté encima

Radec- ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

Todos los Polygon que podían atacar a distancia le dispararon a Radec, mientras que los que luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo comenzaron a perseguirlo, pero el Coronel los mantenía a raya con sus armas

Radec- No resistiré mucho…

-Un All Star… pasó mucho desde la última vez que vi uno

Radec- ¡El Polygon Sackboy!

Polygon Sackboy- ¡No arruinarás la libertad! ¡Muere!

El Polygon comenzó a crear todo tipo de armas y las disparó todas juntas contra Radec, mandándolo a volar

Polygon Dante- El All Star…

Polygon Sackboy- Hay que avisarle al jefe

Mientras que Radec había caído cerca de unas ruinas aztecas

Radec- Tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes ¿Dónde rayos se metió Sevchenko?

-¿Eres un All Star? ¡Ven por aquí! ¡Rápido!

Justo entonces Radec se sorprendió de quien era el que le hablaba, se trataba del Polygon Toro

Radec- ¡Eres el Polygon Toro!... ¿Puedes hablar?

Polygon Toro- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, los Polygon All Stars han cambiado

Radec- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Polygon Toro- Tranquilo, no te voy a atacar

Radec- ¿Qué es lo que pasó aquí, Polygon? ¿Cómo es que las cosas acabaron así?

Polygon Toro- Dímelo tu ¿Qué ocurrió con los All Stars? ¿Porque fueron derrotados?

Radec- ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Yo soy el culpable de este estúpido mundo!

Entonces el Coronel Radec comenzó a llorar amargamente

Polygon Toro- ¿Qué?

Radec- ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Mi odio por la Navidad me cegaba tanto! ¡Arruine las vidas de mis amigos! ¡No merezco ser un All Star!

Polygon Toro- No sé lo que pasó aquella Navidad, pero sí sé algo, tú fuiste una persona muy afortunada Radec

Radec- ¿A qué te refieres?

Polygon Toro- Tú estabas rodeado por buenos amigos, que te comprendían y se preocupaban por ti

Radec- Lo sé, pero lo arruine todo

Polygon Toro- El día que los All Stars perdieron ante nosotros, ese día perdí a todos mis amigos, esa no es la libertad que estábamos buscando, no permitas que eso te suceda, Mael Radec, nunca pierdas a tus amigos, debes cuidarlos

Radec- Yo aprecio a mis amigos… pero odio la Navidad… no puedo evitarlo…

Polygon Toro- ¿Acaso no lo ves, Radec? El verdadero significado de la Navidad

Radec- ¿El verdadero significado de la Navidad?

Polygon Toro- El significado de la Navidad es muy simple, se trata de amistad, la Navidad consiste en pasarla bien junto a tus seres queridos, ya sean amigos o familiares, la razón por la que odiabas la Navidad, es porque siempre estabas solo

Radec- Es cierto, siempre estuve solo, todas las Navidades…

Polygon Toro- Pero eso se acabó Radec, ahora tienes amigos con los cuales pasar la Navidad, tienes una familia

Radec- Quiero cambiar, quiero festejar Navidad junto a todos los All Stars, quiero que mis amigos sean felices, pero… Ya es tarde, todos mis amigos se han ido…

Polygon Toro- Nunca es tarde para cambiar, Mael Radec, aun puedes cambiar

Radec- ¿A qué te refieres?

Justo entonces una cabeza Polygonal gigante se apareció en el cielo

Radec- ¡Polygonman!

Se trataba de Polygonman, pero era como 20 veces más grande que antes

Polygonman- ¡El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta!

Radec- ¡Detente Polygonman!

Entonces el Polygonman gigante arrojó un potente rayo sobre Radec, desintegrándolo por completo

Radec- ¡No!

El Coronel apareció en su despacho, despertando de una pesadilla y cayéndose al piso por la sorpresa

Radec- Vaya… todo fue un sueño… no, no era solo un sueño… ¡Un minuto!

El Coronel vio por la ventana de su despacho como caía la nieve

Radec- ¡Hoy es Navidad!... ¡Aun no es tarde! ¡Puedo cambiar!

El Coronel rápidamente se levantó del suelo

Radec- ¡Voy a celebrar la Navidad junto a mis mejores amigos!

Era de madrugada, mientras que los All Stars se habían quedado todos dormidos, en el cuarto de Sackboy, el pequeño Sackperson estaba durmiendo cómodamente cuando…

-¡Soldado Sackboy, repórtese de inmediato!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmmm!

El Sackperson despertó rápidamente solo para ver al Coronel Radec

Sackboy- ¿Mmmmm?... ¿Mm mmmm mmmmmm? ¡Mmm mm m mm mm mmmmmm! (¿Coronel?... ¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Son las 5 de la mañana!)

Radec- ¡Ya es momento de despertar soldado! ¡Póngase firme y deje de quejarse o me hace 20 lagartijas!

Sackboy- ¡M mm mmmm mmmmm! (¡A la orden coronel!)

Y Sackboy se puso firme

Radec- Bien soldado, tenemos que realizar una operación urgente, no se permiten errores, esta misión es de vida o muerte

Sackboy- ¿Mmm mmmmm? (¿Una misión?)

Radec- No hay tiempo de preguntas, soldado, estamos contra el tiempo, tenemos que completar esta misión antes de que los demás despierten

Sackboy- Mmmmmm mmmmmm (Entendido Coronel)

Radec- Solo necesitaremos una cosa más

Sackboy- ¿Mm mmmm? (¿Qué cosa?)

Radec- Un Santa Claus

Unos minutos más tarde en la habitación de Zeus, el dios olímpico dormía de lo más tranquilo

Zeus (Durmiendo)- 15 templos en mi honor, 16 templos en mi honor…

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron Radec y Sackboy, disparando como locos con una metralleta

Zeus- ¡Olimpus! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Radec- ¡No hay tiempo soldado! ¡Ven con nosotros!

Zeus- ¡Ningún mortal me da órdenes!

Y Radec le arrojó una granada a Zeus

Zeus- Está bien ¿Qué quieres?

Radec- Ponte esto

Y el Coronel le arrojó un traje de Santa Claus

Zeus- ¡No de nuevo!

Radec- ¡Y ni se te ocurra transportarte soldado!... Hoy tendremos fiesta

Unas cuantas horas después, Kat había despertado a todos los All Stars

Dante- Que sueño tengo, aún es muy temprano

Kat- Pero esta no es una mañana cualquiera ¡Hoy es Navidad!

Jak- Genial, trabaje muy duro con los regalos

Toro- ¿Alguien ha visto a Sack?

Nariko- No hay tiempo de buscarlo, Toro, tenemos que preparar comida y regalos para sorprender al Coronel Radec

Spike- Si, una vez que el Coronel Radec vea todo, su espíritu Navideño se encenderá y festejaremos todos juntos

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Ratchet- Espero que funcione

PaRappa- Tenemos que creer

Raiden- No se relajen, tenemos mucho que preparar antes de que el Coronel baje

Dante- Relájate espadita, lo haremos rápido

Los All Stars bajaban por las gradas al salón del castillo, pero quedaron sorprendidos, todo el castillo estaba llenó de adornos navideños, incluyendo árbol y regalos, todos ellos creados por Sackboy, en el centro estaba el Coronel Radec con un gorro Navideño

Radec- ¡Feliz Navidad, soldados!

Spike- ¡Es el Coronel!

Sir Dan- ¿Be bes besbo? (¿Qué es esto?)

Drake- Exactamente ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Kratos- Es como si el autor hubiera recurrido al clásico cliché de sacar su propia versión del clásico libro "Un cuento de Navidad"

Radec- ¿Qué están esperando soldados? ¡Es Navidad! Santa trae los regalos!

Zeus- Jojojojojojojo ¿Quién se portó bien este año?

Little Sister- Es Santa Claus

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrr

PaRappa- Un Santa Claus algo extraño, pero… es lo que se tiene

Kat- ¡Vamos a festejar la Navidad, muchachos!

Y así los All Stars bajaron a festejar Navidad, se deleitaron con un buen desayuno navideño cocinado por Kat… el cual les sirvió para recuperarse de la comida de Little Sister

Nariko- Increíble Kat, tu cocina es de lo mejor

Toro- Ahora comprendo porque los DLC eran tan fuertes, los tenías bien alimentados nya

Kat- No es nada jeje, solo cocine para mis amigos en Navidad

Dante- No lo haces mal chica gato, hasta podrías ser una buena esposa

Kat- ¡No digas esas cosas, pervertido!

Después de desayunar, todos los All Stars continuaron con la fiesta navideña, los niños fueron a abrir regalos

PaRappa- ¡Mira Spike! Me dieron una patineta nueva

Spike- Impresionante, a mí me dejaron esto

En la caja de regalo de Spike estaba el mono que siempre lo perseguía, amarrado

Mono- ¡Uki!

Little Sister- Gracias señor Santa Claus

Zeus- Jojojojojojo

Algunos All Stars se sentaron cerca de la chimenea mientras conversaban

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmmm

Evil Cole- El hecho de que me guste la chimenea, no me hace un pyromaniaco

Cole- Solo por hoy dejaremos de molestarte, mi buen clon

Graves- Esto sería increíble con algunos Malvaviscos para asar

Daxter- Tú lo has dicho colega

Sweet Tooth- Podemos asar conos de helado

Otros All Stars hasta vieron el muérdago

Kratos- ¡Oye cabellos flameantes! Mira encima de ti

La guerrera vio un muérdago colgado en el techo

Nariko- Kratos… espera un segundo… yo…

Entonces Kratos agarro el muérdago y se lo comió

Kratos- Impresionante, no creí que estas frutas crecieran dentro del castillo, saben muy bien

Nariko- Kratos idiota

Kratos- ¿Ahora que hice?

Al ser Navidad, los All Stars hicieron a un lado sus diferencias

Drake- Bueno payaso, feliz Navidad amigo

Sweet Tooth- Wajajajajajajajajajaja Claro, pero…

Drake- Es un gran esfuerzo estar cerca de ti, pero somos compañeros All Stars, así que debemos festejar Navidad juntos

Sweet Tooth- Eso es bueno y todo, pero…

Drake- ¿Qué pasa?

Sweet Tooth- ¿Por qué hay una pared de concreto entre nosotros?

Drake- No es de concreto, es de hormigón

Y entre toda la fiesta se encontraba el Coronel Radec junto a Raiden

Raiden- Todos se están divirtiendo mucho, coronel, gracias por esto

Radec- Gracias a ustedes, creó que este es el día más alegre que he tenido, nunca imagine que así sería pasar una Navidad con mis amigos

Raiden- ¿Amigos? Coronel, nosotros somos familia

Radec- ¡Adoro la Navidad! ¡Prepárense soldados! ¡La verdadera fiesta está por comenzar! ¡Aún no han visto festejar al Coronel!

Mientras que a lo lejos, el Sev fantasmal observaba aquella fiesta

Sev- Bueno Radec, sé que la pasaste dura, pero espero que puedas disfrutar ahora, después de todo, la amistad es el mejor regalo que pueden darte en Navidad, esta fiesta está hecha para que todos festejen junto a aquellos que los quieren

Navidad es el cumpleaños de la fe, BRANDON369 les desea a sus lectores una feliz Navidad

Fin

Polygonman- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso creyeron que esto ha terminado? ¡Todavía falta por ver la celebración Navideña de los Polygon!

En el mundo de Polygonman, un gran festejo estaba por llevarse acabo

Polygon Princess- ¡Llegó la Navidad! ¡Adoro la Navidad!

Polygon Dante- No te emociones tanto Polygon Princess, primero tenemos que terminar la cena Navideña

Polygon Drake- Tiene que quedar muy bien, no olviden que es la primera Navidad de la pequeña Nariko

Polygon Nariko- ¡Sí! ¡Estoy emocionada!

Polygon PaRappa- De hecho, si tomas en cuenta que todos fuimos creados hace poco, es la primera Navidad de todos nosotros

Polygon Dante- Vamos PaRappa, no eches a perder la magia

Entonces llegó el Polygon Toro

Polygon Toro- Nya nya nya

Polygon Nariko- Voy a llevar a pasear a Toro, ya vuelvo

Polygon Toro- Nya nya

Polygon Drake- No tardes mucho, pequeña Nariko

Polygon Heihachi- ¡Yo también quiero ir!

Polygon Daniel- De todas formas, ya está todo listo para el festejo

Polygon Kratos- Esto de tomarnos un pequeño descanso del entrenamiento es tan pacifico… ¡Adoro la Navidad! ¡Es una fiesta de paz!

Polygon Drake- ¿Y qué pasó con los revoltosos?

Polygon Radec- ¡Señor, si señor! ¡Los llevamos con el comandante supremo, señor!

Polygon Dante- Ya te dije que no nos trates como superiores

Polygon PaRappa- También te dijimos que Sackboy no es el comandante supremo

Polygon Dante- ¡Se supone que yo soy el jefe de este equipo!

Mientras con el Polygon Sackboy…

Polygon Sackboy- Mis estimados caballeros, vamos a festejar Navidad, así que deben reprimir sus deseos malvados

Polygon Clank- ¡Destruir!

Polygon Sackboy- ¡No! Reprime tus deseos

Y el Polygon Sackboy lo aplasto con un matamoscas gigante

Polygon Spike- ¡Getchu!

Polygon Sackboy- Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso

Y el Polygon Sackboy lo aplasto con una raqueta gigante

Polygon Raiden- ¡Destripar!

Polygon Sackboy- ¡Tú eres el peor de todos!

Y el Polygon Sackboy lo aplasto con un bate gigante

Polygon Sly- Grpáutoaktria

Polygon Sackboy- A eso me refiero, todos deberían aprender del Polygon Sly y su espíritu navideño

Mientras que en una habitación aparte, se encontraban los Polygonal DLC viendo la tele

Polygon Zeus- Jojojojojojojojojojo me encanta la Navidad

Polygon Graves- Lo que a ti te encanta es ver el especial Navideño del Chavo del 8

Polygon Zeus- Jojojojojojojojojojojojo ese Chespirito era un genio

Polygon Graves- Bueno, es más divertido que ver a Clarke jugando sus videojuegos

Polygon Clarke- Pero el multijugador, y el online

Polygon Graves- Olvida los juegos por esta noche Clarke, es Navidad y tenemos que festejar

-Ni siquiera en Navidad ustedes dejan de comportarse como tontos

Polygon Graves- ¡Kat!

Polygon Clarke- ¿Dónde estabas?

Polygon Zeus- Te perdiste la mejor parte del especial

Polygon Kat- Oigan…

Polygon Clarke- ¿Qué ocurre?

Polygon Graves- Estas actuando algo extraña…

Polygon Kat- No es eso, es solo que…

Polygon Graves- Definitivamente esta rara

Polygon Clarke- Si, normalmente entraría gritándonos y de mal humor

Polygon Kat- ¡Idiotas! ¡¿A quién le dicen malhumorada?!

Polygon Clarke- Lo ves, a eso me refería

Polygon Graves- Ya dinos que ocurre, Kat

Polygon Kat- Yo… les hice galletas Navideñas

La Polygon sacó una bandeja llena de galletas, al principio los DLC se miraron extrañados, para luego sacar las galletas de la bandeja y comérselas como si no hubiera mañana

Polygon Kat- ¡No coman tan rápido! Al menos en Navidad tengan algo de modales

Polygon Clarke- Lo siento, pero teníamos hambre

Polygon Zeus- Jojojojojojojo

Polygon Clarke- No puedo creer que nos hayas hecho galletas, siempre que nos cocinas es con una condición

Polygon Graves- Parece que en el fondo no eres tan mala y gruñona, hasta te ves tierna

Polygon Zeus- Quizá sea como Doña Florinda el día de Navidad jojojojojojojojojo

Polygon Kat- Idiotas, yo soy muy malvada, despiadada y no tengo ni una pisca de buena

Polygon Graves- Lo que digas

Polygon Kat- Es solo que… necesitamos comer bien si queremos derrotar a los All Stars

Polygon Clarke- Bueno, entonces comamos y preparémonos para la revancha

Polygon Graves- Si, esos All Star se arrepentirán de habernos robado nuestros cuerpos

Polygon Zeus- Pueden hablar más bajo, no me dejan escuchar el programa

Y todos los DLC observaron a Zeus

Polygon Zeus- Jojo

Y los demás DLC le saltaron encima a Zeus mientras lo atacaban con todo lo que tenían

Polygon Zeus- Bueno, todos tienen una manera distinta de celebrar la Navidad, esta es la nuestra ¡Jojojojojojo feliz Navidad!

Fin

Bueno, ahí fue mi especial Navideño, esperó que lo hayan disfrutado

A decir verdad me gusto escribir este capítulo, me divertí demasiado escribiendo las Navidades Futuras, es extraño como Radec fue el último All Star que salió en el fic y aun así se ha ganado un gran protagonismo en los últimos capítulos de la historia original, hasta lo puse de prota en el capítulo Navideño xD

Y ahora a responder los reviews de:

Pablo: Pos ya te respondí el review por PM, pero de todas formas lo responderé aquí también xD, tengo planeado un capitulo que profundice la relación fraternal entre Kat y Kratos, ya que no pude explorarla tanto en el fic original, y respecto a la relación de Kat y Dante, pues también sería divertido un capitulo entre ellos, después de todo Dante es el primer All Star que conoció Kat, y aunque ella lo niegue, le tiene bastante apreció, por cierto amigo, Feliz Navidad

Inoue: Pues no sé si sea una continuación, pero los All Stars llegaron para quedarse jeje, a decir verdad me gustaba tanto escribir la Leyenda de los All Stars que aquí traigo este entretenido Spin Off, espero que te guste tanto como la historia original, por cierto, Feliz Navidad

Para terminar les deseo a todos mis lectores una feliz navidad y les agradezco por pasar otro año junto a mis historias

En fin, sin más que decir, les deseó felices fiestas y me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo


	3. El Otro Castillo

Crónicas de los All Stars

* * *

Crónica 3- El Otro Castillo.

* * *

Hubo una vez, donde los 20 seres más poderosos de distintos universos se vieron obligados a participar en un torneo, cada uno de estos All Stars peleaba para salvar sus mundos de la misteriosa criatura conocida como Polygonman. Tras una larga aventura, se encontraron cara a cara con los sirvientes de Polygonman, denominados como Polygonal All Stars, producto de clonar a los Playstation All Stars con su energía sobrante, sin embargo esto…

Kratos.- ¿Otra vez la presentación?

Sackboy.- Mmm mmm mmmm. (Esa cosa aburre.)

Toro.- ¡¿Ustedes 2 pueden pasar un capítulo sin interrumpir la presentación?!

Kratos.- Pero Toro, quiero pasar directo a la acción.

Toro.- ¡Nada de eso! ¡Nuestros lectores tienen que saber quiénes somos nosotros!

Kratos.- Ni siquiera yo sé quiénes somos nosotros…

Sackboy.- Mmmmm mmmm mm mm mmmm, mmmm mm mm mmmm m mmm mmmm. (Nuestra historia es muy compleja, nadie le va entender a ese resumen.)

Toro.- ¡Al menos deja que hagan el intento! ¡Van a confundir a los lectores!

Kratos.- Lo único que los lectores tienen que entender es que yo soy el protagonista de la historia.

Sackboy.- Mmmmm mmm, mm mm mm mmmmm mm mm. (Olvídalo Kratos, yo soy el protagonista del fic.)

Kratos.- Lo ves, Sack está de acuerdo conmigo.

Toro.- Ustedes no tienen remedio nya.

Kratos.- Como sea, ¿Qué rayos va a relatar el capítulo de hoy?

Toro.- Buena pregunta Kratos. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos con esos sujetos?

Kratos.- Como olvidarlo, fue una de nuestras grandes aventuras.

Sackboy.- Mmmm mm mm mmmm, mmmm. (Todo fue tu culpa, Kratos.)

Toro.- Como sea, hoy veremos la historia de cuando encontramos el otro castillo.

Kratos.- Déjame ver, si mi memoria no me falla, todo comenzó más o menos así:

Era un día tranquilo en el castillo de Fat Princess, donde todos los Playstation All Stars se encontraban en sus diferentes actividades del día a día, Spike correteaba a Daxter, Heihachi entrenaba junto a Kuma, Dante dormía de lo más tranquilo y Nathan Drake se escondía de Sweet Tooth, sin embargo los 3 miembros del trio poderoso estaban aburridos.

Kratos.- Oye Toro, estoy aburrido, hagamos algo.

Toro.- No lo sé, la última vez el coronel Radec nos dejó sin cenar por toda la destrucción que causamos.

Sackboy.- Mmmmm, mm mmm mm mmmm mm mmmm mmmm. (Corrección, por toda la destrucción que causo Kratos.)

Kratos.- Pero no tenemos nada que hacer, me aburro.

Toro.- ¿Por qué no vas a entrenar con Heihachi san?

Los 3 pudieron observar como Kuma salía volando tras una patada de Heihachi.

Kratos.- Eh… mejor paso.

Justo entonces salió Fat Princess gritando desesperada y corriendo por el patio.

Sackboy.- ¿Mmmm mm mm mmmm? (¿Ahora qué le pasa?)

Toro.- No sé, quizá sea algo malo.

Kratos.- Yo voy a ver.

El fantasma de Esparta se acercó a la princesa que parecía desesperada.

Kratos.- Oiga princesa, ¿qué le sucede?

Fat Princess.- ¡Es terrible! ¡Es horrible!

Kratos.- Vamos, seguro que está exagerando, no debe ser tan grave.

Fat Princess.- ¡Se nos acabaron los pasteles!

Kratos.- ¡Eso es terrible! ¡Una emergencia!

Toro.- ¿Qué ocurre, Kratos?

Kratos.- ¡El fin del mundo! ¡Necesitamos organizar una reunión urgente!

Y el llamado del dios de la guerra no se hizo esperar, pronto todos los Playstation All Stars estaban reunidos en una de las grandes habitaciones del castillo, se encontraban confundidos, preguntándose qué rayos ocurría, por lo que Kratos ponía orden con su martillo gigante.

Clank.- Eh… Creo que todos nos preguntamos lo mismo, ¿Para qué nos mandaron a llamar?

Kratos.- Compañeros All Stars, acaba de pasar algo terrible.

Jak.- ¿Nos ataca Polygonman?

Raiden.- ¿Enviaron otra legión de dioses malvados para matarnos?

Kat.- ¿Dante hizo algo pervertido?

Drake.- ¿El payaso se salió de control?

Evil Cole.- No me digan que otra vez Kratos incendió el jardín intentando asar un minotauro.

Spike.- Vaya que sufrimos bastante con ese incendio.

Kat.- Casi se nos muere Sackboy en el fuego.

Sackboy.- Mm mmm mm mm mm mm mmmm mmmmm. (El fuego es una de mis escasas debilidades.)

Big Daddy.- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Nariko.- Aunque el pyromaniaco estaba de lo más contento con el fuego.

Evil Cole.- ¡No es cierto!

Sly.- ¿No lo es? Te paraste en medio del fuego y gritaste "Llamas a mí".

Cole.- ¿Cómo es que mi contraparte de otro mundo termino así?

Kratos.- Como sea, no los mande a llamar por eso.

Ratchet.- ¿Entonces?

Radec.- Espero que sea importante soldado.

Kratos.- Amigos míos, estamos ante una crisis.

Graves.- ¿Qué clase de crisis?

Kratos.- Díselos Princess.

Fat Princess.- ¡Se nos acabaron los pasteles!

Tras un incómodo silencio, todos los All Star observaban a Kratos y Fat con una mirada de confusión… excepto Nariko que si parecía preocupada.

Dante.- ¡¿Solo nos llamaste por eso?!

Heihachi.- ¡Idiota!

Kratos.- Pero es un gran problema, ya no tenemos los deliciosos manjares de este mundo.

Toro.- Tampoco tenías que exagerar tanto por eso Kratos.

Clarke.- Aunque a mí sí me gustaban esos pasteles.

Radec.- De hecho, creo que Kratos tiene razón.

Ratchet.- ¿Qué dice, coronel?

Radec.- Dejando de lado la urgencia de la reunión, esos pasteles eran nuestro único sustento, no podemos pasar hambre hasta el día del combate con Polygonman.

Raiden.- Es cierto, una técnica en la guerra es privar a tu oponente de su comida, así estará débil del hambre y no podrá presentar una gran batalla.

PaRappa.- El coronel fideos hizo algo parecido.

Sly.- Es verdad, no podemos sobrevivir si no tenemos que comer.

Sweet Tooth.- Puedo preparar helado.

Clank.- Pero esto no tiene sentido…

Ratchet.- ¿Qué ocurre, Clank?

Clank.- Según mis cálculos, teníamos todavía bastantes reservas de alimento, no debería habérsenos acabado tan pronto.

Graves.- Es cierto. ¿Quién pudo haberse comido todos esos pasteles?

Zeus.- Me parece que eso es obvio.

Toro.- ¿Qué quiere decir?

Zeus.- Pues a mi hijo le gusta zamparse esos pasteles, seguro él se los comió todos.

Cole.- Pues ahora que lo dice… Kratos tiene un gran apetito.

Kratos.- ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no fui!

Ratchet.- ¡Sabemos que fuiste tú!

Daxter.- Pues la verdad tiene sentido.

Big Daddy.- ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

PaRappa.- Quiero creerle maestro Kratos, pero…

Dante.- Las pruebas no mienten.

Sir Dan.- ¡Babos ba benbebarbe! (¡Vamos a enseñarle!)

Mientras Sir Daniel, Ratchet, Evil Cole, Heihachi y Sweet Tooth se lanzaron contra el espartano, Nariko observaba la escena bastante nerviosa, recordando como en un ataque de hambre se metió a la cocina y se comió uno, dos o quizá diez de esos pasteles… eran bastante aditivos… ya luego se disculparía con Kratos.

Sackboy.- Mmmm, mm mmmmm mm mmmmmm mm mmmmm, mmmmm mmmm mm mmmm mm mmmm m mmmmm mmmm mmmm mm mmmmmm mm mmmmm.

Todos.- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro.- Dijo que en lugar de golpear a Kratos, deberíamos encontrar alguna forma de conseguir comida.

Radec.- Sackboy tiene razón soldados, tenemos que encontrar alguna forma de reabastecernos.

Drake.- ¿Y cómo es que consiguen esos pasteles en primer lugar?

Fat Princess.- Normalmente envió un pequeño escuadrón al reino de los azules y les robamos sus pasteles.

Toro.- Con razón te odian tanto nya.

Radec.- Muy bien, no hay opción, organizaremos una misión, un grupo de All Stars se infiltrará en el reino vecino y robará unos cuantos pasteles.

Sly.- Si se trata de una misión de robo, siempre pueden contar conmigo.

Radec.- Excelente, saldrán un unos cuantos minutos.

De esta manera, tras un pequeño sorteó, los All Stars elegidos en la misión fueron Sly Cooper, Kratos, Sackboy, Toro, Sir Daniel, Ratchet, Clank, Cole, Spike, PaRappa, Nariko, Sweet Tooth, Kat y Dusty, por lo que estaban todos dentro del Cooper Vooper.

Fat Princess.- ¡Por favor! ¡Traigan los pasteles!

Toro.- No se preocupe Princess, volveremos en poco tiempo.

Radec.- Buena suerte soldados.

Y así, el Cooper Vooper partió, pilotado por Ratchet con el grupo de All Stars en su interior.

Sly.- Insisto en que debimos traernos a Murray para pilotar la camioneta.

Cole.- Si lo hacíamos ya no entrabamos todos.

Sackboy.- Mmmm mmm mm mmm mmmmmmm.

Kratos.- Oigan, ¿Ya llegamos?

Toro.- Kratos, no han pasado ni 2 minutos desde que salimos.

Kat.- Tiene que tener paciencia señor Kratos.

Kratos.- Pero estoy aburrido.

Sir Dan.- Bibibo. (Típico.)

Nariko.- Tranquilo Kratos, solo debes encontrar algo para pasar el tiempo mientras llegamos.

Kratos.- Tienes toda la razón cabellos flameantes.

PaRappa.- Excelente maestro.

Spike.- ¿Y qué hará para entretenerse?

Kratos.- ¿Qué más voy a hacer? ¡Voy a conducir el Cooper Vooper!

Sly.- Acaso dijo…

Toro y Sackboy.- ¡¿Conducir?! (¡¿Mmmmm?!)

Clank.- ¡Oh no!

Sin previo aviso, Kratos quitó a Ratchet del asiento de conductor y se puso al volante.

Ratchet.- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Kratos.- ¡Todos a bordo!

Todos.- ¡NOOOOO! (¡MMMM!) (¡BOOOO!)

Y así, Kratos nuevamente demostró sus asombrosas habilidades al volante… Descontrolando totalmente el Cooper Vooper, por lo que sus pasajeros apenas podían sostenerse.

Sir Dan.- ¡Baubibio! (¡Auxilio!)

Sweet Tooth.- ¡Esto es divertido!

Cole.- ¡¿Cómo rayos te puede parecer esto divertido?!

Ratchet.- ¡Controlen a ese tipo!

Toro.- ¡Por favor Kratos, detente!

PaRappa.- ¡Maestro Kratos!

Sly.- ¡Otra vez va destruir el Vooper!

Kat.- ¡Estoy tan mareada que ni siquiera puedo controlar la gravedad!

Clank.- Menos mal que los robots no podemos marearnos.

El Cooper Vooper corría sin ningún control por el campo, arroyando a los pequeños aldeanos que tenían la mala suerte de pasar por ahí cerca. El vehículo incrementó su velocidad más… y más… y cada vez más… Llegó finalmente al punto de ir tan rápido que incluso rompió la brecha espacio temporal, el paisaje desapareció, siendo reemplazado por un gran espacio negro. Y fue ahí, cuando finalmente… El Cooper Vooper se estrelló con un árbol.

Spike.- ¿Alguien anotó la matricula?

Kratos.- Bueno, ya llegamos.

Toro.- ¡Casi nos matas nya!

Sackboy.- ¡Mmmmmm!

Clank.- ¿Están todos bien?

Sir Dan.- Beo be berbi bi bravo (Creo que perdí mi brazo.)

PaRappa.- Creo que me golpee con el brazo de Danny.

Ratchet.- Recuérdenme matar a Kratos.

Kat.- ¡Estoy mareada!

Nariko.- En fin, al menos llegamos.

Toro.- Bueno, llegamos… ¿Pero a dónde llegamos?

Ratchet.- Pues…Buena pregunta.

Los All Stars vieron a su alrededor, se encontraban en un gran prado, con algunos árboles y un jardín, cerca de ahí también pudieron notar un enorme castillo.

Nariko.- Ese castillo es demasiado grande.

Spike.- ¿Será el reino de los azules?

PaRappa.- Yo creo.

Kratos.- Ven, les dije que los traería sanos y salvos.

Sly.- Tienes una extraña definición de "sanos y salvos".

Sackboy.- Mmmmmmm.

Clank.- Que se le va hacer, lo hecho, hecho está.

Toro.- ¿Qué haremos?

Sly.- Esta es una operación de robo, hay que ser en extremo cuidadosos, prepárense para ingresar, nos dividiremos en pequeños grupos para garantizar nuestro éxito, Ratchet y Clank se quedarán aquí arreglando el Vooper.

Ratchet.- ¡¿Otra vez tengo que arreglar el Vooper?!

Sly.- Oye, es nuestro boleto de escape.

Lo que los All Stars no sospechaban, era que alguien los estaba observando, se trataba de un pequeño hombre vestido de verde, que observaba a los recién llegados con ¿miedo?... Sin perder más tiempo, el hombre corrió aterrado a gran velocidad, entró al castillo y llegó a una habitación, llena de criaturas de lo más extrañas.

-¡Muchachos! ¡Estamos en una emergencia de las grandes!

-Mamamia Luigi, ¿Ahora qué te pasa?

Luigi.- ¡Invasores, Mario! ¡Tenemos invasores!

-¿Invasores? No lo creo, ya tuvimos suficiente con la invasión de Kritters.

-No lo sé Link, con Master Hand nunca se sabe.

Link.- ¿Tú crees, Samus?

-Pika pika pi.

-Oye Kirby. ¿Qué dijo?

Kirby.- Pues Pikachu piensa que si esos invasores son enviados por Master Hand nos meteremos en problemas.

-Pues que vengan, podemos con ellos sin ningún problema.

-No lo sé DK, si Master Hand ya nos secuestró a todos para quitarnos el poder extra. ¿Por qué mandaría un ataque en contra nuestra?

Samus.- Yoshi, estamos hablando de Master Hand, siempre viene con sorpresas.

-Giggly giggly. ¡Puff!

-Oye Ness, ¿Qué dijo Jigglypuff?

Ness.- La verdad Falcon, cree que debemos ir de una vez y acabar con los invasores.

Kirby.- ¿Tu qué piensas, Fox?

Fox.- Es obvio, debemos ser tácticos en esto, esos tipos deben ser buenos, pero estamos en nuestro territorio.

Mario.- Tiene razón, debemos actuar ahora y derrotar a los invasores.

Link.- No podrán con nosotros.

Pikachu.- Pikapi.

Mario.- ¡Nadie se mete con los Super Smash Bros!

Y afuera del castillo, todos los All Stars habían partido a su misión… excepto Ratchet y Clank, que se encontraban reparando el Cooper Vooper en medio del jardín.

Ratchet.- ¡¿Qué acaso no pueden estar un día sin destruir el camión?!

Clank.- Bueno, nuestros compañeros son un poco problemáticos.

Ratchet.- ¡Lo destruyen a diario!

Clank.- Creo que ya se hizo tradición entre los All Stars.

Ratchet.- Y lo peor es que me tengo que quedar siempre yo a arreglarlo.

Clank.- Pero a ti te gusta reparar cosas.

Ratchet.- Si, pero yo también quería ir.

Clank.- Al menos estaremos completamente a salvo de cualquier peligro que puedan encontrar dentro.

-Yo no contaría con eso.

Justo entonces, un cañonazo de plasma fue disparado contra los héroes, quienes lo evadieron, provocando que el plasma haga estallar el Cooper Vooper.

Ratchet.- ¡Oye! ¡Intentaba reparar eso!

Frente al dúo de All Stars se encontraba una especie de armadura futurista con un gran cañón, una rata mutante amarilla y un extraño sujeto con un traje azul y casco rojo, se trataba de Samus Aran, Pikachu y el Capitán Falcon.

Clank.- Ratchet… ¿Qué se supone que son ellos?

Ratchet.- No me lo creerías Clank, pero creo que son… alienígenas que intentan secuestrarnos.

Clank.- ¿No se supone que los alienígenas del grupo éramos tú y yo?

Samus.- ¡Dejen de hablar! ¡No somos alienígenas, somos Smash Bros!

C Falcon.- La verdad Samus, técnicamente tú y yo si somos alienígenas.

Pikachu.- Pika pika pika chu.

Samus.- Como sea, ¿Alguien sabe que rayos es este bicho de aquí?

Pikachu.- Pikapi.

C Falcon.- Pues no sé, mira su forma, quizá sea uno de los enemigos de Fox.

Samus.- Pues Link me dijo que cuando llegaron al mundo de Fox, pelearon con animalitos extraños llamados Star Wolf, quizá sean ellos.

Clank.- ¿Star qué?

Ratchet.- Parece que no lo saben, Clank y yo somos parte de los poderosos Playstation All Stars, será mejor que no nos molesten.

El Lombax sacó su Plasma Striker para amenazar a sus atacantes, quienes simplemente se miraron por un segundo, acto seguido el Capitán Falcon se acercó a Ratchet y…

C Falcon.- ¡Falcon Punch!

El pobre Lombax ni siquiera supo lo que le había pasado, sencillamente recibió un golpe tan potente que lo sacó volando por todo el valle, mientras se estrellaba con los árboles.

Clank.- Eh… ¿Vengo en son de paz?

Y así un adolorido Ratchet regresaba al lugar donde lo habían atacado, solo para encontrarse a su compañero Clank siendo perseguido por Samus y sus constantes cañonazos.

Ratchet.- ¡Clank! ¡Aguanta compañero, ahí voy!

Pikachu.- ¡Pikachaa!

Para sorpresa de Ratchet, el pequeño y adorable Pikachu se puso frente a él.

Ratchet.- Apártate bicho feo, no me estorbes.

Pikachu.- ¡Pika!

Al Pokémon no le gustó mucho el insulto, por lo que invocó nubes de tormenta que comenzaron a arrojar rayos contra Ratchet.

Ratchet.- ¡Clank! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí, comando!

Clank.- ¡No estamos escapando! ¡Es una retirada estratégica!

Y así Ratchet y Clank siguieron escapando, siendo perseguidos por los 3 Smash Bros, fue ahí cuando vieron un rio pasando alrededor del castillo. Al ver que no tenían otra opción, ambos All Stars se tiraron al agua, mientras sus perseguidores observaban confundidos.

Al mismo tiempo, en el interior del castillo, Nariko, Sly Cooper y Cole McGrath caminaban con cautela, sin ser descubiertos.

Cole.- Sabes, en momentos como estos agradezco tener un ladrón en el equipo.

Sly.- Sabía que mis habilidades serían útiles, pero nunca pensé que sería para robar pasteles.

Cole.- Ojalá encontremos los pasteles pronto. ¿Verdad Nariko?

Nariko.- ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con que se nos hayan acabado los pasteles!

Cole.- Pero nunca insinuamos eso…

Nariko.- Quiero decir… Yo también quiero encontrar pronto los pasteles, tengo hambre.

Sly.- Es extraño, el castillo de los aldeanitos azules es más grande de lo que recuerdo.

Cole.- No le prestes mucha atención, Sly.

Nariko.- Me pregunto cómo les estará yendo a los demás.

Cole.- No me digas que estás preocupada por Kratos.

Nariko.- ¡No es eso! Me preocupo de la misma forma por todos los All Stars.

Cole.- En especial por Kratos.

Nariko.- ¡No me molestes!

Sly.- Yo sí creo que deberíamos preocuparnos por ellos, el Trio Poderoso no es muy sigiloso que digamos, solo espero que no se metan en un problema de los grandes y compliquen nuestra operación.

Cole.- Eso sería pedir imposibles, esos 3 siempre se meten en problemas.

Nariko.- Si, esos 3 son únicos.

Sly.- Tú lo has dicho.

Entonces escucharon unas voces por el pasillo…

-Oigan amigos, tengo hambre pyo.

-Pero tenemos que vencer a los invasores.

-No, yo estoy de acuerdo con Kirby, vámonos a la cocina por algo de comer.

-¡Link! ¡Se supone que somos héroes! ¡No podemos desviarnos cada que tengamos hambre!

Kirby.- Pero Mario, yo siempre me desvió a comer en mis aventuras pyo.

Mario.- ¡Es porque tú te comes a tus enemigos!

Link.- Pues ya me gustaría a mí tener enemigos comestibles, una vez intenté almorzarme un ReDead y no fue muy agradable.

Mario.- Por favor, dime que estas bromeando.

Link.- Oye, estaba cansado y hambriento en el Valle de Ikana, tenía que intentarlo, cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Mario.- Mamamia, con ustedes 2 no se puede.

Fue entonces que esos 3 se encontraron con los Playstation All Stars.

Link.- ¡Mira eso! ¡Es un mapache!

Kirby.- No, es la cena pyo.

Mario.- No sean bestias, esos son los invasores.

Link y Kirby.- ¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Los invasores!

Mario.- ¡Debemos encargarnos de ellos!

Link.- Muy bien. ¡Ríndanse ante al poderoso Héroe del Tiempo!

Kirby.- Me puedo encargar de ellos sin ningún problema pyo.

Por su parte, los 3 All Stars lo observaban todo en silencio y con una cara de sorpresa que confundía a sus enemigos, fue Cole McGrath quien se atrevió a hablar.

Cole.- Oigan chicos, es mi imaginación o…

Sly.- Yo también lo pienso, esos 3 son bastante parecidos a…

Nariko.- No lo digas, yo también creo que son bastante parecidos.

Cole.- ¿Parecidos? ¡Son idénticos a esos 3!

Link.- ¿Parecidos a quienes?

Kirby.- Creo que nos confunden con alguien más pyo.

Link.- Eso es imposible, yo soy único, solamente hay un Link.

Mario.- A mí me da igual, estoy acostumbrado a que me confundan con mi hermano.

Nariko.- No puedo creer que exista un Kratos falso.

Sly.- Al menos el Sackboy falso si habla.

Cole.- Y el Toro falso es humano… hasta parecen más simpáticos que los nuestros.

Nariko.- No es cierto, nuestro Kratos es un guerrero fuerte y rudo, este parece Peter Pan.

Link.- Vaya Mario, te confundieron con un personaje de Disney.

Mario.- Eh… Link, creo que estaba hablando de ti.

Link.- ¡Oye! ¡Yo no me parezco a Peter Pan!

Sly.- Vistes como un duende, tus ropas son verdes, eres Peter Pan.

Link.- ¡Se acabó! ¡Sentirán la furia del Héroe del Tiempo!

Mario.- ¿Lo detenemos?

Kirby.- No, de todas formas se supone que hay que pelear con los invasores.

Y así comenzó una batalla entre All Stars y Smash Bros, Link fue el primero en ir contra su enemigo, chocando espadas con Nariko.

Link.- ¡Prepárate guerrera Gerudo! ¡Sentirás el poder de mi Master Sword!

Nariko.- ¡Pues tú sentirás la ira de mi Heavenly Sword!

Link.- ¡Mi espada sagrada es capaz de exterminar el mal!

Nariko.- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Es mi espada sagrada la que extermina el mal!

Link.- Rayos, esto es algo confuso.

Nariko.- La verdad sí.

Link.- ¿Por qué estábamos peleando?

Nariko.- Pues tú mancillaste la imagen de Kratos y yo te dije Peter Pan.

Link.- Oh, cierto… ¡Nadie me llama Peter Pan! ¡Prepárate Gerudo!

Nariko.- ¡Y nadie mancha la imagen de Kratos! ¡Enfréntame imitador barato!

Cole por su lado comenzó a arrojar sus relámpagos contra Mario, quien los evadía dando satos.

Mario.- Mamamia, ¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas?

Cole.- Vaya, el enano si sabe saltar.

Haciendo uso de su gran habilidad, Cole arrojo una bola eléctrica justo cuando Mario estaba en el aire, impactando y electrocutándole.

Mario.- ¡Eso no es nada! ¡Pikachu lanza descargas eléctricas aún más grandes!

El fontanero decidió pasar al ataque, arrojando una bola de fuego contra un desprevenido Cole.

Cole.- ¡Eso no es nada! ¡Mi contraparte pirómana lanza bolas de fuego más calientes!

Mientras que Sly y Kirby…

Sly.- Oye, antes de pelear ¿Me respondes una pregunta?

Kirby.- ¿Cuál?

Sly.- ¿Tú puedes crear cualquier cosa con solo imaginarla?

Kirby.- Pues no que yo sepa pyo.

Sly.- Bien, entonces no habrá problema.

El mapache estaba listo para atacar con toda confianza, cuando paso algo que no se pudo imaginar… Kirby se lo comió, para luego escupirlo contra el piso.

Sly.- ¡Eso fue horrible! ¡Acaban de digerirme! ¡Ni siquiera Murray hace eso!

Cuando Sly volteó hacia su atacante, pudo ver que ahora tenía orejas de mapache, un antifaz de ladrón y una copia del bastón Cooper.

Sly.- ¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?!

Y sin decir más, Kirby comenzó a apalear al mapache con su propio bastón.

Sly.- ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! ¡Estos tipos están locos!

Cole.- ¿Quieres que nos retiremos?

Nariko.- La verdad, estos sujetos no están muy cuerdos.

Sly.- ¡Uno de ellos me tragó!... ¡Me tragó!

Cole.- Aun así, no creo que esos 3 nos dejen escapar.

Nariko.- Tiene que haber una salida.

Sly.- Si de verdad son como el trio poderoso, tengo una idea.

Nariko.- ¿Cuál?

Sly.- ¡Chicos miren! ¡Ahí hay una montaña de comida!

Kirby.- ¡Pyo! ¡Comida!

Link.- ¡¿Dónde?!

Mario.- ¡Lasaña!

Cole.- Vaya, son tan idiotas como los All Stars normales.

Sly.- ¡Vámonos de una vez, antes de que vuelvan a comernos!

Pero mientras Cole, Nariko y Sly escapaban, en la parte más oscura del castillo, un pequeño grupo de Smash Bros recorría el lugar en busca de los invasores. Se trataba de Fox McCloud, líder del equipo espacial Star Fox, Yoshi, el dinosaurio con gran apetito y finalmente Luigi, el hermano menor de Mario.

Luigi.- Rayos, estos pasillos son aterradores. ¿Podemos patrullar en otra parte?

Yoshi.- Es cierto, siempre nos toca explorar la peor parte… Mejor vamos a patrullar la cocina.

Fox.- ¿Quieren dejar de quejarse? Tenemos órdenes de patrullar esta zona, directas desde nuestro gran líder.

Yoshi.- ¿Tenemos un líder?

Fox.- Claro, soy yo.

Yoshi.- ¿Quién te nombro líder?

Fox.- Pues soy el único Smash Bros con sentido común, supuse que eso me haría líder.

Yoshi.- Si, claro.

Luigi.- Líder o no… ¿Podemos patrullar en otro lugar?

Fox.- Vamos chicos, este lugar no es tan malo.

Luigi.- ¿No es tan malo? Hay una mansión embrujada en miniatura, llena de fantasmas aterradores, si te acercas te encogerás y quedaras atrapado en el interior.

Fox.- Tiene que ser una broma.

Luigi.- ¡Es enserio! ¡Mi hermano encontró estrellas ahí dentro!

Yoshi.- Suena aterrador.

Luigi.- Aterrador no es nada, tú no has visto ese piano, ese diabólico piano.

Ni bien dijo eso, Yoshi se asustó y comenzó a correr en círculos por el lugar, mientras que Fox observaba confundido.

Fox.- ¿Qué tiene un piano de aterrador?

Luigi.- Tu no lo has visto, fue horrible… ¡Fue horrible!

Fox.- Mejor me hubiera ido a patrullar con Samus.

Fue entonces que Yoshi pasó corriendo de largo, notoriamente aterrado.

Yoshi.- ¡Corran! ¡Corran!

Fox.- ¡Yoshi! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

Luigi.- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Fox.- Conociéndolo vio algún ratón o algo así.

Luigi.- No sé, se lo hubiera comido… ¡Mamamia! ¡Eso de ahí no es un ratón!

Antes de que Fox pueda siquiera decir una palabra, Luigi salió corriendo aterrado. El zorro espacial estaba más confundido que nunca, entonces vio corriendo hacia él a un esqueleto vestido en armadura. Los lectores seguro habrán identificado al valiente caballero Sir Daniel Fortesque, quien corría asustado por algo. Fox estaba decidiendo si atacarlo o no, pero el caballero esquelético se tropezó y cayó desarmándose, por lo que el Smash Bros se acercó lentamente y con cautela.

Sir Dan.- ¡Bobe babibo bío! ¡Bálbabe baboba be bubebes! (¡Corre amigo mío! ¡Sálvate ahora que puedes!)

Fox.- ¡Luigi, Yoshi! ¡Vuelvan aquí, esta cosa no es peligrosa!

Sir Dan.- ¡Bobe! ¡Be babió be bonbrol! (¡Corre! ¡Se salió de control!)

Fox.- Que estará balbuceando este esqueleto…

-Wajajajajajaja ¿Quién quiere jugar con Sweet Tooth?

Al oír estas palabras, Fox volteó lentamente, solo para encontrar una aterradora mascara de payaso encendida en llamas, se trataba de uno de los All Stars más violento, el gran payaso lunático Sweet Tooth, quien venía con su machete favorito.

Fox.- Por favor, díganme que esto es un sueño.

Sweet Tooth.- ¿Sueño? ¡Esto es una pesadilla!

Fox.- ¡Auxilio!

Y mientras el payaso correteaba a Fox con su risa macabra por los pasillos del castillo, Sir Daniel se armaba lo más rápido que podía en un intento de escapar.

Al mismo tiempo, 3 All Stars recorrían el castillo en busca de los pasteles, se trataba de los más jóvenes del grupo, Spike, PaRappa, Kat y Dusty.

Kat.- ¿Seguros que es por aquí?

Spike.- No hay problema, sabemos lo que hacemos.

PaRappa.- Exacto, somos All Stars expertos, esta clase de misiones no son problema para nosotros.

Kat.- ¿Ustedes lo hacen seguido?

Spike.- Claro, cuando estaba en mi mundo siempre me mandaban a comprar comida.

Kat.- Pero no era tan peligroso… ¿O sí?

PaRappa.- Corría el peligro de encontrarme a los matones.

Kat.- La cosa es que tenemos que completar esta misión, ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

PaRappa.- Solo tienes que creer.

Spike.- Eso y que mande un auto a control remoto para explorar el castillo.

Kat.- Vaya, ustedes sí que son listos.

Entonces los All Stars escucharon unas voces provenientes del pasillo.

-¡Puff!

-Tranquila Jigglypuff, no te enojes, sé que quieres ir a acabar con los invasores, pero antes quiero ir a probar este autito de juguete que me encontré.

Spike.- ¡Oye! ¡Ese es mi auto!

Frente a los All Stars se encontraban un pequeño niño cabezón con gorra y una pequeña bolita rosada de ojos grandes y peinado extraño, se trataba de los Smash Bros: Ness y Jigglypuff.

Ness.- ¿Y quiénes son ustedes?

PaRappa.- Lo mismo digo, ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Spike.- ¿El rosado es un mono?

Kat.- Eh… chicos, creo que son enemigos.

Jigglypuff.- Jiggaly. ¡Puff!

Ness.- No Jiggly, no puedes matarlos hasta que sepamos quienes son.

PaRappa.- ¡¿Puedes entender lo que dice el bicho rosado?!

Spike.- ¿No era un mono?

Kat.- No lo sé, pero… ¡Es increíblemente lindo! ¡Me lo quiero quedar!

Spike.- ¿Te parece lindo?

PaRappa.- ¿Con esos ojos enormes?

Jigglypuff.- ¡Puff! ¡Jiglygglylipuff!

Ness.- ¡Espera! ¡No los mates todavía!

El niño psíquico apenas agarraba a la furiosa Pokémon, quien se encontraba dispuesta a acabar con los All Stars.

PaRappa.- Creo que tu mascota esta algo alterada.

Ness.- No sigas hablando, apenas puedo sujetarla.

Jigglypuff.- ¡Puff!

Kat.- ¡Es tan tierna cuando se enoja! ¡Miren esos cachetitos!

Spike.- Pero si es nuestro enemigo, tendremos que pelear con ellos.

Kat.- No lo sé, no quiero pelear con algo tan lindo.

PaRappa.- No te preocupes, yo tengo la solución para terminar esto sin pelear.

Ness.- ¿Enserio?

PaRappa.- ¡Claro! ¡Será un duelo de canto!

Spike.- ¿Un duelo de canto?

PaRappa.- Nadie le gana a mi rap.

Ness.- ¡Nooooo! ¡Todo menos eso!

Jigglypuff.- ¡Jiggly!

Pese a lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado, el Pokémon rosado cambió su actitud enfadada por una más alegre, se quitó a Ness de un puñetazo y sacó un pequeño micrófono.

Spike.- Parece que acepta tu reto, PaRappa.

Kat.- ¡Qué bonito! ¡Va cantar!

Ness.- ¡No! ¡Por favor, deténganla!

Antes de que Ness pudiera continuar, Jigglypuff se le aventó encima y comenzó a abofetearlo.

Spike.- ¿No deberíamos ayudarlo?

Kat.- No, se ve tierna jugando con su amiguito.

PaRappa.- ¡Adelante! Tú vas primero.

Después de darle una golpiza a Ness, el Pokémon sacó su micrófono y se preparó para cantar con toda energía y alegría, iniciando una dulce melodía.

Spike.- Vaya, no lo hace tan mal.

PaRappa.- Acabo de encontrar un nuevo talento.

Kat.- Su voz es tan linda y dulce.

Spike.- Si, pero… tengo algo de sueño.

PaRappa.- Ahora que lo mencionas… estoy algo cansado.

Kat.- Tengo sue…zzzzzz.

Dusty.- Nya…zzzzzzz.

PaRappa.- Algo le pasa a Ka… zzzzzz.

Spike.- ¿Qué está pasan… zzzzzzz.

Ness.- Intenté advertir… zzzzzzz.

Para cuando Jigglypuff terminó su canción, todos los presentes habían quedado profundamente dormidos. Por supuesto que la bola rosada no se lo tomo tan bien, tras inflar sus cachetes reveló un pequeño marcador oculto en su micrófono, acto seguido comenzó a pintarrajear la cara de cualquiera que se encuentre dormido.

En otra parte del castillo, el trio favorito de este fic avanzaba por los pasillos, por supuesto que se trataba de Kratos, Toro y Sackboy, el Trio Poderoso de los All Stars, los cuales estaban en una situación de lo más usual.

Kratos.- Amigos, tengo hambre.

Sackboy.- Mm mmmm, mmmm.

Toro.- Vamos amigos, concéntrense nya.

Kratos.- Pero Toro, con tanta hambre ya ni siquiera puedo destrozar cosas.

Sackboy.- Mmmmm mm mm mmmm, mm mmmm mmmm mmmm, mmmmm mmmm mmmm

Toro.- Hey, esa es una gran idea.

Kratos.- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro.- Dice que como estamos buscando pasteles, podríamos aprovechar para comer algunos nya.

Kratos.- ¡Por el Olimpus! ¡Es una idea digna de Atenea!

Sackboy.- Mmmmm, mm mmmm, mm mm.

Toro.- Vamos Sack, que no se te suba a la cabeza.

Kratos.- Al fin saciaré mi hambre espartana.

Toro.- Bueno Kratos, primero tendremos que encontrar esos pasteles.

Sackboy.- ¡Mmm! ¡Mmmm mmm mm mm mmm!

Kratos.- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro.- Parece que huele algo en ese cuarto nya.

Kratos.- ¿Enserio? Vamos a ver que es.

El Trio Poderoso abrió la puerta lentamente, solo para encontrar…

Toro.- Chicos, ¿Están viendo lo mismo que yo?

Sackboy.- Mmm mm mmm mm mmmm.

Kratos.- Por el Olimpus, esos de ahí son…

Trio Poderoso.- ¡Bananas!

Efectivamente, el Trio de All Stars había encontrado un gran sorpresa, se trataba de un depósito, repleto de amarillas y jugosas bananas. Como es de suponerse, ver tanta cantidad de comida es demasiada tentación para un All Star, por lo que sin resistirse más, se lanzaron directo a comer todas las bananas que podían.

Sackboy.- Mm mm mmmmm mmm.

Toro.- No hables con la boca llena, Sack.

Kratos.- No son los pasteles que buscaba, pero estas cosas saben bien.

Toro.- Es comida típica de los humanos como yo.

Sackboy.- Mm mmm mmmm.

Toro.- ¡Oye Sack! ¡No olvides que yo sí puedo entender lo que dices!

Kratos.- Pues no sé, pero tienes razón, que bien comen los mortales.

Toro.- Es una de las mayores fuentes de potasio que existe.

Kratos.- Lo que digas, lo único que importa es que esta cosa sabe bien.

Sackboy.- Mm, mmm. ¿Mm mmmm mmmmmm mmmm mmmmm?

Kratos.- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro.- Solo se está preguntando a quien pertenecerán estas bananas.

Kratos.- No te preocupes por eso Sack, ahora son propiedad del God of War y sus increíbles amigos.

Toro.- No lo sé, quienquiera que sea el dueño de estas bananas quedará furioso, nos las comimos casi todas.

Kratos.- Tranquilo Toro, le dejaré unas cuantas a Cabellos Flameantes.

Toro.- Ese no es el punto nya, creo que debemos irnos de aquí antes de que el dueño de las bananas regrese.

Sackboy.- Mm mmmm mmmm.

Kratos.- No sé qué dijiste, pero estoy totalmente de acuerdo, con el Fantasma de Esparta de su lado, no deben temerle al dueño de estas bananas.

Antes de que Kratos pudiera seguir comiendo sus bananas, un puñetazo lo agarro de sorpresa y lo estrello contra la pared, Toro y Sackboy voltearon asustados para encontrarse a un enorme y musculoso gorila, que usaba una corbata con las iniciales DK y no parecía nada contento.

DK.- ¡Mis bananas!

Toro.- Ehhhhh… lindo monito, no te muevas.

Sackboy.- ¿Mmmmm mm mmm mmm mmmmm m mm mmmmm mm mmm mmmm mmmm? (¿Crees que si nos hacemos a los muertos no nos haga daño?)

DK.- ¡Donkey Kong!

Toro.- ¡Corre Sackboy, corre!

Sin pensarlo ningún segundo, ambos All Star salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron, agarrando a un aturdido Kratos que todavía seguía incrustado contra la pared. El gorila los perseguía con toda su furia por los pasillos del castillo.

DK.- ¡Nadie se mete con mis bananas!

Toro.- ¡Sack! ¡¿No puedes crear algo para entretenerlo?!

Sackboy.- Mmmmm mmmm mmmm, mmm mm mmm mm mm mmmm. (Podría crear trampas, pero no creo que lo detengan.)

Toro.- ¿Por qué lo dices nya?

Sackboy.- Mm mm mmmm mmmmmm, mmm mmmmm m mmm mmmm. (Es un personaje plataformero, está acostumbrado a cruzar trampas.)

Toro.- Y Kratos que todavía no despierta.

Sackboy.- Mmmm mm mmmmm mmmm mmmmm. (Creo que tenemos otro problema.)

El Sonycat no tardó en comprender lo que su amigo quería decir, habían llegado a un callejón sin salida, el furioso Donkey Kong no tardaba en alcanzarlos, asustados observaron cualquier cosa a su alrededor, pero lo único que había era un extraño cuadro de bombas humanoides marchando.

Toro.- ¡¿Qué haremos ahora Sack?!

Kratos.- Cállate, intento dormir.

Toro.- ¡Despertaste Kratos!

Kratos.- Déjame seguir durmiendo.

Toro.- ¡Nos está persiguiendo una bestia horrible!

Kratos.- ¿No puedo dormir 5 segundos sin que se metan en problemas?

Toro.- ¡Déjate de tonterías y combate al mono!

Kratos.- Lo haría, pero tengo un serio dolor de cabeza.

Toro.- ¡Es por el puñetazo que te dieron nya!

DK.- ¡Ahí están! ¡Pagarán por todas y cada una de mis bananas!

Toro.- ¡Hagan algo!

Sackboy.- Mmmm mmmmm, mmmmm mmmmm mm mmmm.

El pequeño Sackperson creó un par de guantes metálicos, con los que sujeto a sus amigos y los arrojó contra el cuadro, para acto seguido saltar él. Sorprendentemente ese cuadro era un portal a una extraña tierra, donde bombas humanoides y hongos amargados recorrían un extenso valle con una colina en el centro.

Kratos.- Vaya… ¿Dónde rayos estamos?

Toro.- Estamos dentro del cuadro, pero… ¿Cómo?

Sackboy.- Mmmmm mmmmm. (Llámalo intuición.)

Entonces vieron como el gorila estaba apareciendo desde un portal.

Kratos.- Creo que ese gorila también cruzó el cuadro.

Toro.- ¡Nya! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!

Sackboy.- Mmmmm mm mmmm mmm mmmm mmm mmmmm mm mmmm, mmmm. (Tenemos que cruzar este nivel para salir del cuadro, vamos.)

De esta forma el Trio Poderoso inició una larga travesía para perder de vista a su gorila perseguidor, cruzando de cuadro en cuadro y pasando distintos niveles.

Al mismo tiempo, Fox McCloud avanzaba con cautela, al fin había conseguido escapar de Sweet Tooth y ya había llegado a los túneles más profundos del castillo, donde estaba un foso de agua que servía como drenaje.

Fox.- Rayos, estos invasores son realmente peligrosos, tengo que advertir a los demás.

Justo entonces, Fox pudo observar como del foso de agua emergían un Lombax y su compañero robótico, se trataba de Ratchet y Clank.

Clank.- Te lo dije Ratchet, encontramos una entrada submarina.

Ratchet.- En otras palabras nos metiste por el drenaje.

Clank.- Bueno, hemos estado en peores lugares.

Ratchet.- Eso sí, ahora lo importante es advertir a los demás sobre esos bichos que nos atacaron, el robot, la rata y el raro.

Clank.- Según mi escáner había un ser orgánico en el interior de ese robot.

Ratchet.- Cuando esto acabe tendré que decirle a Big Al que te de una revisión.

Fox.- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!

Ni bien se vieron, Fox sacó su Blaster y Ratchet sacó su Plasma Striker, apuntándose ambos sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Clank.- Ten cuidado Ratchet, estamos en desventaja.

Ratchet.- ¿Por qué estamos en desventaja?

Clank.- Es una especie de perro y tu una especie de gato.

Ratchet.- ¡No soy un gato!

Fox.- ¡Ríndanse! ¡Están en terreno de los Super Smash Bros!

Clank.- Quien lo diría, los Aldeanitos Azules se cambiaron el nombre.

Fox.- ¿Y ustedes de que hablan? ¿No los envía Master Hand?

Ratchet.- Escucha amigo, nosotros somos Ratchet y Clank, bastante conocidos en la Galaxia Solana.

Fox.- ¿Vienen de otra galaxia?

Clank.- Así es.

Fox.- Entonces este no es un ataque de Master Hand… ¡Es un ataque de Andross, debí suponerlo!

El zorro mercenario comenzó a disparar, por lo que Ratchet y Clank tuvieron que ponerse a cubierto.

Clank.- ¿Cuál es el plan?

Ratchet.- Solo observa.

El Lombax ya estaba preparado, revisó entre sus diversas armas y sacó un Molatron, lo arrojo contra Fox y este comenzó a bailar sin poder detenerse.

Fox.- ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!

Clank.- Lo mejor será buscar a los demás, Ratchet.

Ratchet.- Tienes razón, vamos de comando.

Fox.- ¡Vuelvan aquí! ¡Los atraparé en cuanto me liberé de esto!

Pero mientras Fox McCloud mostraba sus nuevos pasos de música disco, cierto Smash Bros vestido de verde se encontraba escondido en un rinconcito, se trataba de Luigi.

Luigi.- Muy bien, si me quedó aquí ningún ser de ultratumba me encontrará.

\- Bi be bebo babí besbonbibo, babie be benbonbabá. (Si me quedo aquí Escondido, nadie me encontrará.)

El fontanero de verde volteó su cabeza, solo para encontrarse a un esqueleto sentado junto a él y temblando de miedo, era Sir Daniel Fortesque.

Luigi.- ¡Un muerto viviente!

Sir Dan.- ¡Bun bubenbebibo bababo! (¡Un duendecillo macabro!)

Luigi.- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Sir Dan.- ¡Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Luigi.- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Sir Dan.- ¡Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Luigi.- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Sir Dan.- ¡Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Dejando a este par en sus gritos y volviendo a uno de los pasillos, Spike el captura monos se despertaba después de una pequeña siesta, solo para encontrar su cara toda pintarrajeada.

Spike.- Rayos, me quede dormido… ¿Por qué mi cara está tan pintada?

Entonces el pequeño All Star escucho unos gritos bastante conocidos para él, se trataba del Trio Poderoso, quienes todavía corrían por el pasillo.

Kratos.- ¡¿Todavía nos persigue?! Ese tipo es persistente.

Toro.- Y que lo digas, ya entramos a unos 6 cuadros distintos, aún recuerdo ese aterrador nivel de agua nya.

Sackboy.- Mmm mmmmm mmmm mmmmmmm mmm mmmm mmmm.

Toro.- No lo digas Sack, aunque debo decir que lo que le hicieron a eso pobre pingüino estuvo mal.

Kratos.- Oye, fue un accidente.

Sackboy.- Mm mmmmmm.

Kratos.- Si, lo que dijo.

Por su parte, Spike observaba confundido como sus amigos pasaron corriendo sin notarlo.

Spike.- Esos eran Kratos, Toro y Sackboy, ¿De que estarán escapando?

Fue entonces, que Donkey Kong pasó corriendo en busca de los All Stars, ni bien lo vio, los ojos de Spike se iluminaron y solo podía pensar en una cosa.

Spike.- ¡Un mono!

DK.- ¿Dónde estarán? Estoy seguro que se fueron por allá.

Spike.- ¡Getchu!

El pobre gorila apenas pudo evadir la red de Spike.

DK.- ¡Oye niño! ¡Casi me das con esa cosa!

Spike.- ¡Atrapar al mono! ¡Atrapar al mono!

DK.- Algo me dice que estoy en problemas.

Spike.- ¡Ven aquí mono! ¡No dejaré que Specter conquiste este lugar!

De esta manera, Donkey Kong tuvo que salir corriendo para ser perseguido por el captura monos. Lo que no sabían, era que PaRappa, Ness, Kat y Dusty se estaban despertando en ese mismo momento.

Kat.- Creo que me quedé dormida.

PaRappa.- ¿Dónde estará Spike?... ¡¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?!

Kat.- ¡¿Qué le pasó a la tuya?!

Ness.- Intente decirles, cuando Jigglypuff canta todos se quedan dormidos.

Kat.- Esto es como cuando desperté con amnesia en Hekseville.

PaRappa.- ¿Y dónde se metió el que nos durmió?

Ness.- Esta ahí.

Y en una esquina estaba Jigglypuff enfadada, con los cachetes inflados y sus pequeños bracitos cruzados. Los presentes se limpiaron la cara y se acercaron a ella.

Jigglypuff.- ¡Puff!

PaRappa.- ¿Qué le pasa?

Ness.- Es bastante rencorosa y se enfada fácilmente.

Al oír eso, la Pokémon le dio un bofetón a Ness, enviándolo contra el piso.

PaRappa.- Wow, es peor que PJ cuando no lo dejan dormir.

Kat.- No te preocupes PaRappa, intentaré hablar con ella, entre chicas nos vamos a entender.

PaRappa.- Bueno, supongo que las 2 son igual de locas.

Kat.- ¡No soy loca!

Jigglypuff.- ¡Jiggly!

PaRappa.- Pero si tú le pegas a Dante tal y como ella le pega a ese niño.

Ness.- Me compadezco del tal Dante.

Kat.- Eso es… distinto. Ahora déjame hablar con ella.

PaRappa.- Esta bien, hazlo.

Kat.- Hola rosadita, estás enojada, ¿Verdad?

Jigglypuff.- Jiggly jiggly.

Kat.- Te comprendo perfectamente.

Jigglypuff.- ¿Jiggly?

Kat.- Por supuesto, a mí también me hacen enojar de vez en cuando.

Jigglypuff.- Puff, Jigglypuff.

Kat.- Si, pero debes controlarte, la vida es mejor si la pasas con alegría.

Jigglypuff.- ¿Jigglypuff?

Kat.- Claro que sí, diviértete haciendo lo que más te gusta.

Jigglypuff.- ¡Jiggly!

Alegremente el Pokémon sacó su pequeño micrófono, asustando a los héroes presentes.

Kat.- ¡Lo que sea menos eso!

Actuando rápido, Kat le quitó su micrófono, causando un serio enfado en Jigglypuff, quien tras inflar sus cachetes arrojo a Kat con una potente patada, por suerte Dusty uso sus poderes sobre la gravedad para frenarla en el aire.

Jigglypuff.- ¡Puff!

Kat.- Gracias Dusty.

Jigglypuff.- ¡Jigglypuff!

Kat.- ¡Intente ser buena! ¡Pero si quieres pelear, pelearemos!

Kat activo sus poderes sobre la gravedad y se lanzó contra Jigglypuff de una patada, el Pokémon contraataco con su ataque rodada, pero la All Star no se dio por vencida, iniciando un gran intercambio de ataques.

Ness.- Vaya, las mujeres son peligrosas.

PaRappa.- Y que lo digas.

Ness.- ¿Se supone que ahora tenemos que pelear los 2?

PaRappa.- Supongo.

Dicho esto Ness sacó su bat de baseball y PaRappa su patineta, una gran batalla estaba por comenzar.

Y en otra parte del castillo, Nariko, Cole y Sly avanzaban con cuidado, no querían tener otro encuentro con el Trio Smash.

Cole.- Eso fue horrible, esos 3 sí que se parecían al Trio Poderoso.

Nariko.- Ni tanto, ese Peter Pan no se parecía en nada a Kratos.

Cole.- ¿Tú crees?

Nariko.- Si, mi Kratos es más rudo y masculino.

Sly.- Pero los 2 son igual de idiotas.

Cole.- Además, tenían un Sackboy que habla.

Sly.- ¡Esa cosa era horrible! ¡Me comió!

Nariko.- Y no podía crear cosas.

Cole.- Pero debo admitir que me agradaba su Toro.

Sly.- A mí no, era italiano.

Nariko.- ¿Eso que tiene de malo?

Sly.- Soy francés, tenemos rivalidad con los italianos.

Al otro lado del pasillo, Samus Aran, Pikachu y el Capitán Falcon avanzaban apresurados.

Samus.- ¡Rápido chicos!

C Falcon.- ¿Estás segura que ese bicho entro al castillo?

Pikachu.- Pika pika.

Samus.- Por supuesto, ese zorro y su compañero robot seguro usarán las entradas acuáticas, nosotros estaremos ahí para entonces.

C Falcon.- Tan lista como siempre, Samus.

Fue entonces que ambos grupos se encontraron cara a cara, no tardaron en comprender que eran oponentes se prepararon para luchar… Bueno, todos menos uno.

C Falcon.- ¡No puedo creerlo!

Pikachu.- ¿Pika?

Samus.- ¿Ahora que te ocurre, Falcon?

C Falcon.- ¡Bella pelirroja! Permítame presentarme, soy el Capitán Falcon a su servicio.

Cole.- ¿A este tipo que le pasa?

Sly.- Creo que quiere ligarse a Nariko.

Nariko.- ¡¿Qué?!

Samus.- Ese idiota siempre nos avergüenza.

Pikachu.- Chaaa.

C Falcon.- Escucha muñeca, yo…

Nariko.- ¡Nadie me dice muñeca!

Sin previo aviso, la guerrera se lanzó contra el Capitán Falcon y lo agarró a espadazos, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Pikachu.- ¿Pikapi?

Samus.- No, se lo merece.

Sly.- Este castillo sí que es extraño, hay un pequeño ratón amarillo y un robot anaranjado de lo más extraño.

Samus.- ¡No soy un robot!

Sly.- Como sea amigo, pareces un tipo razonable, déjanos pasar y haremos como si esto no hubiera pasado.

Samus.- ¡Escucha rata! ¡No soy un "Tipo", soy una chica!

Sly.- Oh…

Antes de que a Sly se le ocurra algo, Samus le dio un fuerte coscorrón con su cañón, dejando al pobre mapache inconsciente en el suelo.

Cole.- ¡No! ¡Vencieron a Sly!

Nariko.- ¡No te preocupes Cole, yo me ocuparé de esta guerrera!

Samus.- ¡Inténtalo!

Nariko se lanzó con su Heavenly Sword, pero Samus tomaba distancia y disparaba con su cañón. A su vez, Cole y Pikachu se observaban de forma incomoda.

Cole.- Entonces… ¿Peleamos?

Pikachu.- Pikapika.

El Pokémon arrojó un pequeño rayo, sin embargo este no hirió a Cole, en lugar de eso la electricidad recorrió su cuerpo.

Cole.- Oye, puedes comunicarte conmigo arrojándome rayos.

Y Pikachu volvió a lanzarle sus rayos.

Cole.- ¿Qué es un método de comunicación entre Pokémon eléctricos?... ¡Yo no soy un Pokémon!

Pikachu nuevamente lo electrocuto.

Cole.- Si, tienes razón, los hermanos de la electricidad no tienen por qué pelear, mejor sentémonos aquí y apostemos quien gana entre Nariko y tu amiga.

Pikachu.- ¡Pika!

La batalla entre Nariko y Samus era bastante intensa, aunque debido a su tecnología era la cazarrecompensas quien tenía la ventaja.

Samus.- ¡Haber como sobrevives a mi lluvia de misiles!

El cañón de Samus disparó una ráfaga de varios misiles seguidos, Nariko a duras penas podía esquivarlo con su agilidad, al final no le quedó de otra más que clavar su Heavenly Sword en el suelo, invocando varias hojas de espada para cubrirse, pese a todo fue dañada por la explosión resultante.

Nariko.- Ahora comprendo porque Daniel odia tanto a los futuristas.

Samus.- ¡Toma esto!

La Smash Bros disparaba su laser y Nariko apenas lo podía bloquear con su espada, siendo impulsada hacía atrás.

Nariko.- ¡Ya me cansaste! ¡Es hora de contraatacar!

Dicho esto, la Heavenly Sword comenzó a brillar y todo su poder quedo imbuido en Nariko, quien asumió su forma de diosa celestial, lanzándose con todo contra una sorprendida Samus.

Samus.- ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!

Por su lado, Sackboy, Toro y Kratos caminaban por el castillo sin rumbo alguno.

Toro.- Menos mal que ya perdimos a ese mono nya.

Sackboy.- Mmmmm mmmmm.

Kratos.- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? No sabemos dónde guardan los pasteles.

Toro.- No sé, ¿tú qué opinas, Sack?

Sackboy.- Mmmmm mm mmm, mmmm mmmmmm mmmm mm mmmm. (Quedémonos por aquí, algo interesante tiene que pasar.)

Entonces la pared se rompió, Samus había sido arrojada tras un golpe de Nariko.

Kratos.- ¡Por el Olimpus! ¡Una armadura encantada!

Toro.- No es una armadura, es un robot.

Samus.- ¡No soy un robot!

Entonces Nariko le cayó encima con una patada.

Kratos.- ¡Es Cabellos Flameantes!

Samus.- ¡Ahora voy con toda la energía en los cañones! ¡Laser Zero!

En otro pasillo, los Smash Bros, Mario, Kirby y Link caminaban en busca de los intrusos.

Kirby.- Tengo hambre pyo.

Mario.- ¿Los intrusos escaparon y tú piensas en comida?

Link.- Vamos Mario, ¿qué es lo peor que pueden hacernos?

Mario.- Podrían robarse la comida.

Kirby.- ¡Todo menos eso!

Link.- ¡Tenemos que encontrar a esos intrusos cuanto antes!

Fue entonces que un tremendo laser atravesó la pared, una vez que se disipó pudieron ver a Nariko noqueada en el piso.

Kirby.- ¿Y eso que fue?

Mario.- Mamamia, creo que alguien hizo enojar a Samus.

Así era, Samus había conseguido la victoria, a costa de perder su armadura, sin embargo uno de los All Stars no se lo tomo muy bien.

Kratos.- ¡Oye! ¡Nadie le hace eso a Cabellos Flameantes!

Samus.- ¿Qué?

Antes de que Samus pueda reaccionar, Kratos le disparó con la ira de Poseidón, dejando a la cazarrecompensas electrocutada y fuera de combate, sin embargo esto enfado a un Smash Bros.

Link.- ¡Oye tú! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Samus?!

Kratos.- ¡Ustedes atacaron a Cabellos Flameantes!

Link.- ¡Pagarás por atacar a mi compañera!

Kratos.- ¡Te enfrentarás al Fantasma de Esparta y sus amigos Toro y Sackboy!

Sackboy.- Mmmm.

Toro.- ¡¿Por qué nos metes en esto?!

Link.- ¿A si? ¡Pues el héroe del tiempo tiene a Mario y Kirby!

Mario.- Mamamia, ahí vamos de nuevo.

Kirby.- ¡Hiiiii!

Kratos.- Como sea, vamos a pelear.

Link.- Cuando quieras.

-¡Alto!

-¡Pika!

Justo cuando ambos grupos estaban por entablar combate, fueron detenidos por gritos bastante familiares, se trataba de Cole McGrath y Pikachu.

Toro.- ¿Cole?

Kirby.- ¿Pikachu? ¿Qué hacen por aquí, pyo?

Kratos.- ¿Y porque detienen nuestra épica batalla?

Pikachu.- Pikachu, pika pika.

Kratos.- ¿Qué dijo?

Kirby.- Dice que tiene una mejor manera para resolver nuestro problema pyo.

Mario.- Ojala no sea lo que estoy pensando.

Toro.- ¿Qué manera?

Pikachu.- Pika. ¡Chu!

Kirby.- ¡Una Batalla Pokémon pyo!

Sackboy.- Mm mmm.

Kratos.- ¿Qué es una Batalla Pokémon pyo?

De esta manera, los Smash Bros procedieron a explicarle a los All Stars las complicadas reglas de una Batalla Pokémon, ya estaban listos para comenzar, solo tenían un pequeño problema.

Toro.- ¿Cómo lucharemos? Nuestro equipo no tiene ningún Pokémon.

Cole.- Eso puede ser un problema.

Kratos.- ¿De qué hablan? Claro que tenemos un Pokémon.

Toro.- Un minuto, no te estarás refiriendo a… Oh no.

Mario.- Muy bien, comencemos el combate Pokémon.

Link.- ¡Pikachu! ¡Yo te elijó!

Pikachu.- ¡Pika!

Kirby.- Buena suerte pyo.

Cole.- Ahora vamos nosotros.

Sackboy.- Mmmm mmm mmmm.

Kratos.- ¡Toro! ¡Yo te elijó!

Toro.- ¡Ayúdenme nya!

Y Pikachu saltó al campo de batalla improvisado, mientras que Kratos agarro a Toro y lo arrojó de cara al combate.

Toro.- Esto es un abuso.

Pikachu.- Pikacha.

Toro.- Eh… escucha amigo, ya sabemos cómo terminara esto, yo soy un gato y tu un ratón, será mejor que te rindas.

Pikachu.- Pika pika pi.

Mario.- ¿Qué dijo?

Kirby.- Dice que el gato le recuerda a Meowth pyo.

Link.- ¡Pikachu usa Rayo!

Y Toro recibió una potente descarga eléctrica, quedando achicharrado mientras el Pokémon observaba con una sonrisa malvada.

Toro.- No me lo esperaba nya.

Link.- ¡Usa Rayo otra vez!

Pikachu.- ¡Chaa!

Toro.- ¡Ah no! ¡Esta vez contraatacaré!

Kratos.- Exacto, ¡Toro usa tu Aliento de Pescado!

Toro.- ¡¿Qué clase de ataque es ese?!

Antes de que Kratos pudiera contestarle, Toro fue alcanzado por la electricidad y quedo achicharrado en el piso.

Pikachu.- Pikapi.

Toro.- Esto duele, de verdad duele.

Link.- Así se hace Pikachu, ahora dale otra descarga.

Kratos.- ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Toro usa tu Golpe Gatuno!

Toro.- ¡¿Qué rayos es un golpe gatuno?!

Y nuevamente Toro fue impactado por un gran relámpago.

Kratos.- Rayos, debí ordenarle el ataque de la mayonesa extranjera.

Sackboy.- Mmmmm mmm.

Link.- ¡Sigue así Pikachu, no te detengas!

Pikachu.- ¡Pikachu!

Toro.- ¡No! ¡Por favor detente, ya no más!

Y el Sonycat fue alcanzado por otra descarga eléctrica.

Pikachu.- Pika.

Toro.- Por favor que alguien me salve nya.

Mario.- Solo porque me dio pena… Toro ya no puede pelear, Pikachu es el ganador.

Toro.- Gracias…

Y el gato se desplomo inconsciente en el suelo.

Link.- ¡Bien! ¡Vamos una a cero!

Kratos.- Por Zeus, estas Batallas Pokémon son más difíciles de lo que parecen.

Sackboy.- Mm mmmm mm m mmm mm mmmmm m mmmm. (La próxima yo le daré las órdenes a Toro.)

Mario.- Bueno, ¿cuál es su siguiente Pokémon?

Tanto Kratos como Cole posaron sus miradas en Sackboy.

Sackboy.- ¡Mm, mmm mm mm mm! ¡Mm mmmmmm m mm mm mm mmmmmm! (¡No, eso sí que no! ¡La electricidad es una de mis debilidades!)

Kratos.- ¿Qué dijo?

Cole.- No sé, Toro esta desmayado y no nos puede traducir.

Kratos.- Seguro que esta emocionado por entrar al combate.

Sackboy.- ¡Mm mm mmmm! (¡No lo estoy!)

Dicho esto, Sackboy seleccionó el cursor de su Pop It para levantar a Cole y arrojarlo al campo de batalla.

Kratos.- Vaya, el emocionado era otro.

Cole.- Oye, yo no soy un Pokémon.

Kratos.- Lo que digas, ¡Cole, yo te elijo!

Link.- Rayos Pikachu, este va ser difícil.

Kirby.- Nunca había visto un Pokémon tan feo pyo.

Pikachu.- Pika pika.

Link.- ¡Usa tu Rayo a toda potencia!

El ratón eléctrico disparo con toda su energía, pero lejos de verse dañado, Cole parecía disfrutar de aquello.

Cole.- Jajajaja, lo siento Pikachu, pero soy un Conductor con poderes eléctricos, lo único que tus rayos conseguirán será cargar mi energía.

Pikachu.- Pikachaaa.

Cole.- Puedes seguir disparándome todo el día, esta será una victoria fácil.

Link.- ¡Pikachu usa Cola de Hierro!

Cole.- Espera… ¿Cola de qué?

Y eso fue lo último que Cole pudo decir, pues la cola de Pikachu tomó un tono metálico y golpeó a su enemigo en la cara, mandándolo a volar contra una pared y dejándolo inconsciente.

Mario.- Eh… Cole ya no puede pelear.

Link.- ¡Vamos 2, Pikachu!

Pikachu.- ¡Pikapi!

Kratos.- Rayos, estoy mancillando el honor de Cabellos Flameantes.

Sackboy.- Mm mmmm mmm mmmm mmm, mmmm mm mmmmm. (Si quieres hacer algo bien, hazlo tú mismo.)

Sin que nadie se lo ordene, Sackboy salió al campo de batalla.

Kratos.- ¡Bien! ¡Con Sackboy no perderemos!

Link.- ¡Pikachu usa tus ataques eléctricos!

Kratos.- ¡Sackboy has lo que quieras!

El Sackperson reaccionó de forma rápida, con su Pop It invocó su casco que dispara agua, con el cual dejó a Pikachu empapado, al ser el agua un conductor de electricidad, a la hora de lanzar su Rayo, el Pokémon resulto seriamente lastimado y quedó fuera de combate… aunque esto no evitó que Sackboy sea alcanzado por el ataque y sufra el mismo destino.

Mario.- ¡Como Sackboy y Pikachu ya no pueden pelar, esto es un empate!

Link.- Son buenos, vencieron a Pikachu.

Kratos.- Son buenos, vencieron a Sack.

Mario.- Ahora invoquen a su siguiente Pokémon.

Kratos.- Rayos, ¿de dónde voy a sacar otro Pokémon?

Justo entonces llegó Ratchet, corriendo por los pasillos con Clank en su espalda.

Ratchet.- ¡Kratos, al fin te encuentro! ¿Dónde están los demás All Stars?

Kratos.- ¡Genial! ¡Mi siguiente Pokémon!

Ratchet.- ¿Tu qué?

Link.- ¿Y nosotros que sacamos?

Mario.- Yo soy el referí, no puedo salir… mejor saca a Kirby, se parece a un Jigglypuff.

Kirby.- No, la última vez que me sacaron a una batalla las cosas no terminaron bien pyo.

Link.- ¿Fue aquella vez que visitamos el mundo de Pikachu?

Mario.- Lo recuerdo, ese pobre chico casi nos mata cuando Kirby se comió a su Rattata.

Link.- ¿Pero entonces que sacamos?

Y como respuesta a su pregunta, Fox McCloud llegó corriendo enojado.

Fox.- ¡Ahí estás! ¡Te dije que no te escaparías!

Link.- ¡Justo a tiempo! ¡Fox yo te elijó!

Fox.- ¿Qué?

Kratos.- No perderemos, ¡Yo te elijó Ratchet!

Ratchet.- ¿Qué tontería están haciendo ahora?

Kratos.- ¡Una Batalla Pokémon!

Clank.- ¿Qué es una Batalla Pokémon?

Kirby.- Bueno, las reglas son simples: tú atacas, luego te atacan y luego pierdes pyo.

Clank.- Esas reglas parecen algo…

Kratos.- Como sea, lo único que tienes que hacer es pelear contra el cara de perro.

Ratchet.- Muy bien, vamos a arreglar cuentas, comando.

Fox.- Por mi está bien, tengo mucha ira acumulada.

Ratchet.- ¿Tú tienes ira? Yo tengo que soportar a estos tipos todos los días.

Fox.- Ja, se nota que no sabes lo que es aguantar a los Smash Bros.

Ratchet.- ¿Smash Bros? Pues los All Stars no están muy cuerdos que digamos.

Fox.- ¡Los Smash Bros son unos lunáticos! Yo soy el único normal.

Ratchet.- No te imaginas lo que sufro, ¡Kratos intentó almorzarme!

Fox.- Eso no es nada, Kirby intenta comerme a diario.

Ratchet.- Pues por culpa de ellos se estrelló mi nave.

Fox.- Link destrozó mi nave.

Ratchet.- No te imaginas la cantidad de problemas en los que me meten Kratos, Toro y Sackboy. Cualquier rato pueden acabar matándome.

Fox.- Te comprendo amigo, Link, Mario y Kirby se la pasan molestándome con sus locuras, ya no aguanto.

Ratchet.- Vaya, nunca pensé que hubiera alguien capaz de comprenderme, te lo digo, si el Coronel Radec no estuviera para poner orden, no sabría qué hacer.

Fox.- ¡Al fin alguien que sabe cómo me siento! De no ser por Samus, no sé si aguantaría a los Smash Bros.

Ratchet.- ¡Ven aquí hermano mío!

Fox.- ¡Vamos a compartir nuestro dolor!

Mientras Ratchet y Fox lloraban juntos, Kratos, Clank, Mario, Link y Kirby observaban la escena con algo de confusión.

Kratos.- ¡Vamos se supone que tienen que atacarse!

Link.- ¡Sí! ¡Esto es una Batalla Pokémon!

Mario.- No sabía que Fox tuviera un hermano.

Kirby.- Pues yo tampoco pyo.

Entonces se escucharon unos gritos por el pasillo, tanto Smash Bros como All Stars voltearon a ver y encontraron a un gorila enorme perseguido por un pequeño niño con una red.

Mario.- ¿Donkey Kong?

DK.- ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Este enano está loco!

Kratos.- Hey, el niño mono.

Spike.- ¡Getchu!

DK.- ¡Auxilio!

Link.- Oye niño, ¿Por qué persigues al mono?

Spike.- Esos monos quieren invadir el mundo.

Mario.- Creí que tus tiempos de villano habían quedado en el pasado.

DK.- ¡Ese era mi abuelo!

Fue entonces cuando Yoshi entro al lugar, corriendo seriamente asustado y escondiéndose tras su amigo Mario.

Yoshi.- ¡Mario!

Mario.- Mamamia Yoshi, ¿A ti que te ocurre?

Yoshi.- ¡Intentan matarme!

Fox.- ¿Tienen algún cazador de dinosaurios en su grupo?

Ratchet.- No que yo sepa.

-¡Vamos a divertirnos verdecito!

Kratos.- ¡El payaso!

-¡Aquí está Sweet Tooth!

DK.- ¡¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?!

Mario.- ¡Mamamia! ¡Es un payaso psicópata!

Kirby.- Na, eh tenido enemigos más aterradores pyo.

Sweet Tooth.- ¿Quién quiere jugar con Sweet Tooth?

Kratos.- Amigo, te perdiste la batalla Pokémon.

Clank.- Oye Kratos, no quiero interrumpir, pero es posible que tengamos problemas.

Kratos.- ¿Problemas?

Clank.- Si, estamos en un terreno hostil, esos tipos del grupo enemigo salen uno tras otro y nos están rodeando.

Kratos.- Oye, tienes razón.

Kratos, Sweet Tooth, Spike, Ratchet y Clank observaron cómo estaban rodeados por Mario, Link, Kirby, Fox, Yoshi y Donkey Kong, mientras que en el suelo yacían inconscientes Sackboy, Toro, Cole, Sly, Nariko, Samus y Pikachu.

Spike.- ¡El mono y sus amigos nos superan en número!

Sweet Tooth.- Esto se ve divertido.

Ratchet.- Tenemos que encontrar alguna forma de escapar.

Kratos.- ¡Ahí está nuestro boleto de salida!

Todos vieron donde Kratos apuntó, ahí se encontraban PaRappa, Kat y Dusty montados encima de una patineta, mientras escapaban de Jigglypuff y Ness, siendo que la Pokémon quería recuperar el micrófono que Kat le había quitado.

PaRappa.- ¡Devuélvele su micrófono!

Kat.- ¿Y que nos vuelva a dormir? ¡No quiero tener la cara pintarrajeada!

Jigglypuff.- ¡Jiggly!

Ness.- ¡Espérame Jigglypuff!

Kratos.- ¡Hey PaRappa!

PaRappa.- ¡Maestro Kratos!

Kratos.- ¡Necesitamos un escape!

Kat.- ¡Tranquilo señor Kratos, vamos en camino!

Ratchet.- ¡Rápido! ¡Todos agarren a los inconscientes y suban a la patineta!

All Stars.- ¡Entendido!

De esta manera Kratos levanto a Toro y Sackboy, Spike levantó a Sly, Ratchet y Clank fueron por Nariko, a la vez que Sweet Tooth por Cole. Una vez todos listos, se subieron a la patineta de PaRappa, todos estaban preparados para su gran huida, mientras los Smash Bros observaban confundidos. Todos los All Star estaban listos para su gran escape… pero la patineta no aguanto el peso y se partió a la mitad, por lo que los All Stars acabaron en el suelo.

PaRappa.- ¡Era mi patineta favorita!

Spike.- Y eso que no trajimos a Big Daddy.

Kratos.- ¡Aun no estamos derrotados! ¡Kat has lo tuyo!

Kat.- ¡A la orden señor Kratos!

Y así, Kat uso sus poderes sobre la gravedad para elevar a todos sus amigos e iniciar un gran escape… por desgracia no parecían ir muy rápido.

Ratchet.- Oye Kat… ¿No estamos un poco lento?

Kat.- Es solo que son demasiados, cuesta mantenerlos a todos.

Mario.- ¡Mamamia! ¡Ya es suficiente de todo esto!

Link.- Pero esta divertido.

Mario.- Ya Link, no creo que estos tipos hayan sido enviados por Master Hand.

Fox.- ¿Tú crees?

Jigglypuff.- ¿Jigglypuff?

Kirby.- Ahora que lo mencionas, no se parecen mucho a los Polygon Smash pyo.

DK.- ¡Muy bien intrusos! ¡¿Por qué ingresaron al Castillo de los Smash Bros?!

Mario.- ¿No se llamaba Castillo de Peach?

DK.- Como sea, ¿qué hacen aquí adentro?

Kratos.- Venimos por los pasteles.

Durante unos segundos, todos los Smash Bros se mantuvieron en silencio mientras procesaban lo que acababan de escuchar.

Ness.- ¿Me están diciendo que se infiltraron en nuestro castillo solo para llevarse unos cuantos pasteles?

Fox.- Esto tiene que ser una broma.

Mario.- Bueno, Peach hace muy buenos pasteles.

Kirby.- Me consta, los he probado pyo.

Jigglypuff.- Puff.

PaRappa.- No sé porque se sorprenden, creí que eso de robar pasteles era una tradición entre los aldeanitos rojos y aldeanitos azules.

Spike.- Lo que dijo.

Yoshi.- ¿Aldeanitos rojos?

Mario.- Creo que nos están confundiendo con alguien más.

Clank.- Si no son los aldeanitos azules… ¿Entonces quiénes son?

Jigglypuff.- ¿Puff?

Yoshi.- Bueno, somos un grupo algo extraño.

DK.- Díselos Mario.

Mario.- Somos un grupo de héroes provenientes de diferentes mundos.

Link.- Una extraña entidad conocida como Master Hand, nos obligó a participar en un torneo de peleas para proteger nuestros universos.

Kirby.- Tras viajar por distintos mundos, Master Hand consiguió capturarnos para crear a los Polygon Smash.

Mario.- Pero finalmente nos reunimos todos y ahora estamos entrenando para la fase final de este torneo, ingresar al mundo de Master Hand.

Link.- Y lo venceremos, porque nosotros somos…

Smash.- ¡Los Super Smash Bros!

Al escuchar esto, todos los All Stars quedaron sorprendidos y en silencio, la sorpresa fue tan grande que Kat perdió su concentración y todos cayeron al piso. Tras digerir todo lo que había pasado, solo tenían una cosa que decir.

All Stars.- ¡Kratos! ¡Mira donde nos metiste!

De esta manera, los All Stars les contaron su historia a los Smash Bros, quienes se sintieron identificados. Así tras esperar a que todos sus compañeros despierten y explicarles la situación, los Smash Bros decidieron mostrarles su hospitalidad a los intrusos con una gran cena… la cual no fue muy larga considerando el apetito de Yoshi, Kirby y el Trio Poderoso. Así que el grupo comenzó a interactuar entre sí, Ness no tardó en hacerse amigo de PaRappa y Spike, aunque este último comenzó a perseguir a DK nuevamente. Cole y Pikachu iniciaron una charla que solo Conductor y Pokémon podían entender. El Capitán Falcon intentó conquistar a Nariko, pero acabo golpeado por esta y por Kratos. Por su parte Sweet Tooth intentó perseguir a Yoshi, pero fue víctima de uno de los conciertos de Jigglypuff. Mario se la pasó vigilando a Sly para que no se robe nada del castillo, Kirby se enteró del poder de Sackboy y comenzaron a crear todo tipo de comida hasta que Toro los regañó. Link y Samus se hicieron muy amigos de Kat y Dusty, quien comenzó a pedirles consejos. Finalmente, Fox, Ratchet y Clank repararon el Cooper Vooper, por lo que los All Stars ya estaban listos para volver a su hogar.

Mario.- Bueno, supongo que es la hora de despedirse.

Toro.- Pese a las electrocutadas, fue una visita agradable, los voy a extrañar nya.

Kirby.- Opino lo mismo, voy a extrañar el poder de su amigo Sack.

Sackboy.- Mmm mm mmmmm.

Kratos.- Si algún día se pasan por el Olimpus, no duden en llamarme.

Link.- Lo mismo tú, Kratos, me serías de mucha ayuda contra Ganondorf.

Sweet Tooth.- Jajajajajajaja fue todo un gusto.

Yoshi.- El susto es mío.

Ratchet.- No lo olvides Fox, aguanta con fuerza.

Fox.- Voy a aguantar, no sé qué sería de ellos sin nosotros.

PaRappa.- No olvides mejorar tu rap, Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff.- Jigglyjigglypuff.

Kat.- Seguiré todos los consejos que me diste, Samus.

Samus.- Te espera un gran futuro, Kat.

Spike.- Cuida bien mi autito a control remoto, Ness.

Ness.- Y tu cuida mi bat favorito, Spike.

Cole.- Pues fue interesante conocerlos.

Pikachu.- Pika Pikachu.

Nariko.- Ustedes que luchan por la justicia, voy a extrañarlos a todos… menos a Falcon.

C Falcon.- ¡Oye!

Sly.- Buena suerte contra Master Hand.

DK.- Y ustedes, buena suerte con Polygonman.

Toro.- Esperen un minuto… ¿Alguien ha visto a Sir Daniel?

Mario.- Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿Dónde está Luigi?

Mientras que en el sótano del castillo…

Luigi.- ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Hay un esqueleto tenebroso!

Sir Dan.- ¡Baubibio! ¡Be berbibe bun bubenbe babebabor! (¡Auxilio! ¡Me persigue un duende aterrador!)

Y en un espacio tiempo diferente, una mano gigante se encontraba flotando en medio de la nada, hasta que…

-El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta.

-¡Polygonman!

Polygonman.- Saludos Master Hand.

Master Hand.- Ah pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, no has cambiado mucho.

Polygonman.- Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece.

Master Hand.- Si, por alguna razón, lograron cruzar a mi sector y le causaron problemas a mis Smash Bros.

Polygonman.- Si, mis All Stars acostumbran hacer esas locuras.

Master Hand.- Y eso que no conoces a mis Smash Bros.

Polygonman.- En fin viejo amigo, creo que es hora de llevármelos de regreso.

Master Hand.- Opino lo mismo, el torneo de los Smash Bros ha entrado en su fase más crítica.

Polygonman.- Lo mismo con el torneo de los All Stars, mis Polygon están bastante ocupados.

Master Hand.- Buena suerte en tu torneo, Polygonman.

Polygonman.- Lo mismo para ti, Master Hand.

Y en el castillo de los All Stars, Fat Princess y el Coronel Radec se encontraban en la puerta, algo preocupados.

Radec.- ¿Por qué tardaran tanto esos soldados?

Fat Princess.- ¡Tengo hambre!

Radec.- Tranquila princesa, regresaran en cualquier momento.

Fue entonces cuando el Cooper Vooper llegó a toda velocidad y se estrelló contra el castillo, del vehículo salieron todos los All Stars algo mareados.

Kratos.- Lo ven, les dije que los llevaría de vuelta a casa.

Ratchet.- ¡Nos estrellamos de nuevo!

Sly.- Por tu culpa cruzamos el espacio y tiempo.

Toro.- Me sorprende que sigamos vivos nya.

Sackboy.- Mmmmm mmm mm mmmm mmmmm m mmmm. (Última vez que dejamos conducir a Kratos.)

Radec.- Al fin volvieron soldados.

Fat Princess.- ¿Dónde están los pasteles?

Y todos los All Stars se observaron entre ellos.

All Star.- ¡Los pasteles!

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Y este fue el capítulo de hoy… un buen crossover no está mal de vez en cuando xD. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este encuentro entre Playstation All Stars y Super Smash Bros, juegos tan parecidos, pero al mismo tiempo tan diferentes, en lo personal me gustan ambas franquicias xD.

Y si, elegí a los Smash Bros originales del Nintendo 64 para usar en este episodio. ¿Por qué? Distintas razones: de haber escogido a los Smashers del Brawl o del Wii U habría tenido demasiados personajes por manejar, como los All Stars están en su primer torneo, me parece justo que los Smash también estén en su primer torneo y finalmente, al igual que el Playstation All Stars, en el Smash original se toma solamente a un personaje por franquicia (Con excepción de Mario y Pokémon con Luigi y Jigglypuff, pero por el otro lado están God of War e InFamous con Zeus y Evil Cole)

Y ahora a responder los reviews de:

Pablo: Me alegra que te haya gustado el especial, el cuento de los fantasmas de navidad es un clásico, quise crear mi propia versión xD. A los All Stars les gusta molestar a Kratos con Nariko, aunque también suelen molestar a Dante y Kat, cosa que no siempre termina bien debido a la personalidad de Kat. Gracias por todo amigo.

Inoue: Kratos comiéndose el muérdago, un clásico del Espartano. Tampoco hay que ser injustos, incluso los espíritus de la navidad, merecen sus vacaciones navideñas xD. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.

En fin, sin más que decir, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
